An Awfully Big Adventure
by Leo13o9
Summary: A story about the experiences of an average gamer-girl who wakes up in her favourite computer-game one day and tries to deal with the struggles of being an adventurer and saving the world. - - - Eine Geschichte über die Erlebnisse eines normalen Gamer-Girls, das eines Tages in seinem Lieblings-PC-Spiel aufwacht und versucht, mit den Strapazen eines Abenteurerlebens klar zu kommen.
1. I Eine neue Welt -1-

_"Es braucht nur einen kleinen Moment, und plötzlich ändert die Welt um einen herum sich, verkehrt sich ins Gegenteil und nichts ist mehr so, wie es mal war."_  
_So ein Schwachsinn!_ dachte ich mir. "Nichts ist mehr so, wie es mal war.", murmelte ich schlaftrunken vor mich hin. Ich war grade dabei gewesen, auf meinem Bett liegend Sudokus zu lösen, aber ich musste dabei eingeschlafen sein. Ich ließ meine Augen noch eine Weile geschlossen und dachte über meinen seltsamen Traum nach, in dem ich in einen leuchtenden Strudel gesogen wurde. Alles war hell und grell, und plötzlich hörte ich viele Stimmen, sie wisperten, so leise, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte, was sie sagten, aber dennoch übertönte ihr Gemurmel das Surren des Strudels. Aus dem Stimmen-Gewirr erhob sich plötzlich langsam eine Stimme, anfangs verstand ich nicht, was sie sprach, es schien eine andere Sprache zu sein und dennoch kam es mir vertraut vor. Mehr und mehr konnte ich erahnen, wovon die Stimme redete, bis sie schließlich den letzten Satz - den einzigen, der mir in Erinnerung geblieben war - sprach und ich erwachte.

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und genoss die Sonne, die durch das Fenster auf mein Gesicht schien. Ich fühlte ihre Wärme auf meinem ganzen Körper und merkte, dass ich nicht mehr zugedeckt war. Ich breitete die Arme aus, um auf dem Bett nach meinem Sudoku-Heftchen zu tasten, die Augen noch immer geschlossen, die Sonnenstrahlen genießend, und stellte fest, dass sich das Bettlaken wie Gras anfühlte. Wie warmes, weiches, knöchelhohes Gras. _Wie Gras?!_ Irritiert schlug ich die Augen auf und schoss in die Höhe. Grelles Sonnenlicht blendete mich und ich kniff die Augen zusammen, hielt meinen Arm schützend vor mein Gesicht. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen wieder, einen winzigen Spalt nur, aber das reichte, um mich vollends aus der Fassung zu bringen. Das Bettlaken fühlte sich nicht nur an wie Gras , es _war_ Gras. Irritiert strich ich mit den Fingern durch die dünnen Halme. Ich öffnete meine Augen weiter, nur um zu sehen, dass ich mich nicht mal mehr in meinem Schlafzimmer befand. Zuerst verwirrt, dann jedoch beschämt schollt ich mich selbst. Natürlich war ich nicht mehr in meinem Schlafzimmer, wie sollte dort auch Gras wachsen, noch dazu auf dem Bett?

Viel interessanter für mich war im Moment allerdings die Frage, _wo_ ich war und _wie_ ich hier hingekommen war. Ich sah mich um. Ich sah eine weite Landschaft vor mir, in weiter Ferne eingerahmt von Bergen, vor denen sich einige Gebäude aus Stein befinden mussten. Einige Meter neben mir verlief ein Weg, der sich durch das gesamte hügelige Tal zog. Bäume mit buschigen Kronen wuchsen überall im Tal, waren jedoch nicht so nah beieinander gewachsen, als dass sie die Sicht auf die Landschaft versperrten. Ich genoss die Idylle und vergaß für einen Augenblick, dass ich überhaupt nicht wusste, wo ich war. Dann plötzlich schrak ich unvermittelt hoch, denn mir fiel ein, dass es Zuhause tiefster Winter war, was überhaupt nicht sein konnte, wenn ich diese wunderschöne, saftig grüne Landschaft betrachtete. Ich wurde panisch. Hatte ich vielleicht im Koma gelegen? Aber wäre ich dann nicht in einem Krankenhaus aufgewacht? War ich vielleicht tot und das hier das Paradies? In meinem Kopf malte ich mir aus, wie ich wohl gestorben war, sah mir selbst beim Sudokus lösen zu und wie mein Kopf langsam auf den Stift kippte, welcher sich direkt in meinen Kopf bohrte. Eher unrealistisch. Wenn ich nicht tot war, wo zur Hölle auf der Welt war ich dann, wo so ein wunderschönes Wetter war, während es in meiner Heimatstadt jeden Tag nur Schneematsch regnete?! _Vielleicht träume ich noch_, dachte ich. Ich versuchte, meine Atmung zu beruhigen und einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. _Wenn ich noch träume, wie kann es dann sein, dass ich weiß, dass ich träume? Außerdem ist alles so real, so..._

Weiter kam ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht, denn ich hörte ein panisches, regelrecht beängstigendes Schreien. Es schien nicht mehr enden zu wollen, formte sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen, stoppte nach endlos langen Minuten, nur um dann Sekunden später wieder in voller Lautstärke einzusetzen. Ich rappelte mich auf, und drehte mich in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei zu kommen schien. Hinter mir war ein großes Gebirge, auf dessen Spitzen sich Schnee befand. Links von mir führte ein Weg zwischen zwei Bergen hindurch, allerdings wurde meine Sicht von einigen dieser Bäume blockiert, die hier überall wuchsen. _Falls es ein Traum ist, kann ich ja nicht wirklich sterben, warum also nicht mal nachschauen, wer - oder was - da schreit?_, dachte ich und ging mutig in die Richtung, aus der das Gekreische kam. Wer immer da schrie, er schien langsam müde zu werden, denn auch wenn ich es deutlicher hören konnte, so schien es doch leiser zu werden.  
Von plötzlicher Neugier gepackt lief ich los, zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, folgte dem Weg.

Als ich mich durch die letzten Bäume hindurchgewunden hatte, erblickte ich auf dem Boden vor mir einen Mann, der, mir den Rücken zugewandt, halb liegend, halb sitzend die Arme schützend vor sein Gesicht gehoben hatte und immer wieder zum Schreien ansetzte, jedoch mittlerweile kaum noch Kraft dazu vor ihm wurde der Weg abschüssig, so dass ich erst nicht sehen konnte, was dort vor sich ging. Als ich näher heran trat, bemerkte der Mann mich. Er drehte sich hektisch um, Panik spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Er sah mich an und für einen kurzen Moment trat Erleichterung in sein Gesicht. "Schnell, helfen Sie mir, ich werde angegriffen!", schnaufte er atemlos. Durch diese diffuse Situation aus der Fassung gebracht, rührte ich mich erstmal nicht von der Stelle, sondern blickte den Mann einfach nur an. Er schien völlig verstört und neben sich, und als er sich auf alle Viere drehte, um vorwärts zu kriechen, bemerkte ich, dass er verletzt war. An seiner Schulter prangte ein großer schwarzer Fleck, die Kleidung war weggekohlt und dampfte an den Rändern noch etwas. Während ich seine Wunde betrachtete, schweiften meine Gedanken ab,  
konzentrierten sich auf die Landschaft, die ich grade gesehen hatte und die Gebäude, die in weiter Ferne standen. Auch wenn es nur ein kurzer Moment war, kam es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der die Landschaft vor meinem inneren Auge immer weiter verschwamm und unscharf wurde, bis sie schließlich verpixelte. _Verpixelte?!_

Und plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich kannte diese Landschaft, kannte sie wie meine Westentasche und auch wieder nicht. Noch bevor ich benennen konnte, was ich schon wusste, sah ich einen türkis schimmernden Ball über dem Mann aufsteigen, in dem Blitze zuckten. Während mein Blick fest auf die Kugel gerichtet war, in der sich die Blitze wie hypnotisierend hin und her bewegten, reagierte ich reflexartig, packte den Unbekannten am Kragen und zog ihn rückwärts laufend immer weiter von der Blase weg, immer weiter, bis auch seine Füße sich nicht mehr unter der Sphäre befanden. Mein grobes Verhalten schien in wütend gemacht zu haben, denn grade wollte er loszetern, doch anstatt ihn ausreden zu lassen, packte ich ihn an den Schultern, vergessend, dass er verletzt war, und drehte ihn, damit auch er das türkise Gebilde ansehen konnte. Grade, als er seinen Oberkörper zu drehen begann, und erblickte, was dort schwebte, entlud sich die Kugel in mehrere große Blitze, die den Boden verkohlten, wo noch einige Sekunden zuvor der Fremde gekauert hatte. Fasziniert starrte ich auf die verkohlte Stelle.

Ich ließ die Schultern des Mannes los und wollte hingehen, stolperte jedoch direkt wieder zurück, als mir zwei mannshohe, schlangenartige Wesen mit Armen und seltsam geformten Gesichtern entgegen kamen. Sie waren gepanzert und trugen Waffen bei sich. Mir klappte die Kinnlade runter. Der Gedanke, den ich vorhin nicht zu Ende führen konnte, meldete sich wieder und in einem Moment der Erleuchtung kamen mir die Worte in den Sinn, die ich grade vergeblich gesucht hatte. Doch ich konnte mich nicht wirklich darüber freuen, denn die Schlangenwesen kamen auf mich zu gestürmt, zischten laut und hielten ihre Waffen auf mich gerichtet. Unfähig, mich zu bewegen, sah ich einfach nur zu, wie sie sich weiter mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näherten. Blanker Hass spiegelte sich in ihren Augen und ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Starr vor Schreck sah ich zu, wie eines der Wesen sein Schwert hob und mich offensichtlich damit zweiteilen wollte, doch dazu kam es nicht. Ich hörte ein lautes Grunzen, sah einen Schatten an mir vorbeifliegen und plötzlich lag der Angreifer zwei Meter weiter hinten auf dem Boden und wurde von einem dunkelbraunen, kniehohen Etwas in Stücke gerissen. Sein Mitstreiter, der den Angriff ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, drehte sich wütend um und ging auf das kleine Vieh los, das grade dabei war, seinem Artgenossen große Teile aus dem schuppigen Körper zu beißen. Mir wurde schlecht.

Taumelnd ließ ich mich rückwärts ins Gras fallen, drehte mich zur Seite, weg von dem Kampfgeschehen, und fing an zu würgen und zu husten. Der Fremde neben mir (ich hatte ihn schon fast wieder vergessen) schien auch nicht sehr angetan von dem Anblick, konnte seinen Würgereiz aber wohl besser unter Kontrolle halten als ich. Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir sollten abhauen, solange diese Viecher beschäftigt sind.", sagte er.  
_Der soll mir lieber mal meine Haare weg halten, anstatt hier einen auf Taktiker zu machen!_, dachte ich wütend. Ich versuchte, langsam ein und aus zu atmen, da ich nicht den Wunsch hatte, mich tatsächlich zu übergeben. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis ich aufhörte, zu husten. Kraftlos ließ ich mich wieder ins Gras fallen, ich zitterte zu sehr, um mehr zu machen, als zu liegen. "Sie können gerne gehen, ich schaff im Moment nichts mehr."  
"SIE WOLLEN HIERBLEIBEN?", seine schrille Stimme durchbrach das Rauschen in meinen Ohren. "Ich kann ohne Hilfe nicht richtig laufen, ich bin verletzt. Bitte, helfen Sie mir doch."  
Ich war noch immer völlig verwirrt über das, was hier eigentlich geschah, war mir aber mittlerweile sehr sicher, dass es ein Traum war. "Die Viecher sind bestimmt tot, getötet von diesem grunzenden Schatten. Und außerdem ist das hier ohnehin nicht real."

"NICHT REAL?! Wenn Sie meine Schmerzen hätten, dann wüssten Sie aber, WIE real das hier alles ist!", keifte der Fremde.  
Durfte man seinen Traumgestalten sagen, dass sie nicht echt waren? Ich fing an, mich besser zu fühlen. "Also gut. Ich glaube nach wie vor nicht, dass das hier echt ist. Und zwar, weil ich das alles hier kenne. Ich kenne mich hier aus. Ich werde Ihnen also helfen, jemanden zu finden, der sich um Ihre Verletzungen kümmert, und dann werde ich einfach aufwachen.", ich setzte mich auf und sah den Mann an.  
Verwirrt blickte er in mein Gesicht. "Sie sagen, Sie kennen das hier alles, und glauben dennoch nicht, dass es echt ist?!"  
"Wie dem auch sei. Fakt ist, ich weiß, wo Sie Hilfe bekommen können.", lächelte ich den Mann an. _Wenn das ein Traum ist, könnte ich ihn ja eigentlich auch selbst heilen_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Aber was solls. Ich wollte ohnehin ein bisschen was von der Landschaft sehen, da konnte ich ihn ja auch zum nächsten Schrein bringen. Ich hoffte, dass ich den Weg noch richtig im Kopf hatte. "Können Sie laufen? Ich stütze Sie, dann geht es besser. Wir müssen hier immer am Rande des Berges entlang laufen. Glauben Sie, Sie schaffen das?"


	2. I Eine neue Welt -2-

Er hatte keine Wahl. Er bestand darauf, dass ich ihn zu jemandem brachte, der ihn versorgte, also musste er sich diesen Marsch antun. Es dauerte länger, als ich erwartet hätte. Es war anstrengend, den Mann zu stützen, und die Sonne brannte rücksichtslos auf uns herab. Ich blickte auf meine Arme. Mir fiel auf, dass ich meine Armbänder gar nicht um hatte. Auch meine Haut war anders, so ganz ohne Sommersprossen, dafür aber mit einigen Narben, die von tiefen Wunden herrühren mussten. Ich blickte weiter an mir hinunter, und mir fiel auf, dass ich viel dünner war. Meine Figur war eine ganz andere, richtig hochgewachsen und dünn, dennoch hatte ich starke Muskeln am ganzen Körper. Mir fiel auch auf, dass ich nur mit einer Unterhose und einem Leinenunterhemd bekleidet war. Der Fremde hatte einen schlichten, altmodischen Anzug aus braunem Stoff an. Er hatte braune Haare, die ihm ungefähr bis zum Kinn reichten und vereinzelt ins Gesicht fielen, während wir uns vorwärts bewegten.

Nach einem gefühlten Tagesmarsch kamen wir endlich an den Eingang des Dorfes, von wo aus man den Schrein schon sehen konnte. Ich hoffte inständig, dass dort ein Mönch stand, der meinem Begleiter helfen konnte. Mittlerweile war ich mir auch nicht mehr so sicher, ob das tatsächlich ein Traum war, dazu kam es mir doch zu real vor. Diese Anstrengung, der Schweiß, so etwas hatte ich noch nie in einem Traum gefühlt. Tatsächlich stand an dem Schrein ein Mönch. Sein Kopf wahr kahlgeschoren und tätowiert. Der Rest seines Körpers war verdeckt durch ein weißes Gewand. Er sah uns sofort und kam herbeigeeilt. Vorsichtig half ich dem Verletzten, sich hinzusetzen. Der Mönch musterte ihn kurz, dann sah er zu mir. "Eine Brandwunde und eine Verkrüppelung, wie ich sehe?", fragte er und musterte mich dabei eingehend.  
"Ja. Ich denke, ansonsten fehlt ihm nur etwas Ruhe."  
"Das haben wir gleich", sagte der Mönch und richtete seinen Stab auf den Mann.  
Dieser fing sofort in Panik an zu schreien "Weg mit dem Ding! WEG MIT DEM DING! Nicht nochmal sowas!", offenbar hatte er Angst vor dem Stab des Mönchs.  
"Hat er möglicherweise auch eine Verhexung abbekommen?", lächelte der Mönch, während er den Stab wieder sinken ließ, sodass der Mann sich wieder beruhigte.  
"Ich glaube nicht, aber sicher kann ich es auch nicht sagen. Ich war nicht direkt dabei, habe ihn nur schreien gehört und bin dazu geeilt.", ich blickte an mir hinunter. "Ich war grade dabei, ein Sonnenbad zu nehmen.", verteidigte ich meinen Aufzug. "Da fällt mir ein, meine Sachen liegen noch mitten auf der Wiese!", polterte ich entsetzt, um einen Grund zu haben, mich davon zu stehlen. Ich wollte hier nicht weiter nur in Unterwäsche vor dem Mönch stehen. Schnell drehte ich mich um und wollte schon davon laufen, als der Mönch mich mit einer Hand an meiner Schulter festhielt.  
"Wartet noch kurz, bevor ihr geht. Lasst mich ihm demonstrieren, dass ich nichts Böses im Schilde führe."

Erstaunt drehte ich mich wieder zu dem Mönch um und sah ihm erwartungsvoll in die Augen. "Ihr habt einen leichten Sonnenbrand. Dagegen kenne ich einen Zauber.", lächelte er und hob seinen Stab um ihn sogleich kunstvoll durch die Luft zu bewegen. Kleine blaue Lichter flackerten auf und als der Mönch den Stab auf mich richtete, schwebten sie in meine Richtung, setzten sich auf meine Haut, um sogleich darin zu verschwinden. Augenblicklich wich der rötliche Schimmer von meiner Haut, die feinen trockenen Risse schlossen sich und sie wurde wieder hell und glatt. Wie gebannt starrte ich auf meine Arme, fuhr mit den Fingern darüber, um mich zu vergewissern, dass es wirklich passiert war. Auch dem Fremden stand die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Ich danke euch." Ich deutete auf den Fremden "ich glaube, er hat ein bisschen viel Sonne abbekommen. Ich hole nur meine Sachen und dann bringe ich ihn ins Dorf.", ich lächelte den Mönch an.  
Dieser erwiderte mein Lächeln freundlich. "Gut, dann bis gleich. Lasst euch nicht zu viel Zeit.", zwinkerte er. Unsicher lächelte ich ihn noch ein letztes Mal an, warf dem Mann einen aufmunternden Blick zu, drehte mich um und eilte davon.

Nachdem ich einige Meter zwischen mich und den Schrein gebracht hatte, ging ich hinter einem niedrig gewachsenen Baum in Deckung. Ich wollte meine Gedanken ordnen und überlegen, was ich nun machen sollte, schließlich hatte ich ja gar keine Sachen, die ich holen könnte. Während ich noch überlegte, spürte ich etwas Feuchtes an meiner Hand und zuckte zurück. Es war ein...ein Schwein! Aber kein Hausschwein, sondern ein wildes Schwein mit gefährlichen Hauern und dunkelbrauner, runzeliger, oder vielmehr _warziger_ Haut. Panisch stolperte ich einige Schritte zurück. Das Schwein grunzte aufgeregt, bewegte seinen Stummelschwanz wild hin und her und folgte mir, stupste seine feuchte Nase immer wieder gegen meine Hand und sah mich mit seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen durchdringend an. Da es friedlich schien, ging ich in die Hocke, um es mir genauer anzusehen. Es schien erwartungsvoll zurückzublicken. "Na, wer bist du denn?", fragte ich unsinnigerweise. Als hätte es mich verstanden riss es den Kopf in die Höhe und quiekte. Irgendwie fand ich es süß. Es stupste mein Knie an und drehte sich um, so als wollte es weggehen. Dann drehte es den Kopf wieder erwartungsvoll in meine Richtung, so als wollte es sich vergewissern, dass ich mit komme. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Soll ich dir etwa folgen?", fragte ich mit sanfter Stimme. Kaum hatte ich die Frage ausgesprochen, trottete es los, sich immer wieder umsehend, ob ich ihm auch folgte. Und das tat ich, denn etwas Besseres fiel mir auch nicht ein.

Ich bemerkte, dass das Schwein humpelte. Schon nach wenigen Metern blieb es direkt vor einem kleinen Gebüsch stehen. Es legte den Kopf schief und sah mich wieder so erwartungsvoll an. Als ich mich nach einigen Augenblicken immer noch nicht rührte, wurde es ungeduldig und kroch schließlich in das Buschwerk. Als es wieder zum Vorschein kam - mit dem Hinterteil zuerst - zog es mit der Schnauze einen kleinen Rucksack zwischen den Ästen hervor und legte ihn mir vor die Füße. Ich kniete mich vor das Schwein und sah es an. "Du bist ein richtiges Genie, weißt du das?", dann legte ich meine Hände vorsichtig um das Tier. Es schmiegte sich sofort an mich, begann jedoch gleich, aufgeregt zu quieken. "Was ist los?", fragte ich, mittlerweile fast _sicher_ dass es mich verstehen konnte. Es scharrte mit den Vorderbeinen und schien mit dem Kopf immer wieder auf die Büsche zu deuten. Ich seufzte und kroch, einer inneren Eingebung folgend, mit dem Oberkörper hinein. Und tatsächlich, hier lagen noch weitere Taschen, eine sah aus wie eine mittelalterliche Gürteltasche und zwei wie...wie kleine Satteltaschen fürs Fahrrad, nur auch irgendwie mittelalterlich, aus Leder und Leinen gemacht. Die letzte war ebenfalls ein Rucksack, allerdings etwas größer und quadratischer, als der Rucksack, den das Schwein zum Vorschein gebracht hatte und aus einem anscheinend sehr dehnbaren Material.

Ich schnappte mir die Taschen, in der Hoffnung, niemand würde sie so schnell vermissen, und ging damit schleunigst wieder zum Schrein. Ich wollte den Fremden nicht zu lange bei dem Mönch lassen. Das Schwein folgte mir humpelnd. Vielleicht konnte der Mönch ja auch Tiere heilen? Kurz bevor ich den Schrein erreicht hatte, drehte ich mich zu dem Schwein um. Es sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich kniete mich vor ihm hin und nahm seinen großen Kopf in die Hände. "Du verstehst mich, oder?", das Schwein blickte mich weiter treuherzig an. Ich hatte doch nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort von einem Schwein erwartet, oder?! "Wenn du mich verstehst, dann bitte, es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, wie du mir sagen kannst, ob das hier ein Traum ist, oder?", ich musste verrückt sein, wenn ich ein Schwein nach so etwas fragte. Als Antwort biss das Schwein mich heftig in meinen rechten Arm. Und es tat höllisch weh. Ich wollte lauthals aufschreien, stöhnte jedoch nur voller Wut und Schmerz. Dieses dumme Vieh. Natürlich verstand es mich nicht. Ich ließ den Kopf des Tieres los und lief so schnell ich konnte den letzten Hügel vor dem Schrein hoch.

Der Schrein lag so, dass man von dort aus nicht sehen konnte, was sich hinter dem Hügel abspielte, weshalb der Mönch nicht wusste, warum ich mit hochrotem Kopf und lauthals fluchend auf ihn zugestiefelt kam und ihm fast vorwurfsvoll den Arm mit der Bisswunde unter die Nase hielt. Er sah mich erst verdutzt, dann erschrocken an, machte sich jedoch freundlicherweise gleich an die Versorgung der Wunde. Nach einigen Minuten begann mein Arm wieder abzuschwellen und der pochende Schmerz ebbte langsam ab.  
"Wie seid ihr denn an diese Wunde gekommen?", fragte der Mönch halb besorgt und halb belustigt, nachdem er sich darum gekümmert hatte.  
"Dieses Vieh da," ich deutete auf das Schwein, dass mir bis zum Schrein gefolgt war "hat mich gebissen." Jetzt, da der Schmerz wieder weg war, fiel es mir etwas leichter, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. "Ich glaube, ich habe es erschreckt oder so, aber es ist mir einfach bis hier hin gefolgt. Ach ja, es humpelt. Könnt Ihr ihm helfen?"  
Lauthals lachte der Mönch los. "Natürlich ist es euch gefolgt," er wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel "es ist, wie man unschwer erkennen kann, euer Tiergefährte. Und er scheint nicht besonders gut auf euch zu sprechen zu sein." Er lachte noch einmal laut auf, wandte sich dann dem Schwein zu und wirkte einen Zauber. Ein erleichtertes Grunzen entfuhr dem Schwein, während der Mönch sich wieder mir zu wandte. "Ihr habt eure Sachen also wieder gefunden, wenngleich ihr sie auch nicht angelegt habt, wie ich sehe.", raunte er mir belustigt zu.

Ich war froh, dass er ein netter Kerl war, den es nur bedingt zu interessieren schien, dass eine hübsche junge Frau halb nackt vor ihm stand. "Ja, ähm.", dafür hatte ich keine Erklärung, zumal es ja nicht einmal meine Sachen waren, die ich da bei mir trug. "Was ist eigentlich mit dem Mann, den ich hierher brachte? Geht es ihm wieder besser?", versuchte ich, das Thema zu wechseln.  
Der Mönch lachte "Oh ja, es geht ihm besser. Gleich nachdem ich ihn versorgt hatte, fing er an zu zetern. Ich hab ihn ein bisschen ruhig gestellt", ich sah den Mönch bestürzt an, "keine Sorge", beeilte er sich zu sagen, "ihm ist nichts passiert. Nur eine kleine Mönchsverhexung, damit er sich nicht selbst schaden kann.", er lächelte verschmitzt.  
"Äh, dann ist ja gut...wo ist er denn?", ich sah mich fragend um.  
"Hier, hinter dem Häuschen im Schatten. Ich glaube, die Sonne hat ihm tatsächlich nicht gut getan.", der Mönch führte mich zu ihm. Sein Anblick war traurig. Er saß da, in sich zusammen gesunken und stierte vor sich hin.  
Sofort lief ich zu ihm und kniete mich hin. Ich fasste ihn an den Schultern, um ihn aufzurichten. Ich drehte mich zu dem Mönch um. "Ihr könnt die Verhexung jetzt von ihm nehmen, ich denke, ich kann ihn auch so beruhigen."  
Der Mönch hob eine Augenbraue. "Auf Eure Verantwortung." Er schwang seinen Stab und der Mann zuckte zusammen.  
"Danke. Würdet Ihr uns bitte kurz alleine lassen?"  
"Wie ihr wünscht.", mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln entfernte er sich wieder.


	3. I Eine neue Welt -3-

"Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?", der Mann sah sich verdutzt um.  
"Alles in Ordnung. Sie sind immer noch hier, in _dieser_ Welt.", ich sah ihn mitleidig an. "Geht es wieder?"  
"Ich bin immer noch hier?! Ich will hier nicht sein! Bringen Sie mich aus diesem gottverdammten Alptraum raus! Das ist nicht meine Welt!", fing er sofort wieder an nervös zu kreischen.  
"Ruhe!", herrschte ich ihn an. "Sie bringen uns in Gefahr, jedes Mal, wenn Sie sagen, dass Sie nicht von dieser Welt sind.", raunte ich ihm leise zu. "Diese Menschen hier _wissen_ nichts von unserer Welt. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass sie nichts wissen. Sie können froh sein, dass der Mönch sie nicht für voll genommen hat.", ich hörte Schritte neben uns und blickte auf. Das Warzenschwein war langsam angetrottet gekommen und legte sich nun direkt vor die Füße des Mannes. Er zog seine Beine vorsichtig einige Zentimeter weg. Ich beobachtete das Schwein kurz, es schloss einfach die Augen und schien vor sich hin zu dösen. _Mein Tiergefährte_. Darüber wollte ich mir später Gedanken machen. Jetzt hieß es erstmal, dem Mann die Lage etwas verständlicher zu machen. Ich wandte mich ihm wieder zu.

"Hören Sie, ich weiß, es mag komisch klingen, aber Sie müssen mir wirklich glauben. Dass es real ist, haben sie ja schon am eigenen Leib erfahren. Ich weiß, was das für eine Welt ist und ich weiß auch, dass sie gar nicht real sein dürfte."  
"Wieso das?", fragte er unruhig. Er schien mit sich zu ringen, versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, war damit aber nicht besonders erfolgreich.  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie rumschreien, wenn ich es Ihnen sage. Wenn Sie wieder ausrasten, scheuer ich Ihnen eine.", ich sah ihn durchdringend an. Ich hoffte, er nahm meine Drohung ernst, denn ich legte keinen Wert darauf, ihn zu schlagen. Er musste aber um jeden Preis ruhig sein. _Falls_ das, was hier passierte tatsächlich echt war, wären die Folgen nicht auszudenken, die es hätte, wenn er uns verriete. Ich atmete tief ein. "Das hier...", wisperte ich, "...es ist...", ich sah mich noch einmal prüfend um, "...es ist ein Computerspiel."  
Seine Augen weiteten sich. Ich sah ihn drohend an. "WAAS?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Immerhin wiederholte er meine Worte nicht lautstark.  
"Ich weiß, es klingt komisch, ...", versuchte ich zu erklären.  
"Mehr als nur komisch.", kommentierte er trocken.  
"...aber sie sollten mir glauben. Ich kenne das alles hier, die Landschaft und die Gebäude...wie sonst hätte ich sie zu diesem Schrein führen können? In unserer Welt gibt es sowas ja nicht einmal."  
"Da haben sie Recht.", er wirkte nachdenklich. "Aber wie zum Geier sind wir hier rein gekommen?"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ein Traum..."  
"Oh nein, das ist kein Traum!", unterbrach er mich. "In einem Traum spürt man keine Schmerzen. Also ich tue es zumindest nicht.", gab er zu bedenken.  
Nachdenklich sah ich auf das Schwein, das begonnen hatte, leise zu schnarchen. "Ja, da ist was dran...", antwortete ich, noch immer in Gedanken versunken. Plötzlich traf mich die Erkenntnis und ich schlug mir mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. _Natürlich!_

"JA! Das Schwein! Es hat mich gebissen. Anfangs dachte ich, es hätte mich einfach gebissen, weil es ein wildes Tier ist, aber der Mönch sagte, es sei mein Tiergefährte."  
"Ja und?", der Mann sah mich verständnislos an.  
"Es hat mich gebissen, nachdem ich es gefragt habe, ob das hier ein Traum sei. Natürlich habe ich keine Antwort erwartet. Aber es _hat_ mir ja geantwortet!"  
Der Mann sah mich verwirrt an. "Sie meinen, es _versteht_ Sie?"  
"Wenn es wirklich mein Tiergefährte ist, dann versteht es mich nicht nur, es folgt mir und beschützt mich.", ich hielt inne. Wie hieß es eigentlich?  
"Was ist eigentlich in den Taschen drin, die Sie da mitgebracht haben?", unterbrach der Mann meine Gedanken.  
Ich sah auf den Haufen, zu dem ich die Taschen aufgestapelt hatte. Ich musste die Taschen bald wieder zurück bringen! "Ich weiß es nicht. Es sind ja nicht mal meine Taschen. Das Schwein hat mich hingeführt. Da hab ich sie genommen, schließlich konnte ich ja schlecht ohne Gepäck wiederkommen."  
"Wenn das Schwein Sie hingeführt hat - _Ihr Schwein_ - dann ist es vielleicht doch Ihr Gepäck. Schauen Sie doch mal rein.", drängte er ungeduldig. Irgendwie hatte er Recht. Und rein schauen tat ja niemandem weh.

Ich öffnete also die erste Tasche und sah hinein. Ich konnte nicht viel erkennen, also griff ich einfach hinein, um zu fühlen, was sich in der Tasche befand. Derweil fing das Schwein an, sich zu bewegen, es zuckte im Schlaf und grunzte vereinzelt. Der Mann wich vorsichtig noch weiter von dem Schwein weg. Ich tastete in der Tasche und bemerkte, dass sie von innen viel größer zu sein schien, als man von außen sehen konnte. Ich ertastete etwas Hartes. Ich befühlte es, es schien aus organischem Material zu sein, Horn oder etwas Ähnliches. Es schien länglich und leicht gebogen zu sein. An seinem Ende spalteten sich einige lange Spitzen von dem Stab ab, und dazwischen war _Haut_. Angewidert zog ich meine Hand wieder zurück. Ich versuchte, in die Tasche zu sehen, konnte aber nicht viel erkennen. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, was das wohl sein könnte. Vielleicht einer dieser Nekromanten-Stäbe, von denen ziemlich viele ein eher abschreckendes Design hatten? Mit Schaudern dachte ich an den Totenkopfstab, der an seiner oberen Seite viele kleine Totenköpfe mit grün leuchtenden Augen hatte. Obwohl ich meine Nekromantin viel spielte, hatte ich selten auf die Skins ihrer Waffen geachtet. Das bereute ich nun ein wenig.

Schließlich gewann meine Neugier die Oberhand und so griff ich also schweren Herzens wieder hinein und befühlte das Objekt noch weiter. Von der obersten Spitze aus ging eine straff gespannte, feste Schnur nach unten. Und auf einmal dämmerte es mir: Das war kein Stab, das war ein _Bogen_! Aber wie konnte der in so einem kleinen Rucksack Platz haben? Ich versuchte, ihn möglichst mittig zu greifen, da ich die Haut nicht noch einmal berühren wollte, und zog ihn vorsichtig aus der Tasche. Tatsächlich war der Bogen um einiges länger als die Tasche. Ich pfiff leise. "Timelord-Technologie - von Innen größer als von Außen!", stieß ich begeistert aus.  
Der Mann, der das Schwein weiterhin skeptisch beobachtet hatte, wie es unruhig mit den Ohren wedelte, drehte sich nun um und bekam große Augen. "Wo haben Sie das denn her? War das in der Tasche? Das kann doch nicht in dieser kleinen Tasche gewesen sein!"  
Ich wandte mich zu ihm und sah ihn belustigt an. "Timelord-Technologie eben. Von Innen größer als von Außen." Er blickte skeptisch in meine Richtung. "Na kommen Sie, Sie kennen doch Doctor Who oder?"  
Die Gesichtszüge des Mannes wechselten immer wieder zwischen Skepsis, Ungläubigkeit und Verwirrung. Schließlich antwortete er mir. "Ja, ich kenne die Serie, aber sagten Sie nicht, wir seien in einem", er dämpfte seine Stimme, "_Computerspiel_?"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, das ist denke ich auch so. Aber auch dort kann man meistens Unmengen an Sachen mitnehmen, ohne wirklich viel tragen zu müssen."  
Er rümpfte die Nase. "Ist ja nicht besonders realistisch."  
_Ohje. Hoffentlich war er nicht so ein arroganter Kerl, der Gamer nicht für voll nahm. Dann könnten die Tage hier ganz schön unangenehm werden._

_Ich würde ihn ja hier sitzen lassen, aber womöglich war sein Wissen um diese Welt eine zu große Gefahr, wenn er unbedacht damit umging._ "Nein, ist es nicht, aber unheimlich praktisch." Ich deutete auf den Bogen. "Dafür zum Beispiel." Nachdenklich betrachtete ich den Bogen. Vielleicht war es ja doch meine Tasche. Immerhin hatte das Schwein, _mein Tiergefährte_, mich ja dorthin geführt. Und es war ein Bogen drin, also war ich vielleicht eine Waldläuferin. Ich versuchte, mir das auszumalen. Zwar mochte ich Tiere und speziell mit Katzen konnte ich ganz gut umgehen (eigentlich war ich geradezu verrückt nach Katzen), aber ein großer Naturfreund war ich jetzt nicht. Ich mochte keine Krabbeltiere und zelten schon gar nicht, am liebsten saß ich drinnen, löste Sudokus, las ein Buch oder spielte eben die ein oder andere Runde am PC. _Ohje._ Hier gab es vermutlich keine Computer, kein Internet, gar nichts in diese Richtung. Das waren ja tolle Aussichten.

Ich wandte mich wieder der Tasche zu. "Vielleicht ist hier drinnen irgendwas, was uns helfen könnte."  
"Ja, Waffen zum Beispiel, gegen diese ekelhaften Schlangenviecher. Aber vielleicht irgendwas, wo nicht so viel Blut spritzt.", der Mann betrachtete den Bogen. "Ist das da etwa _Haut_?" Er berührte das zwischen den Enden gespannte Material kurz und zog seine Hand dann schnell wieder weg. Angewidert blickte er auf den Bogen.  
"Ja, ich vermute es. Was auch immer es ist, es ist tot. Und Sie sollten sich vielleicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass so manche Sachen, die uns nützen, mal lebendig waren. Viele Rüstungen sind aus Leder oder Pelz, manche sogar aus Knochen und Zähnen."  
Angeekelt verzog er den Mund. "Leder und Pelz ist eine Sache - aber Knochen und _Zähne_? Wer trägt denn sowas?"  
Ich lachte. "Nun, hauptsächlich Nekromanten, glaube ich. Sehr nützlich im Kampf, vorausgesetzt, sie sind Verbündete, aber ansonsten eher gruselige Zeitgenossen - also was man so hört."  
"_Nekromanten_?", echote er.  
Ich seufzte. "Ich kann Ihnen später die einzelnen Professionen der Kämpfer erklären. Ich möchte sehen, was sonst noch in der Tasche ist." _Vielleicht ja was zum Anziehen_, dachte ich.

Ich fing also wieder an, in der Tasche zu kramen und hatte schnell etwas erfühlt, was sich wie ein BH aus Leder anfühlte, nur irgendwie schien noch ein Ärmel aus Eisen daran zu hängen. Ich zog es heraus und staunte nicht schlecht. Es war das Brustteil der Elite-Gladiatoren-Rüstung. Ich betrachtete es genauer. Der Ärmel war nicht aus Eisen, sondern aus mehreren Stahlplatten gemacht, die mit winzigen Schrauben und Scharnieren in Form gehalten wurden, aber dennoch leicht beweglich waren. Es befanden sich kleine Lederbänder daran, die wohl zum Befestigen der Rüstung am Arm dienten. Das Leder war in einem schlichten Dunkelbraun, aber die Stahlplatten hatten eine giftgrüne Farbe. Nervös legte ich das Brustteil zur Seite und begann weiter zu wühlen. Bald brachte ich auch die anderen Rüstungsteile zum Vorschein, zumindest die Arme und das Beinkleid. Die Stiefel fand ich nicht, nur welche der Tyria-Rüstung. Alle Rüstungsteile waren in dem gleichen hellen Giftgrün eingefärbt. Ich begann, die Tasche noch weiter zu durchsuchen, immer hektischer, denn langsam machte sich ein Verdacht in mir breit, den ich überprüfen wollte. Während ich weiter in der Tasche wühlte, nahm der Mann die Rüstungsteile in die Hand, hielt sie hoch und betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. Er sagte irgendwas, fragte vielleicht, wofür sie gut seien, aber ich achtete gar nicht auf ihn. Endlich fand ich etwas, dass meinen Verdacht untermauerte. Ich hielt es in der Hand, zog es nicht aus dem Rucksack. Ich sah das Schwein an.


	4. I Eine neue Welt -4-

"Bacon?", fragte ich unvermittelt.  
Der Mann sah mich verwirrt an. "_Bacon_?! Wie kommen Sie jetzt ausgerechnet auf _Bacon_?!"  
Leicht genervt schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Sie müssen sich ja nicht immer gleich angesprochen fühlen. Bacon!", rief ich dem Schwein erneut zu. Endlich reagierte es. Es sah zu mir auf und begann mir seinem Schwänzchen zu wedeln. Erneut rief ich seinen Namen. Endlich stand es auf und dackelte die wenigen Schritte zu mir. Ich begann, es hinter seinem Kopf im Nacken zu kraulen. "Ja, du bist tatsächlich mein kleiner Bacon! Schön, dass wir uns tatsächlich mal treffen! Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir deinen Namen nicht allzu übel!", gluckste ich mit alberner Stimme.  
Fassungslos sah der Mann zu uns rüber. "Das ist _Ihr Schwein_, aber das wussten wir ja schon. Aber warum in aller Welt heißt es _Bacon_? Ist das nicht ein bisschen geschmacklos?"  
"Entweder geschmacklos, oder ziemlich lustig. Und ihn scheints nicht zu stören.", ganz im Gegenteil, er schien jedes Mal, wenn man seinen Namen sagte, noch ein bisschen aufgedrehter zu werden. _Hoffentlich ist es überhaupt ein Er. Wäre peinlich, wenn nicht..._, dachte ich im Stillen.

* * *

Nun war also zumindest geklärt, wer ich war. Ich war doch tatsächlich mein eigener Charakter geworden. Eine Kriegerin zwar, die aber dennoch nie ohne ihr Schweinchen vor die Tür ging. Plötzlich durchzuckte mich ein Gedanke. Schnell fasste ich mir in die Haare, fühlte, wie sie durch Klammern in ihrer Position gehalten wurden. Sie fühlten sich gesund und stark an, ganz anders als mein ausgetrocknetes und durch das viele Färben strapazierte Haar. Immer noch in meinem Haar rumwühlend wandte ich mich dem Mann zu. "Welche Haarfarbe habe ich?", ich versuchte, meine Stimme nicht ganz so panisch klingen zu lassen, aber ich liebte mein schwarzes Haar mit diesen vielen bunten Strähnen nun mal abgöttisch.  
Eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen antwortete der Mann "Nunja, es ist eine... _ungewöhnliche_ Haarfarbe.", vielleicht ja doch meine 'Naturhaarfarbe'? "So ein tiefdunkles Rot. Es steht Ihnen aber.", versuchte er, beschwichtigend hinzuzufügen, als er meine Bestürzung bemerkte. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Ich nahm an, sie hätten gefärbte Haare, Sie wissen ja, die ganzen Jugendlichen mit ihren vielen Stilrichtungen..."  
Bevor er sich weiter in seinen Gedanken verlor, unterbrach ich ihn jedoch. "Ich _hatte_ auch gefärbte Haare. Allerdings nicht in _dieser_ Farbe. Und außerdem", ich hielt kurz inne, um mich nochmal etwas zu sammeln, "außerdem _ist_ das hier meine Naturhaarfarbe. Also die Naturhaarfarbe der Person, die ich bin." Da waren sie also weg, meine vielen bunten Strähnchen, in die ich immer so viel Zeit und Pflege investiert hatte... Ich versuchte, mich aufzumuntern, daran zu denken, dass meine Haare wenigstens wieder gesund und dennoch farbenfroh waren. Ich würde den Verlust schon verschmerzen, auch wenn es erstmal ein kleiner Schock war.

Während ich in Gedanken meinen Haaren hinterher trauerte, veränderten sich die Gesichtszüge des Mannes zu sehr nachdenklichen. Schließlich sah er auf und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. "Wie sehe ich denn aus?" Obgleich die Frage zunächst paradox schien, konnte ich nur zu gut nachvollziehen, warum er sie setzte mich also aufrecht hin und fing an, ihn ausgiebig zu mustern. "Nunja. Wie Ihr Körper aussieht, können Sie sich ja selbst anschauen..." Ich hielt kurz inne, um ihn noch weiter zu mustern. "Ihr habt recht volle Lippen, die eurem Gesicht einen freundlichen, wenn auch verhaltenen Ausdruck geben. Euer Haar ist goldbraun -", er sah mich verwirrt an, "- naja, eben in so einem warmen, goldigen Braun. Obwohl es hier im Schatten eher Nussfarben ist, würde ich sagen." Ich versuchte, nicht noch mehr Unsinn von mir zu geben. "Naja, ich bin nicht so gut im Beschreiben. Eure Augen sind dunkel und Eure Nase ist - naja, durchschnittlich groß eben. Ihr habt europäische Gesichtszüge, würde ich sagen."  
Sein Blick war während meiner - zugegebenermaßen eher seltsamen - Beschreibung seines Äußeren immer verwirrter geworden. "Wie reden Sie denn? Wieso sprechen Sie mich mit 'Ihr' und 'Euch' an? Das klingt ja wie im Mittelalter."  
"Oder wie der Mönch.", warf ich nachdenklich ein. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn anders angesprochen hatte. Aber es war wohl besser, wir gewöhnten uns möglichst schnell an diese Art, da man sich ja hier nun mal so ansprach.  
"Sie meinen, die sprechen hier alle so?" Skepsis war in dem Gesicht des Mannes zu erkennen.  
"Naja, schon. Das heißt, eigentlich müssten die Leute hier canthanisch reden. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir canthanisch nicht verstehen würden." Ich blickte ihn ernst an. "Ich würde vorschlagen, wir reden uns ab jetzt nur noch so an, wie es hier Sitte ist. Überhaupt sollten wir vielleicht versuchen, uns sprachlich etwas anzupassen."  
"Also eher altertümlich reden, wie zu Shakespeares Zeiten?" Bemerkte ich da etwa ein erfreutes Funkeln in den Augen?  
"Naja, nicht ganz. Die Leute hier reden ganz normal, allerdings benutzen sie eine andere Anrede. Versuchen Sie also am Besten, wie immer zu sprechen, nur mit einer anderen Höflichkeitsform. Und Technik sollten Sie vielleicht auch nicht erwähnen. Ich glaube, hier hat man Elektrizität noch nicht entdeckt. Oder viel mehr Strom."  
Der Mann sah mich entsetzt an. "Das heißt, die haben hier noch keine Lampen?"  
"Naja, doch, aber sie werden eben nicht durch Strom beleuchtet." Stille setzte kurzzeitig ein.

"Mögen Sie Shakesspeare?", durchbrach ich die Stille.  
"Ohja, er war ein sehr talentierter Schreiber, seine Stücke sind einfach genial - ich spiele sie wirklich sehr gerne!", er schien sich vor Begeisterung kaum halten zu können.  
"Sie _spielen_ Shakesspeare? Sind sie etwa ein _Schauspieler_?" Der fast schon bestürzte Ton, den meine Stimme am Ende bekommen hatte, schien ihn etwas zu kränken.  
"Ja. Ich bin ein Schauspieler. Also zumindest verdiene ich damit meinen Lebensunterhalt. Aber das scheint sie ja zu stören?" Die erwartete Arroganz in seinem Ton blieb aus, er klang lediglich etwas verschnupft.  
"Nunja. Prinzipiell habe ich nichts gegen Schauspieler. Es ist nur so..." Ich sah mich um und sprach mit einer gedämpften Stimme weiter. "..._hier_ sind viele Schauspieler eher arrogante und selbstverliebte Zeitgenossen. Zumindest was ich so mitbekommen habe. Es wäre also unter Umständen klüger, nicht jedem sofort auf die Nase zu binden, was sie beruflich machen. Aber das wird sich alles noch zeigen." Falls wir kämpfen müssten, und ich ging davon aus, dass es früher oder später so weit kommen würde, war er also derjenige, der Trugbilder beschwor und die Caster ärgerte. Zumindest ließ sein Beruf darauf schließen. Schließlich waren in Guild Wars doch so ziemlich alle Schauspieler auch Mesmer.

Ich streckte mich ausgiebig und ließ mich rückwärts ins Gras fallen. Für kurze Zeit schloss ich die Augen und dachte nach. Wir konnten nicht ewig hier an dem Schrein sitzen bleiben. Ob es hier auch einen Tag-Nacht-Wechsel gab? Wir brauchten eine Unterkunft, ich hatte nicht vor, unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen. Mit Bedauern dachte ich an mein weiches Bett zurück. An meine Dusche und das all morgendliche Duschen...darauf würde ich vermutlich verzichten müssen. Zumindest so, wie ich es kannte. Hoffentlich hatten sie hier gescheite Toiletten. Bei der Vorstellung an einen Donnerbalken für zehn Personen schüttelte es mich innerlich. Ich versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, zu überlegen, was wir als Nächstes tun sollten. Eine Unterkunft für die eventuell hereinbrechende Nacht suchen, am besten auch irgendwie an Geld kommen - in dem Inventar meiner Kriegerin müsste sich noch ein bisschen was finden lassen, wenn auch nicht viel. Irgendwie musste ich mehr erfahren, musste wissen, was genau echt war und was nur im Spiel auftauchte. Ich versuchte, mir eine Liste an Dingen zusammenzustellen, die ich in Erfahrung bringen sollte. Vielleicht konnte man den Monk ja unauffällig über die ein oder andere Sache aushorchen.  
Zuerst einmal die banalsten Dinge, Fragen wie '_Gibt es Tag und Nacht? Wo können wir unterkommen? Wie kommen wir an Geld, Essen und Kleidung?_' Mir fiel die Xunlai-Truhe ein. Wenn sie wirklich so funktionierte, wie im Spiel, dann müsste ich ja irgendwie mit meinen anderen Charakteren verbunden sein. Zumindest aber hätte ich Zugriff auf wichtige Mats und mein Geld.  
_Welches Jahr haben wir? Wie weit ist die Geschichte voran geschritten? Wer hat den Lich, Shiro und Abbadon getötet, sind sie überhaupt schon tot? Gibt es schon Risse in Tyria, Cantha und Elona, ist der Große Zerstörer schon erwacht, vielleicht sogar schon besiegt, wurde der Schlaf seines Drachen schon gestört? Wie weit war die Geschichte, waren wir noch im ersten oder schon im zweiten Teil von Guild Wars oder vielleicht dazwischen? War der Seeweg zwischen den Kontinenten schon durch Zhaitan blockiert?_

Fragen über Fragen, schließlich durfte ich nicht spoilen, durfte den Ausgang der Geschichte nicht schon vorher verraten, wer weiß, was das für Folgen hätte. Ich versuchte, mich an so viele Ereignisse wie nur möglich zu erinnern und ohrfeigte mich innerlich, dass ich so viele Sequenzen übersprungen und Dialoge einfach weggedrückt hatte. Auch, dass ich der Zeitrechnung niemals Beachtung geschenkt hatte, könnte jetzt zum Problem werden. Selbst wenn der Mönch uns das Jahr nennen würde, es würde mir kein bisschen helfen. Meine Gedanken kreisten immer schneller, ich merkte, wie sich Panik in mir breit machte. Da tiefes und ruhiges Atmen nicht zu helfen schien, drehte ich mich schließlich auf den Bauch und presste mein Gesicht tief ins Gras. Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken voll auf das Gefühl zu fokussieren, das die weichen Grashalme auf meiner Haut hinterließen. Ein leichtes Kitzeln breitete sich in meiner Nase aus, das kühle Gras nahm langsam die Temperatur meiner vor Aufregung heiß gewordenen Wangen an, breite Halme klebten an meinen Lippen und ein frischer, grasiger Geschmack breitete sich in meinem Mund aus. Als ich wieder ruhiger war, begann ich nochmal von vorn, diesmal auf dem Bauch liegend.

Offensichtlich war zumindest ich aus Ascalon. Das heißt, ich konnte vorgeben, wenig über Cantha zu wissen. Des Weiteren hatte meine Kriegerin ja den Aufstieg in der Wüste geschafft, die Bedingung dafür, dass sie ihr Schweinchen wiederbekam. Also musste ich schon aufgestiegen sein, sonst wäre Bacon ja nicht hier. Ich könnte also behaupten, viel Zeit in der Wüste verbracht zu haben, so wie ich es mir bei meiner Kriegerin auch vorgestellt hatte. Sie war lange in der Wüste um schließlich die finale Aufgabe des Aufstiegs zu meistern und ihren Bacon wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Letzteren Teil ließ ich gerne unter den Tisch fallen, schließlich waren die Beiden eigentlich unzertrennlich und ein KMöter mir ziemlich peinlich. Wenn ich also nicht nur von weit her, sondern grade aus der Wüste kam (sollte halt wer anders den Lich töten oder getötet haben), hatte ich auch eine gute Erklärung, warum ich nichts von den aktuellen Geschehnissen wusste. Die Informationspolitik hier war sicher bei Weitem nicht so ausgereift wie die in unserem Zeitalter des Internets. Das war natürlich im Moment ein Vorteil, würde jedoch sicherlich auch oft ein Problem darstellen. Allerdings konnte ich das nicht ändern, also verbat ich mir, weiter darüber zu grübeln.

Mein Plan war also, den Mönch freundlich nach Informationen zu fragen, da ich als Ascalonierin keine canthanischen Gewohnheiten kannte und durch die Wüste mal so gar nicht mehr up to date war. Ich dachte an den Mann. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich seinen Namen gar nicht kannte. Ach ja, der Name. Wir sollten uns vielleicht andere Namen geben, wobei ich ja schon einen hatte. Das sollte ich ihm sagen. Ebenfalls wichtig war, dass er uns (oder sich) nicht verriet, indem er bei den einfachsten Fragen begann zu stottern. Wir mussten uns für ihn also noch eine Vergangenheit und einen Grund für seinen Aufenthalt hier ausdenken. Mit gerunzelter Stirn öffnete ich wieder meine Augen. Zeit für Schritt zwei, die Umsetzung des unvollständigen Plans.


	5. I Eine neue Welt -5-

"Wehe, Sie drehen sich um!", zischte ich dem Mann zu. Entschuldigend hob er die Hände, holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, zuckte dann jedoch nur mit den Schultern und ließ die Hände wieder sinken. Ich hatte mich in eine Nische zwischen dem Häuschen und der Felswand, neben der es stand, verkrümelt, um meine Rüstung anzulegen, wozu ich jedoch mein Unterhemd ausziehen musste. So stand ich also fast nackt im Schatten des Hauses und zischte unaufhörlich leise Flüche und Drohungen vor mich hin. Schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung des Mannes fing ich wieder an mit unterdrückter Stimme zu zetern, schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass er mich so sah, das Oberteil nur halb angezogen, der Ärmel hing am Rücken runter und ich versuchte verzweifelt, die beiden Körbchen für meine Brüste an die richtige Position zu ziehen.  
Zuerst hatte ich ja versucht, den Verschluss zu zu machen, während ich das Oberteil quasi schon richtig an hatte, musste dann aber feststellen, dass ich nicht genug Kraft oder zu wenig Geschick besaß, um es ohne hinzusehen mit verdrehten Armen auf meinem Rücken zu schließen.  
Deshalb hatte ich es erst geschlossen und wollte es mir dann über den Kopf ziehen, was an dem Blecharm scheiterte, da er mir immer wieder gegen den Kopf oder die Schulter schlug und sich schließlich sogar irgendwie mit dem Leder verknotete.  
Also versuchte ich nun, den Verschluss zu zu machen, indem ich ihn vorne hatte, wollte dann das Oberteil richtig herum drehen, um danach vorsichtig meinen Arm in den Ärmel zu stecken und währenddessen den Rest langsam hochzuziehen.  
Im Moment kämpfte ich noch damit, das Oberteil richtig herum zu drehen, da sich die Lederbänder, die nachher am Hals befestigt wurden, immer wieder um den gesamten Rest schlangen und alles einen einzigen Strang ergab. Schließlich, nach quälend langen Minuten, hatte ich es endlich in der richtigen Position und schob nun vorsichtig meinen Arm in den eisernen Ärmel. Mit der verbleibenden Hand versuchte ich nun, die Cups weiter hoch zu ziehen, ohne, dass die Lederschnüre sich wieder um sie wickelten. Durch die ganze Kämpferei mit dem Oberteil hatte ich begonnen zu schwitzen, was dazu führte, dass das Leder an meiner Haut klebte und ich es kaum bewegen konnte. "Verdammte Kacke!", fluchte ich abermals, denn langsam bekam ich das Gefühl, dass ich nicht vor und nicht zurück kam, mein rechter Arm steckte in einer leicht verrenkten Haltung in dem Ärmel und die Cups waren grade so weit oben, dass sie das Nötigste meiner Brüste verdeckten, wenn ich mich leicht nach vorne beugte. Ich konnte sie allerdings nicht weiter hoch ziehen, da der Lederriemen am Rücken auf meiner Haut klebte und sich keinen Millimeter bewegte. Also griff ich schwungvoll mit dem verbliebenen Arm über meinen Kopf, um das Leder irgendwie höher zu ziehen, musste aber festellen, dass ich weder von oben, noch von unten gut genug dran kam, um es bewegen zu können. Zu allem Überfluss waren durch meine energischen Bewegungen meine Brüste wieder herausgerutscht und ich war kurz davor, zu schreien und mir die Rüstung vom Leib zu reißen.  
Resigniert sah ich ein, dass es wohl nur die Möglichkeit gab, dass der Mann mir half, wenn ich hier nochmal irgendwann fertig werden wollte. Ich stopfte also meine Brüste so gut es ging wieder in die Körbchen und drehte dem Mann den Rücken zu, ehe ich ihn um Hilfe bat. Er lachte laut auf, als ich mit kleinlauter Stimme flehte, er möge mir doch bitte helfen. "Das kommt jetzt aber sehr unerwartet.", schmunzelte er mit einem ironischen Unterton. "Darf ich mich denn umdrehen?"  
"Natürlich dürfen Sie, nur bitte machen Sie schnell, mein Arm wird langsam taub!", stöhnte ich entnervt. Sofort fing er an, das Lederband an meinem Rücken weiter nach oben zu zupfen, nicht ohne dabei leise vor sich hin zu lachen. Endlich hatte er es so weit oben, dass ich das Oberteil auch vorne weiter hoch ziehen konnte und meinen Arm weiter in diesen mir mittlerweile fast schon verhassten Blechärmel schieben konnte, sodass er wieder eine natürliche Haltung annahm und mein Blut besser zirkulieren konnte.

Glücklicherweise gab es mit den anderen Rüstungsteilen nicht so einen großen Kampf, nur hatte ich noch nicht so ganz raus, wie ich die Lederbänder, die sich am linken Hosenbein und der linken Armstulpe befanden, festbinden sollte. Überrascht hatte ich festgestellt, dass der rechte Armschutz gar nicht aus einem langen geschuppten Panzer bestand, sondern aus einem Ärmel, der bis zum Ellbogen reichte und einer gepanzerten Stulpe. Nachdem ich mich in die gesamte Rüstung gequält hatte (unter den Metallteilen war es schon nach wenigen Minuten erbärmlich heiß geworden, meine Füße würden spätestens in einer Stunde bestialisch stinken), trat ich endlich aus der Nische und machte eine präsentierende Armbewegung. "Tadaaa! Hat mich fast keine Kraft gekostet, in dieses Prachtstück hinein zu schlüpfen.", witzelte ich.  
Der Mann stieß einen bewundernden Pfiff aus. "Sie...äh _Ihr_ seht gar nicht schlecht aus."  
_Fanservice eben._ "Danke. Hoffentlich hole ich mir in diesem Aufzug keinen allzu starken Sonnenbrand. So, jetzt noch der letzte Schliff." Ich kramte in der Tasche und holte meine Chaos-Axt hervor. Die Materie summte leise und sie pochte ganz leicht in meiner Hand. Beim Anziehen hatte ich mehrere kleine Schlaufen an der Rüstung entdeckt, die ich nun nach und nach durchprobierte, um zu schauen, ob ich irgendwo meine Axt befestigen konnte. Bald hatte ich eine Art Halfter entdeckt, in das die Axt gut reinpasste, sie aber dennoch leicht zu greifen war. _Äußerst praktisch_, stellte ich zufrieden fest. Wobei es vermutlich trotzdem nicht möglich war, ganze vier Waffensets immer zur Hand zu haben, egal wieviele Schlaufen hier auch baumeln mochten. Ich griff mir den Köcher, den ich im Rucksack gefunden hatte, und legte ihn mir um, justierte ihn ein bisschen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich auch tatsächlich an die Pfeile kam und hing mir schließlich den Bogen um. Ratlos sah ich auf den Schild.

Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, dass ich die Taschen ja auch noch tragen musste. Innerlich stöhnend nahm ich den Bogen wieder ab und setzte den Rucksack auf, sodass er neben dem Köcher auf meinem Rücken lag, befestigte dann die einzelnen Taschen an den restlichen Schlaufen und sah schließlich mit dem zweiten Rucksack in der Hand ratlos zu dem Mann rüber, dessen Namen ich noch immer nicht kannte. Dieser fing an zu lachen, nachdem er mir die ganze Zeit schon schmunzelnd zugesehen hatte. Mit einem übertrieben gekränkten "Pööh!" warf ich ihm zwinkernd den Rucksack vor die Füße. "Ihr könnt gerne auch etwas tragen." Ich hatte mich noch immer nicht ganz an die Anrede gewöhnt, obwohl ich sie bei dem Mönch ganz intuitiv benutzt hatte.  
Nun sah mein Gegenüber mich freundlich an, er hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu lachen. "Ich trage gerne auch mehr, als diese eine Tasche."  
"Nein, es ist schon ok so, es sind ja schließlich alles meine Taschen."  
"Frauen und ihr Gepäck", lächelte der Mann. Er würde sich noch umgucken. Hier brauchte man nun mal so viele Taschen. Ich war inzwischen auch drauf gekommen, welche es waren. Natürlich erstmal der Starter-Rucksack. Dann eine Gürteltasche und zwei Charr-Taschen. Bei dem zweiten Rucksack hatte es etwas länger gedauert, aber nachdem ich einen Blick hinein geworfen hatte, war mir eingefallen, dass es ein schweres Ausrüstungspack sein könnte. Es waren also alles meine Taschen, zumindest bis auf das Ausrüstungspack. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, meiner Kriegerin eins besorgt zu haben.

Ich war froh, dass die Taschen deutlich kleiner waren, als das, was sich darin befand tatsächlich an Platz wegnahm, denn sie waren alle recht voll. Erneut griff ich den Bogen und hing ihn mir abermals über die Schulter, den Schild immer noch ratlos betrachtend. Ich erkannte, dass es der Schild war, den man am Ende von Factions eintauschen konnte und fragte mich, ob ich sowas überhaupt offen tragen durfte, ohne hier in Cantha eine große Heldin zu sein. _Vielleicht sollte ich doch einen der anderen Schilde benutzen_, überlegte ich. Ich nahm also seufzend Bogen und Rucksack wieder ab, nur um festzustellen, dass sich in der Tasche kein einziger Schild befand. Innerlich schon wieder fluchend winkte ich den Mann zu mir und wühlte in seiner Tasche herum. Dort fand ich, wonach ich suchte. Ich stopfte also den Factions-Schild wieder hinein und nahm mir einen fast runden, goldig glänzenden Schild, dessen Form entfernt an eine Fratze erinnerte. Verwundert sah der Mann mir zu. "Auch wenn es komisch klingt, aber _dies hier_", klopfte auf den goldenen Schild, während ich den Rucksack wieder verschnürte, "erregt sicherlich weniger Aufsehen, als _das_." Ich klopfte auf den Rucksack, während ich ihn dem Mann in die Hand drückte. Ich hatte ihn immer noch nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt.  
"Wenn Ihr das sagt. Ich hinterfrage es einfach mal nicht." Zwinkernd nahm er mir den Rucksack ab und gab mir meinen zurück, den er inzwischen wieder verschnürt hatte. Ein weiteres Mal setzte ich den Rucksack auf, hob dann den Bogen über die Schulter und hatte schließlich wieder ratlos den Schild in der Hand. Frustriert blickte ich darauf und bemerkte dabei eine Schlaufe, die sich am oberen Rand befand. Mit etwas Glück könnte sie über den Köcher passen, dann könnte ich den Schild zumindest vorübergehend an den Köcher hängen. Gesagt, getan, kurze Zeit später hing der Schild (nicht zuletzt durch die Mithilfe des Mannes) an meinem Köcher. Ich drehte mich um und sah den Mann an. "Nun wird es ernst. Zumindest ein bisschen ernster. Beten wir, dass mein Plan einigermaßen funktioniert." Hoffnungsvoll sahen wir Beide uns an, dann drehte ich mich um und marschierte in die Richtung, in der ich den Mönch vermutete.


	6. I Eine neue Welt -6-

Es war recht leicht gewesen, den Mönch in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, da er die ganze Zeit nur am Schrein zu stehen schien und für jede Ablenkung dankbar war. So hatten wir uns also alle drei in einen kleinen Kreis gesetzt, das Gepäck in einem wirren Haufen neben uns liegend, und angefangen, über belanglose Dinge zu reden. Zuerst über meine Rüstung, die für den Mönch natürlich der Hingucker war (er hatte ja im Gegensatz zu meinem Begleiter auch nicht mit bekommen, wie ich damit zu kämpfen hatte) und danach auch noch über meine Chaos-Axt. Es fühlte sich an wie der reinste Spießrutenlauf, da ich immer aufpassen musste, keine Worte zu benutzen, die man nur als Gamer benutzte und immer ich darauf bedacht war, möglichst jedes geschichtliche Detail auszulassen.

"Darf ich sie mal anfassen?" Mit leuchtenden Augen sah der Mönch auf meine Axt.  
"Aber nicht damit weglaufen." Schmunzelnd löste ich meine Axt und gab sie dem Mönch.  
"Darf ich sie auch mal halten? Also danach..." Auch der Mann betrachtete sie staunend. Ich versuchte, meine eigene Faszination zu verbergen, da ich ja vorgab, schon seit langer Zeit mit ihr zu kämpfen, doch auch mich hielt diese aus Chaosmaterie geformte Waffe in ihrem Bann. Nachdem ich meine Axt wieder sicher an meiner Hose befestigt hatte, sah der Mönch uns vielsagend an.  
"Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Karei."  
_Karei._ Den Namen kannte ich doch. Ich sah den Mönch leicht irritiert an. "Karei, wie _der_ Karei?", ich hoffte inständig, dass der Mönch darauf anspringen und erklären würde, wer Karei war. Und ich hatte Glück.  
"Ja, wie der von Dwayna berufene Mönch. Die Heilkunst hat in meiner Familie schon lange Tradition und meine Eltern dachten wohl, ich sei für Großes bestimmt, dass sie mir so einen Namen gaben. Tatsächlich bin ich immer noch an einem der Schreine und versuche, meinen Geist durch Meditation zu erweitern, um meine Fähigkeiten auszubauen." Ein Hauch von Betrübnis stahl sich in sein Gesicht.

"Wieso geht ihr nicht nach Kaineng und versucht euch dort? Ich hörte, man könnte dort den Aufstieg wagen."  
"Oh, das habe ich versucht. Und bin gescheitert. Viele Klosterschüler begeben sich nach ihrer Ausbildung zum Nahpuiviertel um _Weh no Su_ zu werden." Er machte eine bedächtige Pause. "Nur wenige werden überhaupt zu der Prüfung der Himmlischen vorgelassen und noch weniger bestehen sie. Wir hatten kaum Erfahrung im Kampf und waren hektische Dummköpfe. Noch ehe wir den ersten Himmlischen erreicht hatten, mussten wir aufgeben. Ich hatte meine Lektion gelernt und beschloss, die Lehren Dwaynas als einfacher Mönch zu studieren. Nicht jeder ist zu Größerem bestimmt." Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit, wenn es auch gut versteckt war.

Fieberhaft suchte ich nach aufmunternden Worten, wollte sagen, dass auch ich ganz gewöhnlich war, konnte mich aber grade noch abhalten, als mir einfiel, dass ich den Aufstieg ja schon geschafft hatte.  
"Karei war auch kein großer Kämpfer, er war ein bescheidener Heiler, der nichts weiter wollte, als den Menschen helfen. Er nahm kein Geld von seinen Patienten und genau das machte seine Taten so bekannt. Seine größte Leistung war seine Demut, nicht seine Heldentaten." Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Hatte der Mann das grade ernsthaft gesagt? Wie konnte er sowas wissen? Verdutzt sah ich ihn an. Fast unmerklich zuckte er mit den Schultern. Ich musste ihn nachher unbedingt fragen, wie er das gemacht hatte.

Auch der Mönch hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht. "Ihr seid ein weiser Mann. Wie ist Euer Name?" Mein Herz sank mir in die Hose. Hoffentlich hatte er einen weiteren Geistesblitz und nannte sich nicht _Horst_ oder _Peter_. Irgendwas Heldenhaftes, Sagenumwobenes, Edles...  
"Alanus." _Alanus?_ Gut, es ging schlimmer. Aber was bitte war _das_ denn für ein Name?  
Der Mönch wandte sich mir zu. "Und der Eure, _Mylady_?"  
Ich lachte nervös. Auf einmal kam mir der Name meiner Kriegerin gar nicht mehr so heldenhaft und besonders vor... "Na, eine Lady bin ich wohl kaum." Irgendwie musste ich mir einen anderen Namen ausdenken. Erwartungsvoll blickten die beiden Männer in meine Richtung. "L...Laila. Mein Name ist Laila.", Gott war ich eine schlechte Lügnerin.  
Der Mönch zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ihr seid aber doch aufgestiegen. Ändert man dann nicht seinen Namen in einen anderen, um seine innere Wandlung zu unterstreichen?"  
Verdammt. Ich kam wohl nicht um den richtigen Namen meiner Kriegerin herum. Ich räusperte mich. "Ja." Starr blickte ich den Mönch an. "Mein Name ist _Leo The Fearless_.", ich versuchte den Namen so erhaben wie möglich auszusprechen, damit er nicht so albern klang, wie ich ihn fand.  
"_Seid Ihr denn auch furchtlos?_", fragte Karei nun sehr nachdrücklich.

Ich drückte mein Kreuz durch und sah ihm lange in die Augen. Als ich glaubte, es nicht mehr länger auszuhalten, holte ich Luft und wandte meinen Blick ab, auf die Mitte zwischen uns und malte mir in Gedanken ein Lagerfeuer aus, auf das ich blickte, während ich erzählte. "Wisst Ihr, wie der Aufstieg in der Wüste aussieht?" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie der Mönch langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Auch er hatte seinen Blick auf das imaginäre Lagerfeuer gerichtet. "Nun, um sich als würdig zu erweisen, muss man auf den Spuren eines längst vergessenen Volkes wandeln. Die Aufgaben, an denen ein ganzes Volk scheiterte, muss man meistern, in einer so unwirtlichen Landschaft, umgeben von Tod und Einöde. _Danach_" Ich machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause "muss man gegen sein Spiegelbild antreten. Es sind nicht nur die Fähigkeiten, die die Aufgabe so tückisch machen, es ist vor allem das Wissen um die eigenen Dämonen, das das Spiegelbild so schwer zu besiegen macht. Nicht wenige sind bei dieser Aufgabe verrückt geworden, wahnsinnig vor Angst oder Trauer, rasend vor Wut oder Schmerz." Wieder hielt ich kurz inne, sah, wie die Beiden bedächtig lauschten und erhob abermals meine Stimme. "Nicht die Klinge ist die gefährlichste Waffe des Kämpfers, sondern das Wort. Ich muss es wissen." Ich klopfte auf meine Axt und hätte mich noch im selben Moment für meine hochtrabenden Worte ohrfeigen können. Nichts wusste ich. Ich hatte nicht ein einziges Mal mit dieser Axt gekämpft, jedenfalls nicht wirklich. _Zum Glück weiß ich immerhin genug über den Aufstieg in Proph, um sowas zu erzählen, sonst wäre mir der Arsch gehörig auf Grundeis gegangen._

Ich schaute in den Himmel und bemerkte, dass es zu dämmern begann. _Verdammt!_ Es war schon Abend und ich hatte noch nichts in Erfahrung gebracht, was uns helfen könnte. Immerhin wusste ich jetzt, dass es auch hier Nacht wurde, aber das half uns jetzt recht wenig, da wir ja keine Unterkunft hatten. Leise seufzend wandte ich mich Karei zu. "Wisst Ihr vielleicht, wo man um diese Zeit noch eine Unterkunft bekommt? Durch die Aufregung habe ich ganz vergessen, mich um eine zu kümmern."  
"Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr bei mir nächtigen. Es ist kein Palast, aber drei Leute beherbergt meine Hütte allemal." Mit einer herzlichen Geste stand er auf und wollte schon losgehen, doch ich blieb unsicher sitzen.  
"Euer Angebot ist wirklich sehr nett, aber wir haben Eure Zeit und Hilfe schon viel zu lange beansprucht. Es wäre nicht richtig, Eure Höflichkeit noch weiter auszunutzen." Liebend gerne würde ich mit ihm gehen, aber es war nicht in Ordnung. Außerdem wollte ich dringend mit dem Mann alleine reden, ich war neugierig, wie er das vorhin gemacht hatte und er brauchte immer noch eine Vergangenheit. Bis jetzt war er größtenteils still gewesen und hatte sich kaum am Gespräch beteiligt, wohl, weil er selbst wusste, dass er sich unter Umständen verraten würde, aber ich konnte den Mönch auch nicht ewig volltexten, nur um von _Alanus_ abzulenken.  
Der Mönch räusperte sich. "Wollt Ihr mich etwa beleidigen, indem Ihr mein Angebot ablehnt?", fragte er mit gekünstelt böser Stimme. Der Mann, Alanus, _Ich konnte mich einfach nicht an den Namen gewöhnen!_, sah mich auffordernd an und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Mönch, was wohl heißen sollte, dass er das Angebot annehmen wollte.

Auch wenn mir nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war, _schließlich soll man nicht mit Fremden mitgehen_, stimmte ich schließlich zu und der Mönch führte uns zu seiner 'bescheidenen Unterkunft', wie er es nannte. Der Komfort war durchaus _bescheiden_, seine _Unterkunft_ aber ganz und gar nicht. Er wohnte auf einem kleinen Bauernhof mit einem zweistöckigen Steinhäuschen in der Mitte und zwei Stallungen links und rechts. Vor den Stallungen waren Zäune und auch das Grundstück selbst war eingezäunt. Als wir durch das Tor traten liefen sofort mehrere Hühner in unsere Richtung, stoben allerdings sofort auseinander, als Bacon auf sie losstürmte. Na das fehlte noch. "Bacon!", rief ich mit herrischer Stimme. Entschuldigend sah ich Karei an. "Tut mir leid. Ist wohl die Kämpfernatur in ihm." Mit hängendem Kopf kam Bacon angetrottet. Ich sah auf ihn herab und hob warnend meinen Zeigefinger vor seine Schnauze. "Du bleibst schön bei mir. Hier wird nichts gejagt und nur das gegessen, was dir ausdrücklich angeboten wurde."

Die beiden Männer lachten, als Bacon sich mit schuldbewusstem Blick abwandte. "Macht so ein Hof nicht viel Arbeit?", wollte ich von Karei wissen.  
"Naja, manche nennen es Arbeit, mir macht es Spaß. Es gibt hier so viel Leben und ich bin ein Teil davon." Er sah sich auf dem Gelände um. "Lasst uns rein gehen. Ihr seid sicher hungrig."  
Ich schluckte. Ich war sehr, _sehr_ hungrig, aber was aß man hier? Hoffentlich Sachen, die auch mir schmeckten. Ich warf einen Blick auf Bacon. Und hoffentlich kein Schwein. Das würde ich nicht übers Herz bringen, nicht in seinem Beisein. Mein Blick schweifte wieder zu Karei. "Ich hoffe, es gibt kein Schwein. Das esse ich nämlich nicht." Ich versuchte zu grinsen, aber es wollte mir nicht so ganz gelingen.  
Karei sah zu Bacon. "Keine Sorge, ich habe hier keine Tiere, die ich schlachte. Nur Milchkühe, Legehennen und Schafe." Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Karei stand schon in der Tür und bedeutete uns, hereinzukommen. Er führte uns direkt in die zweite Etage, wo nur drei Türen abgingen. Zwei davon führten in die Zimmer, in denen Alanus und ich heute schlafen würden.  
"Was ist hinter der dritten Tür?" Neugierig deutete ich auf die verbliebene Tür. Ohne zu zögern öffnete Karei sie und ein kleines Zimmer, vollgestopft mit schlichten Regalen voller dicker Bücher kam zum Vorschein. In der Mitte lag ein dünner Teppich.  
"Hier studiere, bete und meditiere ich. Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr gerne in den Folianten lesen."  
Langsam ging ich in den Raum und zog vorsichtig ein Buch aus dem ersten Regal. Als ich es aufschlug, war die Enttäuschung jedoch groß, es waren nur asiatisch anmutende Schriftzeichen zu erkennen. Vermutlich waren alle seine Bücher auf canthanisch. "Naja. Ich kann diese Schrift nicht lesen." Ich hielt die aufgeschlagenen Seiten in die Richtung der Männer. Während Alanus ziemlich verdutzt aus der Wäsche sah, nahm Kareis Gesicht einen beschämten Ausdruck an.  
"Verzeiht. Ich vergaß, dass Ihr aus Tyria seid. Die Bücher sind alle auf canthanisch. Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte Euch nicht bloßstellen."  
"Ist schon in Ordnung." Genauso vorsichtig, wie ich das Buch heraus gezogen hatte, schob ich es auch wieder hinein.  
"Ihr könnt Eure Sachen gerne auspacken, während ich Essen zubereite." Mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln drehte er sich um und ging die Treppe wieder hinunter.

Erwartungsvoll sah ich Alanus an. Jetzt musste er mir erzählen, wieso er besser über Karei (den von Dwayna gesegneten, nicht unserem Gastgeber) Bescheid wusste als ich. Wir verzogen uns also in eine der Kammern und ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf die Matratze, während er sich auf einem kleinen Sitzkissen mir gegenüber niederließ. "Nun", begann ich erwartungsvoll, "wie war das eben mit Karei? Woher wusstet Ihr das auf einmal?"  
Verlegen sah er mich an. "Erstmal, können wir uns vielleicht duzen? Mir fällt es immer noch schwer, mich an diese Form der Anrede zu gewöhnen. Ich heiße..."  
"...Alanus. Habe ich schon mitbekommen.", lächelte ich. "Wir sollten bei diesen Namen bleiben, es wäre sonst nur noch verwirrender. Aber sag mir, wie zur Hölle bist du auf diesen Namen gekommen?"  
Verlegen druckste er rum. "Naja... Also die Silbe 'al' ist keltisch und bedeutet Fels, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Und da mir grade nichts besseres einfiel, habe ich halt einen lateinisch klingenden Namen daraus gemacht. Aber was heißt hier 'auf diesen Namen?' 'Leo The Fearless' ist jetzt auch nicht grade das Gelbe vom Ei."  
Beschämt sah ich auf den Boden. "Ja, ich weiß. Aber so habe ich sie eben genannt. Ich fand den Namen toll. Eine furchtlose Kriegerin ist doch cool. Also dachte ich. Naja, wie dem auch sei. Was war das vorhin mit Karei? Wie ging das?" Diese Frage brannte mir schon seit Stunden unter meinen Nägeln, zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

"Ich verstehe es ja selber nicht. Es war einfach eine Eingebung, ich wusste einfach, wie dieser Karei gelebt hatte und ich sah auch, dass es genau diese Demut war, die ihn so weit gebracht hatte. Ich musste es einfach sagen. Es war so offensichtlich, ich verstehe selber nicht, warum. Es war ein bisschen so, als hätte Karei - _unser Karei_ - mir etwas über den anderen Karei erzählt, fast so, als hätte ich seine Gedanken gelesen. Es war jedenfalls _sehr_ komisch." Nachdenklich stierte Alanus vor sich hin.  
_Wie soll er Kareis Gedanken gelesen haben, noch dazu ohne es zu wollen?_ Ein bisschen seltsam fand ich es schon. Gedankenverloren betrachtete ich meine Füße. Mir fiel auf, dass ich noch meine Stiefel trug und begann, sie langsam auszuziehen. Meine Armstulpen zog ich ebenfalls aus, dann sah ich Alanus an und bat ihn mit einem auffordernden Blick und einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tür das Zimmerchen zu verlassen. Den Verschluss meines Oberteils zu öffnen war bei Weitem nicht so schwierig wie das Schließen gewesen war und so dauerte es keine zwei Minuten, bis ich wieder mein Leinenhemdchen an hatte. Lediglich die Hose meiner Rüstung behielt ich an.

Mit ausgestreckten Armen ließ ich mich rücklings auf die Matratze fallen. Es war eine mit Stroh oder Ähnlichem gefüllte Matratze, die einfach auf dem Boden lag. An Möbelstücken gab es ansonsten nur noch ein recht großes Sitzkissen in dieser Kammer, die nicht viel größer als vier Quadratmeter sein konnte. Am Ende der Matratze lagen eine gefaltete Decke und ein Kissen. Außer diesen Sachen befanden sich nur noch meine Taschen hier.

Obwohl die Schiebetür geschlossen war, machte sich der leckere Geruch von gebratenem Ei breit und mein Magen begann zu knurren. Während ich mich wieder aufrichtete, nahm ich mir vor, Karei beim Essen endlich über die neuesten Ereignisse in der Welt auszufragen. _Unauffällig natürlich._


	7. I Eine neue Welt -7-

"Es schmeckt wirklich hervorragend!", stieß Alanus zwischen zwei Happen hervor. Während ich mir ebenfalls einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund schob, gab ich ein zustimmendes Geräusch von mir.  
Stolz lächelte Karei. "Freut mich, dass es Euch schmeckt. Die Eier sind von meinen Hühnern, ganz frisch." Kurz hielt er inne, dann sah er von seiner Schüssel auf. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Ihr mit Stäbchen essen könnt? In Tyria hat man doch keine Essstäbchen, oder?"  
_Ach Herrje._ Ob es wohl canthanische Restaurants in Tyria gab? Wie sonst sollte ich das erklären? "Nun, also...", begann ich stotternd. Ich als Fan der canthanischen Lebensweise? Eher ungünstig, da ich mich ja unwissend geben wollte. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, was ich wohl erzählen könnte. Und wieder war es Alanus, der statt meiner antwortete.

"In _Ascalon_ gab es ein hervorragendes canthanisches Restaurant, das immer gut besucht war. Es hieß _Zum goldenen Löwen_ oder so ähnlich. Ich war dort einmal mit einem Bekannten. Seitdem versuche ich mich immer mal wieder an Essstäbchen." Wie hatte er das jetzt wieder gemacht? Zwar hatte ich irgendwann im Verlauf des Tages sicherlich erwähnt, dass ich, vielmehr meine Kriegerin, aus Ascalon war, aber er konnte doch nicht einfach so ins Blaue raten!  
Dennoch war es auf die Schnelle die beste Erklärung, ich stieg also mit ein und gab vor, besagte Lokalität zu kennen. "Meint Ihr vielleicht das Restaurant 'Zum goldenen _Drachen_'?", korrigierte ich ihn.  
"Ja, vielleicht hieß es auch so. Ihr kennt es also?" Aufregung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Man konnte wirklich glauben, er würde dieses Restaurant kennen.  
"Natürlich!", antwortete ich mit gespielter Empörung. "Jeder Bürger Ascalons kennt doch wohl den goldenen Drachen!"  
"Steht es noch? Oder vielmehr _wieder_?" Karei hatte interessiert zugehört.  
Vermutlich spielte er damit auf das große Feuer an, was für mich eine gute Gelegenheit war, meinen langen Aufenthalt in der Wüste anzusprechen und nach Neuigkeiten zu fragen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war lange nicht mehr dort. In der Wüste vergisst man, wie lange man schon dort ist. Gut möglich, dass es wieder steht und alles wieder in geregelten Bahnen läuft, ich habe keine Ahnung. Man ist in der Wüste vollkommen abgeschnitten."  
"Also _in geregelten Bahnen_ scheint dort noch nichts zu laufen, der Handel zwischen Tyria und Cantha ist zwar wieder in vollem Gange, aber Ascalon ist immer noch mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt. Was man so hört besteht Ascalon nur noch aus Asche und Teergruben, wo früher saftig grüne Wiesen und himmelblaue Seen waren." Bedrückende Stille breitete sich aus.

Ich dachte an das schöne Proph-Tut und die Leichtigkeit, die ich damit verband. Man musste sich keine Sorgen um Sterbemalus oder sonstwas machen. Es war eine kleine, feine Welt, man konnte sich die Sammlerrüstung holen und täglich zu Nicholas gehen, die Vorhut-Quests erledigen und so ganz gemächlich seinen LVvA machen. Im Pre-Searing herrschte sowas wie Harmonie, zwar gab es Gegner, manche griffen auch direkt an, wenn man sich ihnen näherte und wenn man nicht aufpasste, lag man (je nach Gegner) schnell mal tot im Dreck, aber dennoch war es irgendwie so friedlich. Es war bei Spielern sehr beliebt, sodass es dort auch viele Charaktere gab, die das Tut niemals verlassen sollten. Es war irgendwie etwas Besonderes. Erinnerungen kamen in mir hoch, von denen ich gar nicht wusste, dass ich sie hatte. Ich sah Ascalon vor mir, in Schutt und Asche liegend, überall zogen dunkle Rauchschwaden hoch, es stank gewaltig nach verbranntem Fleisch und mein Magen zog sich zu einem schmerzenden Klumpen zusammen. Ascalon war wirklich wunderschön und paradiesisch gewesen und die Erinnerungen an das, was nach dem großen Feuer noch davon übrig geblieben war, taten mir in der Seele weh.

Ich legte meine Stäbchen neben die Schüssel und blickte auf mein Essen. Ei-Reis mit Sojasprossen. Wirklich sehr lecker, zumal ich Sprossen sehr, sehr gerne aß, aber mir war nicht mehr nach Essen zumute. Mit belegter Stimme durchschnitt ich die mittlerweile fast unerträglich gewordene Stille. "Es war wirklich wunderschön. Dieser Bauer - Wie hieß er noch? - jedenfalls war dort ein Bauer, der sein Feld mit den Häuten von Pestwürmern düngen wollte. Einige davon waren allerdings nicht ganz tot, wie behauptet wurde. Jedenfalls hatte er immer Probleme mit Würmern, die sein Feld bevölkert haben." Ich schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an den Questtext. Der Arme Bauer hatte wirklich Pech. Viel lustiger hatte ich allerdings den Text von Nicholas gefunden, der erklärte, dass er nur Brand-Schoten von toten Würmern wollte, damit Mary Malones Feld nicht so endete wie das von Pitney. Genau, Pitney hieß er! War das nicht auch der mit den preisgekrönten Schweinchen und dem toten Moa? "Ich glaube, Pitney war sein Name. Er hatte wirklich nur Pech. Er hatte einen wunderschönen Schreiter und eines Tages war der Vogel einfach verschwunden. Vergeblich suchte er überall nach dem Tier. Wir haben es dann schließlich in den Katakomben gefunden. Es war tot und bei ihm war ein Nachtmahr. Widerliche Geschichte. Später sind ihm dann seine preisgekrönten Schweinchen alle weggelaufen und haben im Dorf für Unruhe gesorgt."  
"War Eures auch darunter?" Karei deutete auf Bacon, der neben mir auf dem Boden lag und friedlich döste.  
Ihn nachdenklich betrachtend verneinte ich. "Er ist ein Wildfang. Ich hab ihn hinter dem Wall gefunden, als wir unterwegs waren, um ein paar Charr zu töten."  
"War er verletzt?" Nun sah auch Alanus zu Bacon.  
Irritiert sah ich ihn an. "Nein. Er lief dort einfach friedlich rum. Aber ich habe ihn gesehen und wusste, wir gehören zusammen. Meister Nente war nicht besonders erfreut, als ich mit einem dackelnden Schwein und nicht mit einer anmutigen Raubkatze zurückkam, so wie er mir aufgetragen hatte. Er schien der Meinung zu sein, ein Pirscher der Melandru sei der einzig richtige Tiergefährte für einen Waldläufer. Dabei war ich eher weniger an der Profession der Waldläufer interessiert, wollte eigentlich nur wissen, wie man einen Tiergefährten zähmt, aber er hat mir gleich alles beibringen wollen. Als er dann Bacon sah, hat er davon Abstand genommen, aus mir einen 'richtigen' Waldläufer machen zu wollen." Während Karei und Alanus leise lachten stutzte ich innerlich. Hatte ich grade eine Anekdote aus meinem Leben erzählt, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, wie _meine_ Vergangenheit überhaupt ausgesehen hatte? Zwar wusste ich viel über die Geschehnisse und Quests im Tut, denn da hatte ich mir noch die Mühe gemacht, die Questbeschreibungen durchzulesen, aber dennoch war es anders. Ich hatte das nicht erzählt, weil ich es mir ausgedacht hatte, es war tatsächlich so, als hätte ich mich _erinnert_, dass es so passiert war.


	8. I Eine neue Welt -8-

Während wir das Geschirr vom Tisch abräumten und abspülten versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, wie viel Zeit zwischen dem großen Feuer und dem Ausbruch der Pest lag. Rein vom Spiel her dürfte es ja nicht so lange sein. Die Sequenz nach dem Tut machte einen Sprung von zwei Jahren. Wenn man davon ausging, dass man erst Proph durchspielte und dann nach Cantha ging, anstatt in Löwenstein direkt einen Abstecher zu machen und weiterhin davon ausging, dass die Pest kurz nach dem Tod des Lich anfing, dann war die wichtigste Frage, wie lange es wohl dauerte, wenn man von Ascalon über die nördlichen Zittergipfel nach Kryta von dort in den Dschungel und wieder zurück nach Kryta, durch die Wüste, in die südlichen Zittergipfel und letztendlich zu den Feuerinseln ging.

In Ascalon war man sicher einige Wochen mit dem ganzen Kämpfen beschäftigt, vielleicht einen Monat. Von Ascalon nach Kryta war man mit einer Karawane unterwegs. Karei könnte wissen, wie lange das dauerte, wenn man bedachte, dass zwischendurch noch einige Kämpfe mit dem Steingipfel ausgefochten werden mussten. In Kryta selbst hatte man einige Aufträge für den Weißen Mantel zu erledigen, die einen letztendlich in den Dschungel brachten, wo man schließlich für die Glänzende Klinge arbeitete. Dafür brauchte man vielleicht ein bis zwei Monate, eventuell drei. Das waren alles nur grobe Schätzungen und sehr vage, aber irgendwas brauchte ich ja als Anhaltspunkt. Vom Dschungel aus musste man dann vor dem Weißen Mantel flüchten, durch ein Portal und dann mit einem Schiff wieder nach Kryta, von wo aus es ebenfalls mit einem Schiff in die Kristallwüste ging. Auch das müssten relativ feste Werte sein, die sich herausfinden lassen würden. In der Wüste selbst musste man den Aufstieg meistern und dann zu Glint gelangen. Ich plante dafür mindestens zwei Monate ein und für die Zittergipfel ebenfalls zwei, wegen der Einnahme der Feste Donnerkopf. Da man von Glint direkt in die Zittergipfel gebracht wurde und von dort aus durch den Wesir direkt auf die Feuerring-Inseln, erübrigte sich hier die Reisezeit. Wie lange dauerte es wohl, den Lich zu besiegen? _Allerhöchstens einen Monat_, tippte ich, womit ich dann bei einer Zeit von circa neun Monaten wäre, die Reisezeit noch nicht mit eingerechnet. Mit der Zeit in den nördlichen Zittergipfeln und den einzelnen Reisen mit dem Schiff dauerte es vielleicht elf Monate, schätzte ich.

Das Alles war nur sehr grob überschlagen und sicherlich falsch, aber immerhin hatte ich eine grobe Vorstellung. Wenn das große Feuer also schon drei Jahre her war, war der Lich auch schon besiegt, bei nur zwei Jahren stünde alles noch auf Anfang und Rurik würde vielleicht sogar noch leben. Wieso bloß hatte ich in den nördlichen Zittergipfeln angefangen, die Sequenzen zu überspringen?! Ich wusste nichtmal, wie Rurik gestorben war, hatte es nur am Rande mitbekommen, da er auf einmal fehlte. Von Ruriks Tod würde Karei sicherlich wissen, also überschlug ich im Kopf, wie lange es von dort bis zum Tod des Lich noch dauern würde. Zwei bis drei Monate für Kryta und den Dschungel, zwei für die Wüste und zwei für die Zittergipfel plus einen für den Feuerring, das waren immer noch acht Monate. _Wer weiß, wie gut du geschätzt hast. Vielleicht sind es nur fünf Monate, vielleicht aber auch weitere zwei Jahre._ So oder so musste ich mich erstmal auf meine grobe Schätzung verlassen. Während ich in Gedanken vor mich hin gerechnet hatte, hatte ich unaufhörlich meine Schüssel geschrubbt. Zwar war sie jetzt völlig sauber, allerdings sah Karei mich schräg von der Seite an.  
"Alles in Ordnung? Ihr wirkt so, als wärt Ihr mit Euren Gedanken ganz woanders."  
Sofort hörte ich auf, die Schüssel weiter zu säubern und ließ meine Hände sinken. "Ja. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in der Wüste war. Wie lange ist das große Feuer nun schon her?"  
Lächelnd nahm Karei mir die Schüssel aus der Hand und begann, sie abzutrocknen. "Setzt euch doch wieder an den Tisch, dann reden wir in Ruhe."

* * *

"Wir haben den 23. Nemnai, das heißt, das große Feuer müsste jetzt ungefähr zweieinhalb Jahre her sein. Soweit ich weiß, war es Anfang 1580." Karei blickte in unsere ratlosen Gesichter. "Verzeiht. Ich vergaß, dass Ihr Tyrianer seid." Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, während er nachdachte. Seine Position beibehaltend fing er wieder an zu sprechen. "Der canthanische Kalender ist, soweit ich weiß, um 510 Jahre verschoben, das heißt, das große Feuer war im Jahre 1070. Da die Jahre gleichzeitig beginnen, war es also auch in Eurer Zeitrechnung am Anfang des Jahres." Kurz hielt er inne, so als würde er auf Bestätigung warten, die ich ihm jedoch nicht geben konnte. Dann lehnte er sich wieder vor und sah zu uns. "Wir haben hier zwölf Monate mit jeweils 30 Tagen, aber in Tyria teilt man das Jahr in vier Jahreszeiten ein. Es müsste grade die Jahreszeit der Stecklinge begonnen haben, also die des Wassers."

Da mich die Jahreszeiten nur noch mehr verwirrten, als sie mir halfen, versuchte ich, mich nur auf die Zahlen zu konzentrieren. Das große Feuer war vor zweieinhalb Jahren gewesen, das heißt, es war gut möglich, dass Rurik schon tot war, aber möglicherweise war er noch am Leben. Falls er schon tot war, würde sein Tod ungefähr in die Zeit fallen, als ich mich in der Wüste aufhielt, zumindest hoffte ich das. Da Karei davon gesprochen hatte, dass das große Feuer am Anfang des Jahres war, mussten wir jetzt Mitte des Jahres haben. Wenn es vier Jahreszeiten waren, die hoffentlich gleichmäßig auf das Jahr verteilt waren, dann entsprach jede Jahreszeit drei canthanischen Monaten. Wenn ich Karei nach den Monaten fragte, konnte ich vielleicht herausfinden, welche Jahreszeit es war, was mir zwar erstmal wenig nützte, mir aber immerhin einige Hintergrundinformationen brachte. "Sagt, wie heißen die einzelnen Monate bei Euch?"  
"Changhai, Zhoyo, Nongkam - das entspricht Eurer Jahreszeit des Zephyrs, also der Luft - Zalfawn, Saita, Mikan - Jahreszeit des Phönix, des Feuers - Nemnai, Beibacah, Suzhen -"  
"die aktuelle Jahreszeit.", unterbrach Alanus ihn. Er hatte offenbar etwas Ähnliches wie ich gedacht.  
"Genau. Und schließlich Yundinfang, Songtahn und Kainengtah oder die Jahreszeit des Kolosses, der Erde."  
Zwar versuchte ich, mir die vielen Namen und Bezeichnungen so gut es ging einzuprägen, allerdings konnte ich mir lediglich das heutige Datum und die verschiedenen Jahreszeiten merken. Immerhin wusste ich jetzt ein wenig mehr. "Also es ist das Jahr 1072, welches bei euch das Jahr 1500...?", stockte ich.  
"...1582 ist.", beendete Karei meinen Satz.  
"In Ordnung. Also exakt 510 Jahre Unterschied?", fragte ich unsicher.  
"Genau. Exakt 510 Jahre Unterschied.", echote Karei.

"Verzeiht bitte meine vielen Fragen. Aber eines muss ich noch wissen: Ich weiß, dass Prinz Rurik vorhatte, in Kryta Fuß zu fassen und sich mit ascalonischen Flüchtlingen durch die Zittergipfel zu begeben. Hat er es geschafft? Haben die Ascalonier ein neues Zuhause?" Ich brauchte meine Neugierde nicht mal vorzutäuschen, da ich wirklich darauf brannte, es zu erfahren.  
Kareis Gesicht bekam einen einfühlsamen Ausdruck und plötzlich wusste ich, dass Rurik bereits tot war. Noch bevor er anfing zu sprechen merkte ich, wie ich aschfahl wurde. Meine Hände wurden kalt und mein Herz sank mir in die Hose. "Nun, die Ascalonier haben den Weg geschafft, wie man hört. Aber sie haben einen hohen Preis gezahlt. _Rurik_..."  
"**Nein!** Bitte, nein, das _kann_ nicht sein!" Mein Entsetzen fühlte sich erstaunlich echt an. Alanus war ebenfalls die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. _Er scheint ein sehr fähiger Schauspieler zu sein, seine Bestürzung wirkt sehr authentisch_, dachte ich völlig perplex.

Zwar hatte ich gewusst, dass Rurik sterben würde oder möglicherweise sogar schon tot war, aber dennoch machte es mich fertig, nicht zuletzt, weil Karei soviel Anteil zu nehmen schien.  
"Man sagt, er sei ein sehr charismatischer und engagierter Prinz gewesen, im Kampf gegen die Charr wie auch bei der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat für sein Volk."  
"Ohja, das war er. Letztendlich hat ihm das wohl das Leben gekostet.", hörte ich Alanus mit belegter Stimme sagen. Insgeheim staunte ich über ihn. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung von dieser Welt gehabt, als wir uns heute Vormittag hier begegnet waren, er kannte sie im Gegensatz zu mir nicht einmal, aber dennoch schien er sich sehr schnell damit arrangiert zu haben und hatte sogar eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sich an den Gesprächen zumindest ansatzweise zu beteiligen, ohne Vorwissen mitzubringen.  
Ein Gähnen entfuhr mir. "Entschuldigt mich. Ich denke, ich werde langsam schlafen gehen." Müde stand ich auf und trottete in Richtung Tür, wo ich mich nochmal umdrehte. "Gute Nacht und vielen Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft." Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung wandte ich mich zum Gehen. Auf der Treppe hörte ich, wie Alanus sich ebenfalls verabschiedete und mir folgte. Leise betrat ich meine Kammer und hätte Bacon fast die Tür vor der Nase zugezogen. Indigniert kam er herein und würdigte mich keines Blickes mehr, als er sich auf das Sitzkissen legte. Pure Erschöpfung überkam mich und ich taumelte auf die Matratze zu, ließ mich einfach fallen und schlief sofort ein.


	9. I Eine neue Welt -9-

Tiefe Schwärze umhüllte mich. Ich versuchte mich umzusehen, tastete mit den Händen nach der Umgebung, um zu erfühlen, wo ich war, bekam aber nichts zu greifen. Von weit weg schien ein kleiner Lichtschimmer zu kommen, der sich langsam auf mich zu bewegte. Mit den Armen und Beinen rudernd versuchte ich, mich darauf zu zu bewegen, mein Gefühl sagte mir jedoch, dass ich kein bisschen voran gekommen war. Ich versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber der Lichtschimmer wurde einfach immer größer und greller, bis ich schließlich wegsehen musste, weil meine Augen zu sehr schmerzten. Eine Stimme erhob sich, schien förmlich aus dem Licht zu kommen. Ich erkannte die Stimme, die ich auch schon in meinem Traum gehört hatte. Anfangs hörte es sich nur wie ein Summen an, dann jedoch formten sich langsam Worte aus dem Geräusch. Ich versuchte, sie zu verstehen, weil sie sehr undeutlich waren, so als würde jemand murmeln, aber ein immer lauter und dringender werdendes Kratzen schien alles zu übertönen. Das Licht wurde wieder kleiner und die Stimme immer leiser, doch ein letztes Mal erhob sie sich und sprach laut und deutlich. _Du kennst den Weg, den Du gehen musst._ Dann verschwand das Licht und mit ihm die Stimme. Das Scharren war jetzt unerträglich laut geworden.

Schlaftrunken öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich um. Zuerst wusste ich nicht, wo ich mich befand, erkannte weder das Zimmer, noch das Gepäck, das neben mir stand. Als ich das Schwein an der Tür entdeckte, welches verzweifelt mit den Vorderläufen dagegen schabte, fiel mir wieder ein, was passiert war. Als ich mich aufsetzte bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht mal meine Hose ausgezogen hatte, als ich gestern Abend schlafen gegangen war. Ich stand also auf, um das Schwein rauszulassen und trat ebenfalls in den kleinen Flur. Bacon schoss wie ein geölter Blitz durch die Tür und die Treppe hinunter, wo er vor der Haustür wieder zum Stehen kam. Verschlafen tapste ich die Treppe hinunter und befahl Bacon mit unterdrückter Stimme leise zu sein, schließlich wollte ich niemanden wecken. Als ich bei Bacon an der Tür war, bemerkte ich, wie jemand den Raum betrat. Ich drehte mich um.  
"Guten Morgen." Karei lächelte mich an.  
Wie spät es auch immer war, für mich war es viel zu früh für einen guten Morgen. "Morgen. Habe ich Euch bei irgendwas gestört?", murmelte ich.  
"Nein, ich hatte mein morgendliches Gebet schon beendet." Er war noch früher aufgestanden und hatte sogar schon gebetet? Na, der brauchte wohl wirklich nicht viel Schlaf. "Ich glaube, er will mal vor die Tür, sein morgendliches Geschäft erledigen." Karei deutete auf Bacon.  
"Ähm, ja. Ich glaube auch. Ist das denn in Ordnung für Euch?" Schließlich wollte nicht jeder, dass ein Schwein seine Hinterlassenschaften auf seinem Grundstück verteilte.  
Karei lachte. "Natürlich. Die Hühner laufen hier ja auch frei herum."

* * *

Während des Frühstücks, dass eher mager ausfiel, dachte ich über meinen seltsamen Traum nach. Welchen Weg sollte ich gehen? Und wieso kannte ich ihn? Lustlos kauend brütete ich still vor mich hin.  
"Sagt, darf ich den Grund für Euren Aufenthalt hier in Cantha erfahren?" Kareis Stimme ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken hochschrecken.  
Alarmiert sah ich zu Alanus, welcher ebenso ratlos wie ich zu sein schien. "Nun, also ich hatte hier eigentlich nicht viel vor." Fieberhaft überlegte ich, was ich hier wohl wollen könnte, schließlich war die Pest ja noch nicht ausgebrochen und somit konnte ich ja auch nicht, wie der Charakter es sonst tat, wegen Togos Hilferuf nach Cantha gekommen sein. "Ich wollte hier ein bisschen Erholung finden. Nach der Wüste mal wieder etwas Lebendiges sehen." Um zu verhindern, dass Karei Alanus fragte, brabbelte ich einfach weiter, ohne groß nachzudenken. "Ascalon ist ja alles andere als ansehnlich und die Sümpfe in Kryta stinken fast so sehr wie der weißte Mantel, da schien mir eine etwas größere Reise genau das Richtige zu sein."  
Karei hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. "Der weiße Mantel sagt ihr? Man hört nicht viel von ihnen, außer, dass sie nicht an _die Fünf_" - er sprach die Worte mit großer Ehrfurcht aus - "glauben. Aber das ist ja jedem selbst überlassen. Was bringt euch also dazu, den weißen Mantel so zu verachten?" Er schien ehrlich interessiert zu sein, jedoch befürchtete ich, sehr bald in ein Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Falls ich das nicht schon getan hatte.

"Naja, " - ich hielt kurz inne, um mich zu erinnern, was man in der Kampagne so über den weißen Mantel erfuhr. Er tötete die Auserwählten, aber das wusste vermutlich noch keiner. "erstmal glauben sie nicht an _die_ _Fünf_," - bei mir klang es nicht ganz so erhaben wie bei Karei - "wie Ihr schon sagtet. Das ist natürlich noch kein Vergehen an sich, aber sie verleugnen die Götter und wer sich ihrem Glauben nicht anschließt darf von ihnen nichts erwarten. Außer Verfolgung vielleicht.", setzte ich trocken hinzu.  
Kareis Augen wurden groß. "Sie _verfolgen_ die Anhänger der fünf Götter? _Töten_ sie sie etwa auch?" Da hatte ich ja was angerichtet. Wie kam ich jetzt aus dieser Nummer wieder heraus?  
Wieder war es Alanus, der mich rettete. "Man hört jedenfalls nichts mehr von denen, die sich offen zu einer anderen Religion bekannt haben." Nachdenklich fuhr er mit einem Finger an der Tischkante entlang.  
Er musste mir unbedingt verraten, wie er es immer wieder schaffte, so authentisch zu wirken. _Er ist immerhin ein Schauspieler_, dachte ich. Doch auch wenn ihm das sicherlich half, es erklärte nicht alles.

Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee. Wenn Alanus tatsächlich ein Mesmer war, dann bräuchte er eine Ausbildung. Gut, die bräuchte ich eigentlich auch, um mich eine Kriegerin schimpfen zu können, aber mir würde man wohl einen Vogel zeigen, wenn ich darum bat, mir zumindest die Grundkenntnisse meiner Klasse zu vermitteln. Alanus jedoch schien noch ein unbeschriebenes Blatt zu sein, was kämpferische Fähigkeiten und Erfolge anging. Die Kampagne von Factions begann mit dem Eintritt ins Kloster, wo man lernt, wie man kämpft und schließlich einer der besten Schüler des Jahrgangs wird, wodurch man von Togo zum Anwesen des Ministers mitgenommen wird. Ich war hier, was sprach also dagegen, die Geschichte genauso wie in der Kampagne anzufangen? Ein Knoten bildete sich in meinem Bauch. Wenn es tatsächlich so wie im Spiel war, dann würde hier sehr bald die Pest ausbrechen. Auf dem Bildschirm waren es nur ein paar animierte Computermodelle von stark entstellten Kreaturen, die ansatzweise humanoid waren und wie ein nasser Sack umfielen, wenn der Lebenspunktebalken leer war. Mir wurde übel. Hier würde im Kampf Blut spritzen, vielleicht noch viel ekligeres Zeug, und ich war diejenige, die vorne Stand und den Gegnern die Bäuche und Kehlen aufschlitzen sollte. Meine Knie wurden weich und hätte ich nicht schon auf dem Boden gesessen, meine Beine hätten ohne Zweifel unter meinem Gewicht nachgegeben.

Mit strenger Stimme rief ich mich zur Ordnung. Ich konnte gar nicht Klosterschülerin werden, es war also bestenfalls Alanus, der zum Minister ging. Falls man ihn überhaupt als Schüler nahm, er sah nämlich nicht aus wie 16, oder wann immer man hier ins Kloster eintrat. In welchem Alter waren die Klosterschüler überhaupt? "Wie alt muss man sein, damit man im Kloster von Shing Jea aufgenommen werden kann?"  
Irritiert sah Karei mich an. "Wollt Ihr etwa nochmal eine Ausbildung machen, obwohl Ihr schon aufgestiegen seid?"  
Ich rollte mit den Augen. "Nein. Aber da fällt mir ein: Ist es für Außenstehende wie mich möglich, vielleicht ein oder zwei Dinge von den Großmeistern zu lernen? Es gibt sicherlich einige canthanische..." - verzweifelt suchte ich nach dem richtigen Wort - "..._Fertigkeiten_, die ich noch nicht beherrsche und mir gerne aneignen würde."  
Die Verwirrung war noch immer nicht ganz aus Kareis Gesicht gewichen, er nickte jedoch. "Ja, ich denke, das ist kein Problem. Ihr müsstet Euch nur bei Meister Togo vorstellen und ihm Euer Anliegen vortragen, ich bin aber sicher, dass er hat nichts dagegen haben wird. Er freut sich immer über wissbegierige Schüler - auch solche, die schon große Kämpfer sind." Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

* * *

"...und schließlich der Ritualist. Er ruft Verbündete aus dem Geisterreich herbei, die ihm im Kampf beistehen. Sie können Gegner angreifen oder aber Verbündete schützen und heilen. Auch Ritualisten beten zu Grenth, da sie immer in Kontakt mit seinem Reich stehen. Es gibt aber auch Ritualisten, die beispielsweise zu Dwayna beten, da sie ebenfalls über die Kraft zu heilen und über die Fähigkeit der Luftmagie verfügen. Des Weiteren können Ritualisten auch die Kraft der Ahnen beschwören, indem sie deren Asche halten. Wie genau das allerdings _in echt_ funktioniert weiß ich nicht." Damit beendete ich meine Ausführungen über die einzelnen Professionen in Cantha.  
"Und ich soll also ein Mesmer sein? Ein Illusionist?" Unsicherheit schwang in Alanus Stimme mit.  
"Ja, ich denke schon. Zumindest wäre es logisch, da in dieser Welt so ziemlich alle Schauspieler Mesmer sind. Wir werden sehen, was Meister Togo sagt. Er ist ein sehr weiser Mann. Vielleicht wirst du auch gar nicht aufgenommen, weil du doch nichts kannst.", spöttelte ich.  
"Naja, tatsächlich kann ich keine Illusionen erschaffen. Ich bezweifle auch nach wie vor, dass ich zu so etwas in der Lage sein werde." Nachdenklich sah er einer Mantide hinterher, die in einigen Metern Entfernung durch das Gras stapfte.

"Diese Dinger sind ja schon imposant. So riesige Insekten. Und trotzdem friedlich. Dabei könnten wir locker deren Mittagessen sein."  
"Später sind sie auch alles andere als friedlich. Aber dennoch sind sie wohl eher eine der kleineren Gefahren auf unserem Weg." Bei dem Gedanken an die Befallenen schauderte ich.  
"Du sprichst immer so kryptisch über das was kommt. Was soll denn noch kommen, das schlimmer ist als riesige, kampferprobte Schlangen mit Armen und gigantische Insekten?" Missmutig trat Alanus einen Stein vor sich her.  
Seufzend hob ich meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. "Naja. Wenn es hier wirklich so abläuft wie im Spiel, dann wird hier bald die Hölle losbrechen. _Befallene_ nennt das Spiel diese Wesen. Es waren mal Menschen, die sich durch körperlichen und seelischen Verfall in widerliche, hasserfüllte Monster verwandeln, die alles und jeden töten." Kurz hielt ich inne. "So ähnlich wie Zombies, nur dass sie meiner Einschätzung nach gefährlicher sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie genau man sich damit infiziert, aber wenn man erstmal verwandelt ist, erkennt man niemanden mehr wieder. Sie töten ihre Freunde und Verwandten, weil sie sie nicht wiedererkennen." Ich seufzte nochmals. "Hoffen wir, dass es anders ist. Aber egal, wie es wird, wir dürfen niemandem, wirklich _niemandem_ etwas davon erzählen. Wer weiß, welche Folgen das hätte."  
Bestürzt und zugleich tief in Gedanken versunken nickte Alanus. Vor uns lagen die Tore des Klosters.


	10. I Eine neue Welt -10-

"Wieso machen wir das hier überhaupt?! Offensichtlich wollen diese Leute hier keine neuen Schüler und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich hier überhaupt Schüler werden möchte." Alanus schien von meinem Plan, ihn als Schüler im Kloster unterzubringen, nicht sehr begeistert zu sein.  
"Ja, ich weiß. Aber wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen. Wenn wir bei Meister Togo selbst auch keinen Erfolg haben, dann müssen wir uns was anderes überlegen. Doch solange hoffen wir, dass du hier lernen kannst." Auch ich zweifelte langsam daran, dass wir hier wirklich etwas erreichen würden, aber ich wollte nichts unversucht lassen. Da ich mir nicht erklären konnte, wie oder warum wir hier gelandet waren, versuchte ich mich an das zu halten, was mir die Stimme gesagt hatte. Ich kannte den Weg - und das Einzige, was ich kannte, war die Geschichte, die im Kloster startete. Wenn wir, beziehungsweise Alanus, also nicht aufgenommen wurden, gab es nur die Möglichkeit, auf eigene Faust zu lernen, was jedoch sehr schwer werden dürfte, da wir beide nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatten, wie man Magie benutzt - schließlich gab es so etwas in unserer Welt nicht. Seufzend stieg ich die Treppen zum Linnok-Hof hinauf. Während ich noch meinen Gedanken nachhing, stieß ich mit etwas, vielmehr mit jemandem, zusammen. "Oh, entschuldigt bitte." Ich sah auf und blickte in wunderschöne, strahlend blaue Augen. Wie hypnotisiert taumelte ich zurück und wäre beinahe die untersten Stufen der Treppe hinunter gestürzt, hätte Alanus nicht hinter mir gestanden und mich an der Schulter gepackt.

"Fallt nicht!" Erschrocken schaute das junge Mädchen dabei zu, wie ich immer noch mit den Armen rudernd versuchte, mein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Schließlich packte sie mich entschlossen am Arm und zog mich nach vorne.  
"Danke. Und entschuldigt nochmals." Blut schoss mir in den Kopf bis meine Wangen förmlich glühten. Innerlich verfluchte ich meine Schusseligkeit.  
"Mein Name ist Corasima. Aber alle nennen mich Cora." Offenbar war es ihr ein bisschen unangenehm, von mir angestarrt zu werden, aber ich konnte nicht anders, ihre Augen faszinierten mich. Sie waren von einem hellen Blau und schienen regelrecht zu leuchten. Ihre Haut war hell und makellos, sie kontrastierte gut mit ihrem schwarzen Haar, welches in kinnlangen Rasterzöpfen herunter baumelte und bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung leicht mitschwang. Unsicher biss sie sich auf die Lippen, wodurch sie irgendwie sehr kindlich und süß wirkte.  
Ich riss mich aus meiner Starre und räusperte mich. "Mein Name ist Leo The Fearless. Aber alle nennen mich Leo." Ich versuchte ein Lächeln, es hatte jedoch nicht den gewünschten Effekt, Cora sah weiterhin unsicher zwischen uns hin und her. Langsam drehte ich mich zu Alanus um, da er nicht antwortete. Auch er schien gebannt von ihrer Schönheit sprachlos zu sein. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte schloss er schnell den Mund und stellte sich auch endlich vor.  
"Mein Name ist Alanus. Aber alle nennen mich...äh, Alanus." Genau. Und wenn sie uns bis jetzt noch nicht für Deppen gehalten hatte, war es nun soweit. Ich stieß ihm unauffällig in die Rippen. Endlich begriff er und hörte auf, sie wie ein Idiot anzustarren.

"Sagt, wisst Ihr, ob Meister Togo jetzt Zeit für eine Audienz hat? Wir müssten ihn dringend sprechen." _Audienz_. Es hörte sich irgendwie komisch an, da ich mir Meister Togo immer eher als eine Art väterlichen Freund vorgestellt hatte, nicht als erhabenen Meister.  
Cora schien ebenfalls etwas irritiert über meine Wortwahl zu sein. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie mich an. "_Audienz_? Wann immer Ihr ein Anliegen habt, könnt Ihr zu Meister Togo gehen und es ihm vortragen. Für seine Schüler hat er immer ein offenes Ohr." Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Für seine _Schüler_. Aber genau das war ja unser Problem.  
"Na wenn das so ist. Vielleicht bis später." Unsicher lächelte ich ihr zu. Das Lächeln erwidernd schritt sie anmutig an uns vorbei.  
"Sie ist wunderschön." stieß Alanus hervor, als sie uns nicht mehr hören konnte.  
"Ja, das ist sie." Schweigend stiegen wir die Treppen zum Linnok-Hof weiter hinauf. Dieses Mal achtete ich jedoch genau darauf, niemanden mehr anzurempeln.

Der Aufstieg kam mir unendlich lang vor. Mit jeder Stufe wuchs mein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, das mir sagte, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, Meister Togo zu bitten, Alanus aufzunehmen. Die letzten Stufen kosteten mich unendlich viel Kraft, da meine Knie bei jedem Schritt einzuknicken drohten. Dann schließlich erreichten wir das Tor, das uns noch von Togo trennte. Es war verschlossen und etwas in mir zog mich wieder zurück, wollte umkehren, flüsterte mir zu, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, dass es hier vorbei war und wir umkehren sollten. Ich rief mich zur Ordnung. Viel konnte nicht passieren, entweder wurde Alanus aufgenommen oder nicht. Zwar konnte ich mich nicht wirklich beruhigen, brachte aber immerhin genug Kraft auf, um mit wackeligen Beinen einen weiteren Schritt auf das große Tor zuzumachen. Fast lautlos glitt es nach oben. Es war soweit.  
Mein Magen zog sich zu einem kleinen, schmerzenden Klumpen zusammen und ich fühlte mich, als müsste ich auf allen Vieren weiter kriechen. Woher meine Angst kam konnte ich nicht genau sagen, aber ich fühlte, wie meine Knie begannen zu zittern. Trotz meiner Panik ging ich langsam weiter und betrat den kleinen Hof. Es war genauso wie im Spiel, in der Mitte thronte eine große Statue eines Tempelwächters und vor ihr stand Meister Togo mit einer lockeren Körperhaltung. Er lächelte leicht, als er uns sah.

"Neue Schüler, nehme ich an?" Seine weiche Stimme hatte einen melodischen Klang, der in meinen Ohren nachhallte.  
"Nunja, wir sind keine Schüler. Aber wir hoffen, welche werden zu können.", begann ich zögernd.  
Eine Falte bildete sich auf Togos Stirn. "Eigentlich ist das Schuljahr schon voran geschritten, wir nehmen also so ohne Weiteres keine Schüler mehr auf." Sowas hatte ich befürchtet. Resigniert wollte ich umkehren, doch Meister Togo sprach noch weiter. "Es sei denn, Ihr habt einen guten Grund, der Eure Aufnahme während des Schuljahres rechtfertigen würde. Ein außergewöhnliches Talent zum Beispiel." Das wars dann. Talent hatten wir sicher nicht, wir verfügten ja nicht einmal über die Grundkenntnisse der einzelnen Professionen.  
Zwar hatten wir meiner Meinung nach einen Grund, wenn auch keinen guten, weswegen wir unbedingt ausgebildet werden mussten, aber ich konnte Meister Togo ja nicht erzählen, dass ich diese Welt schon mehrere Male mit verschiedenen Charakteren vor der Pest gerettet hatte. Mit hängenden Schultern wandte ich mich zu Alanus, welcher ebenfalls resigniert dastand. Fast unmerklich zuckte er mit den Schultern. Einen letzen Versuch wollte ich noch unternehmen. Ich straffte meine Schultern und blickte Meister Togo fest in seine ernsten Augen. "Wir haben kein großartiges Talent vorzuweisen, nicht einmal mäßiges. Dennoch bitte ich Euch, uns die Möglichkeit zu geben, in Eurem Kloster zu lernen und eventuell sogar Talente zu entdecken." Kurz zögerte ich, war mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich weitersprechen sollte, kam dann aber zu der Erkenntnis, dass es nicht schlimmer werden konnte. "Falls es um Gold geht, das wäre das kleinere Problem."

Meister Togo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Zweifelsohne ist Geld nicht Eure Sorge, tragt Ihr doch eine teure Rüstung. Ihr" - er deutete mit einem leichten Nicken auf mich - "seid aufgestiegen. Ob Talent oder Training, Ihr seid eine fähige Kriegerin. Ich denke nicht, dass ich Euch eine Ausbildung zuteil werden lassen muss. Ihr jedoch" - nun richtete er seinen Blick auf Alanus - "seid kein Kämpfer. Ich werde Ausbilder Ng bitten, Euch die Grundkenntnisse Eurer Profession zu vermitteln." Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen. Zwar gab es für mich noch immer keine Möglichkeit, das Kämpfen als Kriegerin zu erlernen, aber immerhin hatten wir einen Platz für Alanus gefunden. Ich würde mich ihm einfach anschließen und schauen, was ich dabei lernen konnte. Unsicher sah ich zu Meister Togo. "Man sagte uns, wir müssten - falls wir aufgenommen würden - eine Gebühr bezahlen. Wo müssen wir hin und auf wieviel beläuft sich diese Gebühr?"  
"Normalerweise nehmen wir pro Schüler und Jahr zehn Platin." Ich schluckte. _Zehn Platin?!_ Hoffentlich besaß ich soviel überhaupt, ich hatte eigentlich wenig Lust, meine Rüstung zu verhökern... "Da Ihr allerdings schon viel verpasst habt und außerdem nur einer von Euch Schüler wird, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Ihr zusammen zehn Platin bezahlt und dafür für den Rest des Schuljahres eine Unterkunft und Verpflegung für Beide sowie Unterricht für einen bekommt." Er lächelte spitzbübisch. "Es ist jedoch nicht verboten, die Trainer in einer freien Minute um eine kleine Lektion zu bitten.", zwinkerte er.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich einen halben Meter über dem Boden schweben, so erleichtert war ich.

* * *

Nachdem Meister Togo uns zu dem Mann gebracht hatte, der im Kloster offenbar für die Anmeldungen zuständig war und ihm mit eindringlichen Worten, die wir leider nicht verstanden, da er canthanisch sprach, erklärt hatte, dass wir hier bleiben würden und eine verminderte Gebühr zahlten, händigte der Mann Alanus missmutig eine Rüstung aus.  
"Bietet keinen besonderen Schutz, wirst hier schließlich nur üben, aber sie wird ihren Dienst schon tun.", nuschelte der Mann.  
Unsicher nahm Alanus die Kleidung aus rotem Samt entgegen. "Wie soll so dünner Stoff denn auch groß schützen?", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sich in eine kleine, durch einen Vorhang abgetrennte Nische verzog, um seine Rüstung anzuprobieren.  
Der Mann setzte ein schmieriges Lächeln auf und wischte sich mit seinen Wurstfingern über seine speckige Schürze, die seinen Wanst stramm umspannte. "Während der Schönling sich hübsch macht könnten wir's uns ja gemütlich machen. Is' nie verkehrt, wenn man gleich Kontakte zu einflussreichen Personen knüpft." Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter und entblößte faulige Zähne und breite Lücken zwischen ihnen. Mir wurde schlecht.  
Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu, nahm mein Kinn zwischen seine dicken Finger und betrachte mit seinen dunklen Schweinsäuglein mein Gesicht ausgiebig. Langsam kam sein Mund immer näher, ich konnte seinen Atem riechen, faulig und widerlich. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, mein Gesicht aus seinem Griff zu wenden, doch er packte nur noch fester zu. Zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen fauchte ich ihm Flüche und Verwünschungen zu, doch es half nichts. Ich konnte seinen heißen Atem schon auf meinen Lippen spüren, da schrie er plötzlich auf. Sein Griff lockerte sich und ich taumelte nach hinten.  
Auch Alanus hatte den Schrei bemerkt und war aus der improvisierten Umkleide herausgekommen, um nachzusehen, was vor sich ging. Der Mann hatte seine Hände schützend zwischen seine Beine gepresst und stand zusammengekrümmt und wimmernd in der Mitte des Raumes. Vor ihm stand Bacon und _fauchte_. Wenn er soetwas konnte.

Schleunigst verließen wir den Raum, während der Mann, noch immer fluchend und drohend, versuchte, auf Bacon loszugehen. Er holte aus, um ihn zu treten, doch Bacon reagierte reflexartig, packte das vorschnellende Bein mit seinem Maul und riss den Mann zu Boden. Dann kam auch er heraus gerannt. Ich drehte mich nochmal um und sah den Mann direkt an. "Is' nie verkehrt, wenn man gleich Kontakte zu einflussreichen Personen knüpft.", äffte ich ihn nach. "Das habt Ihr gut erkannt, Ihr hättet es Euch mit meinem Schwein nur nicht gleich so verscherzen sollen. Er ist nämlich manchmal _sehr_ einflussreich, wie Ihr grade erfahren durftet." Damit schlug ich die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich hörte ihn noch weitere wüste Beschimpfungen schreien, entschloss mich aber, diese zu ignorieren.  
Grade wollte ich mich zu Alanus umdrehen, und ihm einen triumphierenden Blick zu werfen, da bemerkte ich, dass er nicht mehr da zu sein schien. Ich entdeckte ihn einige Meter entfernt mit Cora plaudernd und gesellte mich zu ihnen.  
"Dem habt Ihr's aber richtig gezeigt! Mieser Kerl, das war sowas von überfällig." Ihre Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. Offenbar war ich nicht die Einzige, die dieser Widerling angegraben hatte.  
"Naja, eigentlich war das mein lieber Bacon hier." Mit einer präsentierenden Handbewegung deutete ich auf mein Schweinchen, das mittlerweile wieder wie die Ruhe selbst neben mir stand und den Boden beschnüffelte.  
"Oh, Bacon heißt er. Ist das ein tyrianischer Name?" Sie kniete sich neben ihn hin und begann ihn im Nacken zu kraulen.  
"Ähm, ja, so ähnlich." Man kannte hier wohl keinen Bacon. War vielleicht auch besser so.

Ich sah zu Alanus. Die Rüstung sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus, es war eine Jacke aus rotem Samt, die mit einem anthrazitfarbenem Taillengürtel zusammengehalten wurde. Hose und Stiefel waren ebenfalls anthrazitfarben, jedoch hatten die Stiefel zur Jacke passende rote Seidenapplikationen. Er hielt ein paar hellgraue Handschuhe und eine ebenfalls hellgraue Maske in den Händen. "Steht dir wirklich gut, dieser Aufzug. Allerdings solltest du zum Kämpfen _die_ - ", ich deutete auf die Rüstungsteile in seinen Händen, " - auch noch anziehen."  
"Wie bitte, ich soll eine Maske tragen? Ernsthaft? Eine _Maske_?", fragte er ungläubig.  
"Nunja. Frag vielleicht mal Ausbilder Ng, ob die Maske wirklich sein muss. Aber die Handschuhe solltest du schon anziehen. Sieht auch wirklich schick aus.", zwinkerte ich.  
Cora richtete sich wieder auf. "Wenn Ihr heute noch von Ausbilder Ng unterrichtet werden sollt, dann würde ich Euch empfehlen, Euch zu beeilen, er wartet überhaupt nicht gerne." Ohje. Es war noch nicht mal Mittag und wir hatten schon volles Programm. Beziehungsweise Alanus hatte es. Ich war hier ja keine Schülerin.

Nachdem Cora mit uns zu Ausbilder Ng gegangen war und Alanus sein allererstes Training begonnen hatte, bat ich sie, mir ein bisschen was vom Kloster zu zeigen. Bereitwillig ging sie mit mir in jeden Winkel des Klosters, zeigte und erklärte mir alles, was ich wissen wollte und schien daran sogar Freude zu finden.  
Während wir auf Alanus warteten, erzählte sie, dass sie eine Austauschschülerin aus Elona war und dass sie in den ersten Tagen völlig orientierungslos gewesen sei. Sie konnte gut nachvollziehen, dass ich mich nicht zurecht fand und froh über jemanden war, der mir half, mich einzugewöhnen. Als Mönchin hatte sie die strenggläubige Großmeisterin Amara als Lehrerin, welche es nicht sehr schätzte, wenn man sie mit allzu weltlichen Belangen wie Eingewöhnungsschwierigkeiten konfrontierte.  
Da Alanus und Cora am Nachmittag frei hatten, schlug ich vor, im Sunqua-Tal etwas unsere Fähigkeiten zu trainieren, nicht zuletzt, weil ich neugierig war, was Alanus gelernt hatte.


	11. I Eine neue Welt -11-

"Also dann." Man konnte die Abscheu in Alanus' Augen deutlich sehen. Ich hatte ihn überredet, zusammen mit Corasima Mantiden vor den Toren des Klosters zu bekämpfen, um Erfahrung im Kampf zu sammeln, damit ich ebenfalls lernte, meine Waffen zu benutzen. Im Gegensatz zu mir hatte er heute schon die Gelegenheit gehabt, seine Fertigkeiten einzusetzen und auszuprobieren, während ich immer noch ahnungs- und hilflos war.  
Ich positionierte mich breitbeinig vor ihm und hob meine Axt, um damit wahllos auf ein Insekt in der Nähe zu zeigen. "Alles klar. Wir nehmen die da.", ich schluckte. Auch mich stieß es ab, unschuldige Rieseninsekten zu töten, aber je eher ich mich daran gewöhnte, desto leichter würde es für mich werden, wenn wir gegen richtige, gefährliche Gegner kämpfen mussten.  
Ich hörte Alanus noch etwas murmeln, das nach "Ohje, ohje..." klang, ignorierte es aber. Noch einmal tief durchatmend straffte ich mich. Dann rannte ich auf die Mantide zu, riss noch währenddessen meine Axt hoch und versuchte, sie - oder es - zu treffen, jedoch konnte ich mich nicht überwinden, ernsthaft zuzuschlagen. Meine Augen schließend holte ich aus. Als ich eher zaghaft in die Richtung schlug, in der ich die Mantide vermutete, federte die Axt dumpf zurück, die Chaosmaterie summte lautstark. Ich hatte den hart gepanzerten Rücken getroffen.  
Alarmiert drehte sich das einer Gottesanbeterin ähnelnde Insekt zu mir um. Seine Mandibeln klackerten aufgeregt und es machte Anstalten, mit seinen sensenartigen Vorderbeinen nach mir zu hacken.  
Tief Luft holend drängte ich meine Zweifel und Abscheu zurück und zwang mich, richtig zu kämpfen. Die Axt wie einen Badmintonschläger hoch erhoben, stand ich da, zögerte noch einige Sekunden und ließ sie dann mit aller Kraft auf das linke Schultergelenk niedersausen.

Knackend gab das Gelenk nach und das Tier kippte leicht zur Seite. Mir wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick des humpelnden Etwas, das mit seinem verbliebenem Arm weiterhin versuchte, nach mir zu schlagen. Mich immer weiter zurück ziehend wich ich seinen Hieben aus, war jedoch irgendwann zu langsam, wodurch es mich an meinem Oberschenkel erwischte. Schmerz durchzuckte mein Bein, strömte in meinen Fuß und zwang mich zum Humpeln. Ich stöhnte auf. Seitlich taumelnd versuchte ich mein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und gleichzeitig das schmerzende Bein zu entlasten. Zu meiner Rechten hörte ich das vertraute Geräusch eines Heilzaubers, woraufhin sich die Wunde wie von selbst langsam wieder schloss und verheilte. Adrenalin pumpte durch meine Adern und ich sah die Mantide finster an. Einen Dickkopf wie mich als Gegner sollte man niemals unterschätzen. Den nächsten Schlag blockte ich mit meinem Schild, den Blick noch immer grimmig dorthin gerichtet, wo ich die Augen vermutete. Ich vernahm eine Art Jaulen, als das Insekt erneut auf mich einschlug. Es hieb immer wieder nach mir, jedes Mal wurden seine Laute eindringlicher, zeugten von immer stärker werdenden Schmerzen. Schließlich fiel es noch voller Qual zuckend zur Seite um und krümmte sich zusammen, während es undefinierbare Geräusche des Sterbens von sich gab. Fassungslos sah ich zu dem Tier hinunter, nahm kaum war, wie Alanus hinter mich trat.  
"Es war mein Zauber. Dadurch schaden sie sich mit jedem Angriff selbst. Einfach widerlich.", Fassungslosigkeit, Bitterkeit und eine Spur von Selbstverachtung schwangen in seiner Stimme mit. Er wollte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, aber ich ließ mich einfach ins Gras fallen und schnappte nach Luft. Adrenalin pumpte durch meine Adern, wallte durch mein Blut, verursachte mir Übelkeit.

Als ich den schlimmsten Schock überwunden hatte, stand ich auf und ging mit weichen Knien zu Alanus und Cora hinüber. Es musste einen seltsamen Eindruck auf die junge Mönchin machen, dass ich es kaum fertig brachte, eine Mantide zu töten, obwohl ich offensichtlich schon aufgestiegen war. Natürlich konnte ich konnte ich ihr dafür keine Erklärung geben, versuchte, ihren Fragen auszuweichen, indem ich nach den Gewohnheiten im Kloster fragte, spürte aber, dass diese Frage sie noch beschäftigte. Wohl aus Höflichkeit erwähnte sie sie nicht mehr.

* * *

Den nächsten Morgen verbrachte ich damit, in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie die Xunlai-Truhe funktionierte. Während Alanus mit Großmeister Kaa sprach, löcherte ich die Xunlai-Agentin mit den unmöglichsten Fragen. Die Truhe verband offenbar nicht mehrere Charaktere miteinander, sondern war ausschließlich von einer Person allein nutzbar. Wie genau die Magie funktionierte wollte sie mir allerdings nicht verraten, das sei ein Geschäftsgeheimnis. Nachdem Alanus vom Großmeister den Auftrag erhalten hatte, sich bei Mei Ling zu melden, um dort weitere Fertigkeiten zu erlernen, suchte er mich, damit wir gemeinsam dorthin gehen konnten.  
Da Cora anderweitig Unterricht hatte, machten wir uns alleine auf den Weg. Ich kannte die Route und dachte, das Ganze währe innerhalb einiger Minuten abgehakt, jedoch musste ich feststellen, dass es uns fast eine ganze Stunde kostete, bis wir Mei Ling erreichten.  
Obwohl wir, von den Mantiden unbehelligt, in einem gemütlichen Tempo durch das Tal gewandert waren, war ich schweißüberströmt. Unerbittlich brannte die Mittagssonne auf uns herab und ich wollte nicht wissen, wie es Alanus in seiner Rüstung ging, ich hatte ja kaum was an.

Als wir zu der Mesmerin traten, streifte ihr Blick kurz über Alanus, nur um dann an mir kleben zu bleiben. Sie rümpfte ihre Nase, als sie an mir herabblickte. "Habt Ihr Euch bis hierhin durchgekämpft? Ihr stinkt jedenfalls wie eine Horde wilder Yetis." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Im Gegensatz zu Lehrern war es Schülern nur einmal die Woche gestattet, ein Bad zu nehmen und ich hätte ihr liebend gerne meine Meinung gesagt und dass ich die hygienischen Zustände mehr als nur dürftig fand, jedoch hielt ich mich zurück. Alanus musste etwas von ihr lernen, da war es möglicherweise unklug, sich direkt am Anfang unbeliebt bei ihr zu machen. Stattdessen sah ich einfach missmutig an ihr vorbei.  
Während Alanus sein Anliegen vortrug, ging ich in Gedanken die Aufgabe durch. Bei Mei Ling musste man, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, eine Verhexung entfernen, weiter nichts. An die Folgequest konnte ich mich jedoch beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern. Meinen Gedanken weiter nachhängend bemerkte ich zu spät, dass Mei Ling grade dabei war, Alanus eine Fertigkeit zu erklären, die ich, hätte ich zugehört, vielleicht auch hätte lernen können.

Als wir außer Hörweite waren, nahm ich Alanus beiseite. "Warte. Hinter dieser Kurve - ", ich deutete den Weg hinauf, den wir nehmen wollten, um Mei Lings Aufgabe zu erfüllen und den Priester von seiner Verhexung zu befreien, " - kommt uns ein Tengu entgegen."  
"Ein _was_?" Fragend sah Alanus mich an.  
"Ein Tengu. Sie sind so eine Art humanoide Vogelwesen. Gehen aufrecht und können sogar sprechen, haben aber Federn und einen Schnabel."  
Offenbar versuchte er grade, sich so etwas vorzustellen, denn kurzzeitig war sein Blick nachdenklich in weite Ferne gerichtet. Ich unterbrach seine Gedanken. "Das Problem ist: Nicht alle Tengu sind Menschen freundlich gesinnt. Und die, die hier in den Bergen leben, werden uns töten wollen. Sie werden uns ohne Vorwarnung angreifen, sobald sie uns bemerken."  
"Das sind ja gute Neuigkeiten...", hörte ich Alanus murmeln.  
"Ja, ich weiß. Da ich eine bessere Rüstung als du und außerdem einen Schild habe, werde ich besser immer ein Stück vorgehen, für den Fall, dass Gegner kommen, die wir nicht umgehen können. Sobald mich jemand angreift, versuche ich mein Bestes, um ihn bei Laune zu halten, sodass du nicht angegriffen wirst und ungestört zaubern kannst. Ich vertraue dir, dass du die Gegner tötest, bevor sie mich töten. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob ich mich überwinden kann, sie mit meiner Axt ernsthaft zu verletzen."  
Zweifelnd sah Alanus mich an. "Meinst du nicht, wir könnten mit ihnen reden? Du hast doch gesagt, dass sie sprechen können."  
Halb belustigt, halb besorgt blickte ich den Weg hinauf. "Naja. Man könnte es natürlich versuchen. Aber ich befürchte, das wird nichts bringen. Und im Zweifelsfall würde ich sagen, lieber die als wir..." Ich schluckte. Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, wieder zu kämpfen und erst recht wieder zu töten, aber es würde ja nur noch schlimmer werden, wenn die Pest ausbrach. Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie sich etwas Warmes, Kratziges an mein Bein schmiegte. Irritiert sah ich an mir hinunter.

"Bacon!" Er musste den ganzen Weg bis hier hin alleine gelaufen sein. Zwar waren Tiergefährten im Kloster erlaubt, jedoch außerhalb des Kampfes ungern gesehen, weshalb ich Bacon in den südlichen Teil des Klosters gebracht hatte. Dort befand sich eine große, sandige Fläche, auf der sich jegliches Getier wälzte und miteinander spielte. Für die Waldläufer war es eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten, ihr Tier beschäftigt und sicher zu wissen, ohne negativ bei ihren Nicht-Waldläufer-Lehrern aufzufallen.  
Jetzt stand Bacon hier und machte Anstalten, mich zu trösten. Einige Minuten kraulte ich seinen kratzigen Nacken, dann richtete ich mich wieder auf. "Also gut. Wir sind zu dritt und die Gegner hoffentlich immer alleine. Versuchen wir unser Bestes. Ich hoffe, Mei Ling hat dir nützliche Fertigkeiten beigebracht." Mein Versuch, die Situation mit einem Witz aufzulockern, scheiterte erbärmlich.

Wir machten uns also auf den Weg und liefen bald auf einer dünnen Schneeschicht durch das Gebirge. Wie erwartet trafen wir an der ersten Biegung auf einen Tengu, der auch gleich los stürmte, als er uns erblickte. Meinen Schild schützend vor meine Brust erhoben stellte ich mich ihm in den Weg und wollte grade etwas sagen, ihn bitten, uns in Ruhe zu lassen, als er mit einem heftigen Hieb auf meinen Schutz zu mir stürzte. Wieder spürte ich Adrenalin durch meine Blutbahnen wallen und schlug ihm intuitiv und ohne groß nachzudenken mit einem kräftigen Hieb meine Axt mitten ins Gesicht. Knackend spaltete sich sein Schädel, sein Schnabel klappte auf und der leblose Körper kippte kraftlos nach vorne. Mitten in der Bewegung zu einem zweiten Schlag verharrte ich, starrte auf den Körper, dem ich geistesgegenwärtig auswich, und begriff nicht einmal richtig, was da eben passiert war. Bacon sah mich ebenfalls irritiert an, aber etwas sagte mir, dass ihm der Kampf schlichtweg zu kurz gewesen war. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die dicken Blutstropfen, die ich überall im Gesicht hatte. Mir wurde schlecht und noch ehe ich mich ablenken und mir die Gedanken verbieten konnte, sah ich die Bilder des gespaltenen Schädels vor mir, spürte das warme Blut auf meine Haut spritzen und hörte das ekelerregende Kacken. Immer und immer wieder spielte sich das Szenario vor meinem inneren Auge ab, bis ich schließlich in die Knie ging, meine Hände in den kalten, weichen Schnee grub und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Übelkeit und der Wunsch mich zu Übergeben wuchsen mit rasender Geschwindigkeit. Mein Gesicht in den kalten Schnee pressend versuchte ich tief ein- und auszuatmen. Inzwischen war auch Alanus zu mir geeilt und beugte sich einfühlsam über mich.  
Nachdem ich eine halbe Ewigkeit im Schnee gelegen hatte und wieder so klar im Kopf war, dass ich mein Zittern bemerkte, richtete ich mich auf. Kraftlos sah ich zu Alanus, welcher ebenfalls sehr blass aussah.

* * *

Wie durch ein Wunder schafften wir es zum Schrein, ohne weitere Gegner bekämpfen zu müssen. Mit einer ungeahnten Leichtigkeit schwang Alanus seinen Zauberstab und befreite den sabbernden und brabbelnden Priester von seiner Verhexung, während ich frierend daneben stand. Fast schon beschwingt machten wir uns auf den Rückweg zu Mei Ling, unsere gute Laune nahm aber ein jähes Ende, als wir wieder an der übel zugerichteten Leiche des Sensali vorbei kamen. Trotz der dünnen Schneeschicht, die sie bedeckte, konnte man die unnatürlich verdrehte Haltung des toten Körpers deutlich erkennen. Nicht nur wegen der Kälte fröstelte ich, als wir vorsichtig über die Überreste stiegen. Kurzzeitig überlegte ich, ihn zu begraben, beschloss dann aber mit einem Blick zum Himmel, dass es zu lange dauern würde. Im Übrigen würde es ihn sicherlich entehren, von Menschen beerdigt zu werden, versuchte ich meine Entscheidung vor mir selbst zu verteidigen. Auch wenn es herzlos wirkte, wollte ich so objektiv wie möglich bleiben, bemühte mich, mir einzureden, dass es eigentlich ja nur ein paar Pixel waren und dass es niemandem etwas brachte, wenn ich sentimental würde. Schließlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, Alanus zu einem der besten Schüler zu machen, da ich mich schwach daran zu erinnern glaubte, dass man mit Togo zum Anwesen des Ministers ging, weil man ein vielversprechender Schüler war. Mitleid mit jedem einzelnen Gegner, den wir töteten war da eher hinderlich.

Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen überreichte Mei Ling Alanus ein rosafarbenes Stück Papyrus, welches mit canthanischen Schriftzeichen beschrieben war, die Belohnung für unsere Aufgabe. "Ich weiß Eure Anstrengungen und Diskretion zu schätzen, und auch wenn jeder andere Schüler für diese Aufgabe allerhöchstens die Hälfte der Zeit benötigt hätte, habt Ihr das gut gemacht. Immerhin seid Ihr in einem Stück zurück gekommen und stinkt nur ein Wenig mehr als vorher." Innerlich kochte ich vor Wut über ihre schnippische Bemerkung, riss mich jedoch zusammen. Ich wollte wissen, was die nächste Aufgabe war, um den morgigen Tag planen zu können.

Nachdem Alanus die Anweisung erhalten hatte, Lo Sha zu suchen und bei ihm weitere Lektionen zu lernen, machten wir uns auf den Rückweg. Es war schwierig, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er einer der besten Schüler werden musste, aber auch er sah die Notwendigkeit, wenn wir dem Geschehen nicht immer hinterherlaufen wollten. Dennoch hatte er Zweifel.  
"Nur damit ich mitkomme: Wenn wir - also ich - zum besten Schüler werde, dann stellt Meister Togo uns jemandem vor, der aber eigentlich schon befallen ist und den wir dann töten müssen. Und ab da sind wir dann nur noch unterwegs und bekämpfen diese widerliche Zombie-Krankheit? Also wenn du mich fragst, dann würde ich lieber einfach ein ganz normaler Schüler sein und keine Zombies töten.", Müdigkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Ich konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, was er sagte, hatte selbst schon diesen Gedanken gehabt. Aber wir waren sicherlich nicht aus unserer Welt gerissen worden, um hier dabei zuzusehen, wie andere diese hier retteten.  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. "Ja ich weiß. Ich habe auch schon an sowas gedacht. Aber ich glaube, wir Beide wissen, dass das nicht das Richtige ist." Es war ein komisches Gefühl, zu wissen was kommt und nichts verhindern zu können. Ich hatte noch nie an Sachen wie Schicksal oder Bestimmung geglaubt, aber genau das trieb mich jetzt an, weiter zu machen, obwohl mich das alles hier zutiefst anwiderte.  
Er nickte mir nachdenklich zu. "Aber was wäre, wenn wir es trotzdem nicht täten?"  
Den Rest des Weges zum Kloster verbrachten wir mit Theorien über Zeitschleifen, Paralleluniversen und Paradoxa.


	12. I Eine neue Welt -12-

"Das war übrigens eine sehr, sehr schlechte Idee, die du da hattest.", hörte ich Alanus neben mir keuchen.  
Ich konnte ihm nicht widersprechen. Da wir von Lo Sha den Auftrag bekommen hatten, eine Schatulle wiederzubeschaffen, die er für Mei Ling erstanden hatte, mussten wir in das berüchtigte Purpurschädel-Lager. Glücklicherweise war Cora heute mit uns gegangen. Sie hatte die rettende Idee gehabt, einige Purpurschädel zu überwältigen und dann ihre Kleidung anzuziehen. Leider hatten sie den Schwindel sehr schnell bemerkt, wohl, weil wir nicht so erbärmlich stanken wie sie, oder aber, weil wir nicht so derbe sprachen, oder aus sonst einem Grund. Als unser Schwindel drohte aufzufliegen, hatte ich mir schnell die Schatulle geschnappt und war geflüchtet, ebenso wie Alanus und Cora. Nun rannten wir um unser Leben, dicht gefolgt von einer wütenden Meute barbarischer Piraten, die uns ganz sicher nicht wohlgesonnen waren. Meine Muskeln brannten, doch ich trieb mich an, weiter zu rennen, da mir sonst der sichere Tod drohte. Ein Blick in die Gesichter von Alanus und Cora zeigte mir jedoch, dass sie ebenfalls am Ende waren und es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis wir das Tempo verringern mussten, weil einer nicht mehr konnte.

Plötzlich strauchelte Alanus, stolperte, rappelte sich jedoch wieder auf und hatte fast wieder zu uns aufgeschlossen, da traf ihn ein Pfeil direkt in seine linke Wade. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei ging er zu Boden und versuchte nun, auf allen Vieren weiter zu kriechen. Es war ein beklemmender Anblick. Ich riss Cora am Arm, die wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war und perplex auf Alanus starrte und zog sie runter zu ihm. Als sie sich neben ihn gekniet hatte, deutete ich mit einem entsetzen Gesicht hinter ihn und schrie, so laut ich konnte "Pass auf!". Während Alanus Anstalten machte, auszuweichen, riss ich mit aller Kraft den Pfeil aus seinem Bein, wodurch er kurzzeitig in Ohnmacht fiel. _Verdammt! Nicht auch das noch!_  
Die Meute hatte mittlerweile zu uns aufgeschlossen und ich konnte sehen, wie die Krieger auf uns zu stürzten, die Waffen gezogen und ein sadistisches Grinsen im Gesicht. So schnell ich konnte richtete ich mich auf, überließ Cora den ohnmächtigen Mesmer und zog meine Axt. Ich konnte meine Angst nicht verbergen, aber ich spürte auch Wut. Mit einem Kampfschrei, der mehr ein gepresstes Stöhnen war, stürzte ich auf die Kämpfer zu, die jetzt nur noch wenige Meter entfernt waren.

Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie mich auslachen würden, stattdessen versteinerten ihre Mienen und sie kamen zum Stehen. Auch die hinteren Purpur-Schädel hielten nach und nach inne, bis schließlich alle steif da standen. Die Kampfschreie und Hasstiraden erstarben und blankes Entsetzen breitete sich in ihren Gesichtern aus. Irritiert sah ich zwischen ihnen hin und her, ging probeweise einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie beachteten mich gar nicht mehr. Ihre Blicke waren starr in die Ferne, weit hinter mich gerichtet und von tiefem Grauen gezeichnet. Die geisterhafte Stille wurde von leisem Wispern durchbrochen, bis schließlich einer der Piraten schrie "Ja, das ist das Kind! Verdammt, das ist das Kind! Rennt um euer Leben!" und die Purpur-Schädel sich mit angsterfüllten Augen umdrehten und wegrannten, ohne nochmal zurück zu sehen.  
Jetzt war es an mir, stocksteif da zu stehen und wie gebannt der Meute hinterherzublicken, die es eilig hatte zu verschwinden. Wie vom Donner gerührt sah ich ihnen nach, nicht einen Augenblick kam es mir in den Sinn, mich umzudrehen, bis mich ein zaghaftes "Leo...?" aus meinen Gedanken riss. Cora zupfte an meinem Arm und bedeutete mir, hinter mich zu sehen.

Was ich sah verschlug mir die Sprache. Dutzende von Geistern standen da, eine ganze Wand aus Geistern und mein erster Gedanke war, dass es unmöglich so viele verschiedene Binderituale geben konnte. Erst dann wurde mir klar, dass ich vielleicht Angst haben sollte, wenn eine Horde von kampferprobten und bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Piraten das Weite suchte bei diesem Anblick.  
Zwischen den Geistern trat nun eine zierliche Gestalt hervor, die in leichte, lila-rote Bekleidung gehüllt war. Der Kopf war gänzlich von einem Tuch umschlungen, während der Rest eher offenherzig war. Das Oberteil bestand aus einem knappen, trägerlosen BH und ausschweifenden Schulterapplikationen, während der Rock nur aus mehreren Lederstücken zu bestehen schien. Überall auf der Haut befanden sich schlangenartige Tatowierungen, sogar zum Hals führten welche hin, welcher jedoch von silbernen Reifen komplett eingeschlossen wurde. Es war ein imposanter Anblick und mir fiel regelrecht die Kinnlade runter, als mir klar wurde, dass das die Obsidian-Rüstung sein musste. Mit wenigen Schritten war die Ritualistin zu uns gekommen und blieb nun in zwei Metern Entfernung stehen.  
"Ihr braucht keine Angst haben. Ich bin nicht hier, um Euch zu töten." Ihre Stimme war brüchig und schwach, so als hätte sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geredet.  
"Was macht Ihr hier?", fragte Cora, die sich als Erste wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
"Alte Schulden begleichen. Geht jetzt. Und erzählt niemandem, dass Ihr mich getroffen habt." Auch wenn ich ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte, fühlte ich ihren durchdringen Blick auf uns ruhen. Mit einer anmutigen Bewegung schwang sie ihren Stab und die Geister verschwanden nach und nach. Es war ein gruseliger Anblick, dabei zuzusehen, wie ein Geist nach dem anderen mit einem erstickten Stöhnen von seinen Ketten in den Boden gezogen wurde und einfach verschwand, obwohl er sich gegen die Ketten schmiss und versuchte, ihnen zu entkommen.

* * *

Nachdem wir wieder sicher am Kloster angekommen waren, hatten Alanus und ich uns an die Küste westlich des Klosters gesetzt und minutenlang schweigend auf das dunkle Wasser gestarrt.  
"Das war vorhin echt gruselig." Alanus' Stimme zitterte noch immer ein wenig.  
"Jetzt hast du mal einen Ritualisten live gesehen. Ich wusste ja, dass sie Geister beschwören können, aber das war wirklich...imposant." Ich hob einen Stein auf und warf ihn in das Wasser, das leise auf meine Füße schwappte. "Wie gehts deinem Bein? Alles wieder in Ordnung?"  
"Es fühlt sich an wie neu. Es war übrigens nicht sehr nett, mir einfach ohne Vorwarnung den Pfeil aus dem Bein zu reißen. Du hättest mich wenigstens vorher fragen können." Nun nahm auch Alanus einen Stein und schmiss ihn mit aller Kraft in das dunkle Nass.  
"Tut mir Leid. Aber der Pfeil musste nunmal raus und Cora war ja da, um dich wieder zusammen zu flicken." Schweigend betrachteten wir die Wellen, die der Stein in dem Wasser hinterlassen hatte.

"Also ICH werde jetzt baden. Kommst du mit?" Ohne groß auf eine Antwort zu warten, fing ich an, meine Rüstung Stück für Stück auszuziehen. Zwar konnte sie sicherlich auch etwas Reinigung vertragen, jedoch machte ich mir ein bisschen sorgen um die Metallteile der Rüstung. Ich wollte schließlich keine verrosteten Stellen an diesem Prachtstück haben.  
"Du willst jetzt und hier baden gehen? Es wird bald dunkel und besonders warm ist das Wasser hier auch nicht..." Skepsis war auf Alanus' Gesicht zu erkennen.  
"Naja, du hast sicherlich Recht, aber kaltes Wasser ist mir lieber als zu stinken." Ich hatte nun auch mein Oberteil geöffnet und begann gerade damit, den Ärmel langsam abzustreifen, als er sich nervös wegdrehte.  
"Ich, ähm...weißt du, ich würde mich natürlich auch gerne waschen, aber..."  
"...aber es ist dir unangenehm, dass ich hier halb nackt sitze? Glaub mir, ich fühl mich auch etwas unwohl. Lass uns einfach ins Wasser gehen und uns säubern, wir sind doch zwei erwachsene Menschen, oder?" Ich sagte das ruhiger, als ich mich tatsächlich fühlte. Zwar wollte ich mich sehr dringend waschen, noch einen Tag länger in dieser brütenden Hitze, die auf dieser Insel allgegenwärtig schien, und ich würde die Dreck- und Schweißkrusten abkratzen können, davon war ich überzeugt, aber auch ich war etwas gehemmt. Dennoch beschloss ich, dass ich jetzt direkt baden gehen würde, denn auch wenn ich keine Waschutensilien dabei hatte, würde ich das Schlimmste wohl auch ohne Seife entfernen können. Langsam ging ich einige Schritte ins Wasser. Es war tatsächlich sehr kühl, doch das schreckte mich nicht ab. _Vielleicht wärmt meine Dreckschicht mich ja ein bisschen_, dachte ich belustigt.  
Auch Alanus hatte inzwischen seine Sachen ausgezogen und watete nun leise hinter mir ins Wasser. "Es ist echt kalt!", hörte ich ihn fluchen.  
Ohne großartig weiter auf ihn zu achten begann ich, mit meinen Händen meine Haut zu schrubben. Für kurze Zeit war nur das gleichmäßige Platschen des Wassers zu hören, dass unsere Bewegungen erzeugten. Als ich meine Haut soweit bearbeitet hatte, dass ich zu dem Schluss kam, sie ohne Seife nicht weiter säubern zu können, drehte ich mich zu Alanus um. Es dämmerte schon und das Wasser reflektierte die Orangetöne der untergehenden Sonne. Ich tauchte bis zu meinen Schultern ins Wasser ein und schwamm die wenigen Meter zu ihm. Auch er hatte sich mittlerweile umgedreht und sah fasziniert in meine Richtung.  
"Deine Haare sind so wunderschön." Er hob seine nasse Hand und löste die Klammern, die mein Haar an seinem Platz hielten. Wie eine warme Decke fielen sie auf meine Schultern und ich merkte plötzlich, wie kalt mir eigentlich war. Fröstelnd zog ich meine Arme an meinen Körper. Als wäre er grade aus einer Trance erwacht, sah Alanus mich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an. "Wir sollten wieder an Land gehen. Sonst holen wir uns hier noch den Tod." Damit wandte er sich ab und ging langsam aus dem Wasser.

Während ich noch damit beschäftigt war, meine Rüstung wieder halbwegs überzuziehen, blickte Alanus auf das Wasser, das nun kaum noch vom Horizont zu unterscheiden war, nachdem die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwunden war. "Es ist so schön, so idyllisch.", hörte ich ihn vor sich hin murmeln.  
"Ja, kaum zu glauben, dass das hier eigentlich nur ein Computerspiel ist.", erwiderte ich nachdenklich.  
Er drehte sich zu mir um. "Wie alt bist du eigentlich? _In echt_ meine ich." Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in meine und ich begann, mich unwohl zu fühlen.  
"Naja...eigentlich bin ich schon ein bisschen zu alt für dieses Spiel hier." Alanus zog eine Braue hoch.  
"Zu alt? Hier spritzt Blut und Eingeweide fliegen und du bist _zu alt_ für dieses Spiel?"  
"Das Spiel ist ab zwölf!" verteidigte ich mich. "Natürlich spritzt auf dem Bildschirm kein Blut und es fliegen auch keine Innereien durch die Gegend. Es ist alles ziemlich unblutig, wenn man das so sagen kann." Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Er wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort. "Also gut. Ich bin vor kurzem 22 geworden. Und du?"  
Ein nervöses Lachen entfuhr ihm. "Ich? Für dich bin ich wahrscheinlich uralt." Kurz schweifte sein Blick in weite Ferne, dann straffte er sich jedoch und ging an mir vorbei in Richtung Kloster. "Wir sollten nicht noch länger hier bleiben. Wer weiß, ob sie uns überhaupt noch rein lassen."


	13. I Eine neue Welt -13-

Als Alanus die Treppen zum Ausgang des Klosters hochstieg, sah ich den Unmut in seinem Gesicht. Wortlos ging er an mir vorbei, wohl in der Erwartung, dass ich ihm widerspruchslos folgen würde, doch das tat ich nicht. Als ich ihn eingeholt hatte, griff ich nach seinem Arm und zwang ihn, sich umzudrehen. "Was ist los? Du machst keinen besonders glücklichen Eindruck."  
"Bin ich auch nicht.", antwortete er schroff. Schon wandte er sich wieder zum Gehen, doch ich hielt ihn zurück.  
"Nein. Sag mir was los ist. Wir können es uns hier nicht erlauben, unachtsam durch die Gegend zu laufen, weil wir schlecht drauf sind und auch nicht, unsere Verbündeten im Stich zu lassen, wenn wir einen miesen Tag haben."

"Also gut." Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um. "Wir sind seit drei Tagen hier und es kommt mir vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, weil ich seitdem schon zweimal dem Tod nur knapp entkommen konnte. Und als wäre das hier nicht alles schon genug, schickt der Großmeister mich zu einem Tengu. EINEM TENGU!" Mit einem sarkastischen Unterton fügte er hinzu: "Das sind welche von den Viechern, die uns ohne zu zögern töten, falls du das schon vergessen hast." Ich wollte etwas einwenden, doch er ließ mich nicht zu Wort kommen. "Es reicht ja nicht, dass wir gestern fast drauf gegangen wären, weil wir diesem liebeskranken Lo Sha seine bescheuerte Schachtel bringen mussten, nein, schicken wir sie nochmal direkt zum Feind. Und heute haben wir nicht mal Cora dabei, das heißt, es wird niemanden geben, der uns zusammen flicken wird, wenn der Tengu mit uns fertig ist. Vielleicht ist es für die anderen Schüler normal, an einem Nachmittag ein ganzes Lager gefährlicher Piraten aufzumischen, ich stelle mir unter 'lernen' etwas anderes vor." Er atmete tief ein und schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten.

"Okay. Ich kann nachvollziehen, was du sagst." Ich bedeutete ihm, ein Stück mit mir zu gehen, hinaus vor die Tore des Klosters, und setzte mich dann auf eine der Treppen davor. "Auch für mich ist das hier keineswegs Alltag. Zwar finde ich meine Axt wunderschön, aber es widert mich dennoch an, sie als Waffe zu führen." Noch bevor ich weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach Alanus mich.  
"Aber _du_" - er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus - " wurdest hier nicht mit Feuerbällen und Schwertern von riesigen Schlangen begrüßt. Diese Welt ist einfach schrecklich und das war sie vom ersten Moment an, seit ich hier bin." Stumpf stierte er vor sich hin.  
"Ja, diese Welt _ist_ voller Gefahren. Aber sie ist anders als unsere Welt. Hier dauert es nicht Tage oder sogar Wochen, bis tiefe Wunden verheilt sind. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, kannst du hier auch wiederbelebt werden." Ich wollte ihm meinen Arm aufmunternd über die Schulter legen, ließ ihn jedoch wieder sinken. Nach dem gestrigen Erlebnis war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, wie ich mit ihm umgehen sollte.

"Viele Dinge hier sind anders." Seinen Blick nachdenklich in weite Ferne gerichtet, sprach er bedächtig weiter. "Ich frage mich, was passiert, wenn wir hier _richtig_ sterben. Glaubst du, wir kommen wieder zurück in unsere Welt?" _Oh nein. Sowas würde ich sicherlich nicht zulassen!  
_Abwehrend hob ich die Hände. "Es ist schwachsinnig, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Da du es nicht weißt und auch nicht herausfinden kannst, ist es reine Zeitverschwendung, Vermutungen anzustellen, über das, was sein _könnte_. Lass uns lieber versuchen, unsere Energie darauf zu verwenden, hier einigermaßen klar zu kommen. Es ist auch schon so schwer genug, da brauchst du dir nicht noch einen Kopf über andere Dinge machen."  
Ein wütendes Schnauben entfuhr ihm. "Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dir steht, aber ich _habe_ bereits ein Leben. Ich will dieses hier gar nicht. Ich will _meins_ zurück. Wenn du dich hier besser fühlst, weil du glaubst, hier bald die Welt retten zu müssen, bitte, _ich_ ziehe mein Leben in der 'realen Welt' vor." Das hatte gesessen. Sprachlos sah ich ihm hinterher, während er wutentbrannt wieder ins Kloster stapfte.

* * *

"Ihr solltet darüber reden." Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch. Ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, war Cora zu mir gekommen.  
"Worüber sollte wer reden?" Scheinheilig sah ich sie an.  
"Leo, ich bin weder blind noch blöd. Erst bleibt ihr gestern Abend bis weit nach Sonnenuntergang weg und kommt mit noch feuchter Haut und in halbherzig übergestreiften Rüstungen wieder zurück, dann sehe ich vorhin im Vorbeigehen, wie Alanus eine Übungspuppe nach der anderen zugrunde richtet und jetzt finde ich dich still vor dich hin brütend hier auf der Treppe. Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, was zwischen Euch gelaufen ist?" Ja, das glaubte ich, denn sie hatte aus dem Offensichtlichen die naheliegendsten Schlüsse gezogen. _Falsche Schlüsse.  
Aber wer hatte das noch getan?_ Erschrocken drehte ich mich zu ihr um. "Glaubst du, die anderen Schüler...?"  
Sie lächelte beschwichtigend. "Nein, das denke ich eher weniger. In ein paar Wochen stehen die Vorprüfungen in den einzelnen Professionen an und jeder hat alle Hände voll zu tun, sich auf die Aufgaben vorzubereiten." _Auch das noch._ In so kurzer Zeit würde es mir, oder vielmehr _uns_ doch niemals gelingen, aus Alanus einen guten Schüler zu machen. Ich seufzte.

* * *

"Cora glaubt also, wir hätten miteinander geschlafen?" Leichte Verwirrung schwang in Alanus' Stimme mit.  
"Ja. Zugegebenermaßen waren ihre Argumente auch nicht einfach so von der Hand zu weisen." Unsicher sah ich zu ihm . "Was machen wir deswegen? Sollen wir sie in dem Glauben lassen?"  
"Vorerst ja, würde ich sagen. Wegen heute morgen...", fing er an.  
"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es ok ist. Wir sind beide sehr angespannt. Da passiert es schon mal, dass man sich im Ton vergreift." Es war mir unangenehm, das Thema nochmal aufzugreifen, nachdem wir es den gesamten Vormittag über breitgetreten hatten. "Der Tengu wird uns übrigens nicht direkt angreifen.", versuchte ich ungeschickt das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Ich dachte, die wären uns nicht freundlich gesinnt. Der letzte wollte uns jedenfalls ohne zu zögern töten." Er zog seine Augenbrauen fragend zusammen.  
"Das ist richtig. Aber es gibt verschiedene Tengu-Stämme. Der letzte Tengu war ein Sensali, die stehen im Krieg mit den Menschen. Es gibt aber auch einen friedlichen Stamm, die Angchu-Tengu. Talon Silberflügel, der Lehrer, gehört auch zu diesem Stamm." Als Antwort murmelte Alanus nur irgendetwas in sich hinein.

In der Ferne konnte man schon die schemenhaften Umrisse des vogelartigen Kriegers erkennen. Ich spürte, wie die Aufregung in mir stieg. Nicht nur, dass ich zum ersten Mal mit einem nicht menschlichen Wesen richtig sprach, nein, noch dazu hatte ich vor, von ihm zu lernen und mir einige Sachen beibringen zu lassen. Auch Alanus schien das bevorstehende Treffen nicht ganz kalt zu lassen, alle paar Sekunden strich er mit seinen Handflächen über seine Hose. "Was ist los? Hast du vergessen deine Sachen zu bügeln?", witzelte ich.  
Wie ertappt sah er mich an. "Nein. Aber ich schwitze. Bist du auch so nervös?" Ich nickte.

Das Training war hart. Immer wieder zeigte Talon uns, wie man einen Angriff pariert und übte ebenjenes mit uns. Nach einer guten Stunde hatte ich die Bewegung halbwegs raus, während Alanus noch immer hilflos das Schwert vor sich hielt. Resigniert ließ der Tengu seine Waffen sinken und sah zu Alanus. "Ich sehe zwar, dass Ihr Euch Mühe gebt, aber Ihr scheint nicht zum Krieger gemacht zu sein. Ich lege Euch nahe, es mit einer anderen Profession zu versuchen."  
Auch Alanus ließ sein Übungsschwert sinken. "Ja, vermutlich. Danke für Eure Zeit." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch ich hielt ihn zurück.  
"Ich muss doch auch Kämpfen lernen.", wisperte ich. Dann wandte ich mich an Talon. "Entschuldigt, aber ich würde gerne noch mehr lernen. Könnten wir vielleicht noch eine Fertigkeit trainieren?"

Etwas, das ich als ein Lächeln deutete, machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Kriegers breit. "Keine Fertigkeit an sich, nein, aber wir könnten einen Übungskampf austragen. Ihr zwei gegen mich - Natürlich könnt Ihr auch ohne Schwert kämpfen, wenn Euch das mehr liegt."  
Alanus sah mich skeptisch an. "Glaubst du, wir haben eine Chance?", fragte er leise.  
"Eigentlich eher weniger, aber er wird uns schon nicht umbringen.", raunte ich zurück. _Zumindest hoffte ich das._ Ich straffte mich. "Also gut. Wie lauten die Regeln?"  
"Wer entwaffnet ist oder aufgibt, hat verloren." Kurz hielt der Tengu inne. "Ihr seid Mesmer, richtig?" Von Alanus kam nur ein unsicheres Nicken. "Solltet ihr dann nicht Eure Maske tragen? Sonst könnte doch Euer schönes Gesicht im Kampf entstellt werden." Ein kreischendes Lachen entfuhr Talon. Auch wenn es sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt war, klang es furchteinflößend.

Während Alanus noch an seiner Maske rumnestelte stellte ich mich neben ihn und versuchte auf die Schnelle eine Taktik zu entwickeln. "Kannst du ihn irgendwie verhexen, sodass er Trugbilder sieht?"  
"Nein." war die knappe Antwort.  
"Okay. Kannst du ihn irgendwie anderweitig behindern?", ich wollte ungern gegen Talon antreten, wenn er vollkommen auf den Kampf fokussiert war.  
"Ich werds versuchen. Sitzt die einigermaßen?", er sah mich fragend an.  
"Höhö. _Warum hast du 'ne Maske auf?_" Offensichtlich verstand Alanus diese Anspielung nicht, denn er zog nur eine Braue hoch. "Ja, sie sitzt. Hauptsache, du siehst genug."

* * *

Nach einem harten Kampf - den wir natürlich verloren hatten - waren wir noch ein bisschen bei Talon geblieben, primär, um zu verschnaufen, doch irgendwie hatte sich ein Gespräch entwickelt und so hatten wir noch ein bisschen geplaudert, über das Kloster, die Großmeister und die Lehrer.  
"Wie ist eigentlich der andere Krieger-Lehrer drauf?" Plötzlich sah Alanus mich alarmiert an. Musste er etwa heute auch noch zu dem anderen Lehrer? Nun bemerkte ich, dass auch der Tengu leicht befremdet den Kopf schief legte. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt? In Gedanken wiederholte ich meine letzten Worte nochmal. _Vielleicht etwas zu salopp. Hier redet sicherlich keiner so._ Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

Endlich antwortete Talon mir. "Er ist ein fähiger Krieger." _Das war alles?_ Fragend richteten wir unsere Blicke auf den Tengu. "Wegen seiner extremen Abneigung gegenüber meiner Rasse haben wir wenig füreinander übrig, aber sein Talent als Krieger steht außer Frage."  
Ich spürte, wie mich eine Woge der Wut durchzog. Wenn ich eins nicht leiden konnte, dann war es Ignoranz, Faschismus und rassistisches Denken. Und das hier brachte es auf ein ganz neues Level. Abfällig schnaubend stand ich auf. "Diesem Mistkerl werde ich zeigen, wem hier die Abneigung gebührt." Mein Unverständnis über diese Intolleranz wuchs von Augenblick zu Augenblick und mit ihm mein Hass auf den Krieger, der Tengu verachtete, weil sie keine Menschen waren. Sie konnten sprechen, fühlen und denken wie wir, wenn in ihrer Art vielleicht auch etwas mehr Naturverbundenheit und dadurch auch mehr Wildheit lag. Zwar hatte ich bis jetzt nur Talon kennen gelernt, aber er war geduldig, ruhig und dennoch kraftvoll und tödlich. Nach dem herablassenden Verhalten der Mesmer-Trainer war sein Unterricht eine wilkommene Abwechslung. Und dieser Mensch maßte sich an, jenem Tengu mit Geringschätzigkeit zu begegnen. Es war nicht nur das, was Talon sagte, es war auch das, was mir wieder in Erinnerung kam, was ich in den Questbeschreibungen gelesen hatte, was mich rasend machte.

Mit einem durchdringenden Blick sah ich den vogelartigen Krieger an. "Bitte, bringt mir bei, wie ich ihn besiegen kann." Natürlich war es naiv von mir zu glauben, ich könnte es mit einem erfahrenen Kämpfer im Zweikampf aufnehmen, aber das war mir im Moment egal. Heißer Zorn pumpte durch meine Adern, sodass ich mich sogar stark genug fühlte, um einen Yeti mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.  
"Eure Empörung ehrt Euch, aber einen Lehrer anzugreifen würde zu Eurem sofortigen Ausschluss aus dem Kloster führen. Im Übrigen bin ich geübt im Kämpfen mit dem Schwert, Ihr aber scheint lieber mit der Axt zu kämpfen. Außer einigen simplen Angriffen und den üblichen Verteidigungstechniken _kann_ ich Euch also auch nicht allzu viel beibringen." Mit tiefen Atemzügen versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen und sah schließlich beschämt zu Boden. Jetzt, da meine Wut langsam nachließ, erschien es mir albern und peinlich, einen Kampf überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen zu haben.  
"Entschuldigt mich. Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt erstmal etwas Zeit für mich." Mit einer knappen Verbeugung verabschiedete mich und stapfte in Richtung Kloster davon.


	14. I Eine neue Welt -14-

"Ihr hättet Euren Tiergefährten ruhig mitbringen können." Der Tengu deutete eine Verbeugung zur Begrüßung an und ich tat es ihm gleich.  
"Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es so sinnvoll ist, schließlich will ich ja selbst kämpfen lernen und nicht mein Schweinchen vorschicken." Mit einem verhaltenem Grinsen sah ich zu ihm auf. Der Klang seines kreischenden Lachens hallte an den turmhohen Mauern des ministerlichen Anwesens wider und erzeugte bei mir eine Gänsehaut.  
"Also gut. Fangen wir an. Seid Ihr bereit für eine neue Lektion?" Er hielt mir ein kleines Übungsschwert entgegen. Irritiert sah ich ihn an.  
"Aber ich habe doch schon ein Schwert." Ich hielt triumphierend mein Kurzschwert hoch, das ich vor einigen Tagen in meinem Rucksack gefunden und mitgenommen hatte, damit ich mehr als nur Schildschläge und Körperangriffe lernen konnte.  
"Das hier, junge Kriegerin, ist auch kein _Schwert_, es ist ein _Dolch_."  
"Oh." Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden. "Aber wieso ein Dolch?"  
Er bedachte mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick. "Das ist kein Dolch, wie Assassinen ihn benutzen. Es ist ein _Parier_dolch. Ihr könnt damit wie mit einem Schild Angriffe blocken, ihn aber gleichzeitig auch als zweite Kampfwaffe benutzen. Und ihr könnt - sofern Ihr gut genug seid - damit sogar die Schwerter Eurer Gegner zerbrechen." Erschrocken blickte ich auf mein Kurzschwert. "Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, Eure Ausrüstung zu zerstören. Es klappt auch nur bei längeren, dünneren Waffen. Macht Euch also keine Sorgen um Euer Schwert."

Ohne weitere Umschweife drückte er mir den Dolch in die Hand und begann, mir die einzelnen Bewegungsabläufe zu erklären und vorzuführen. Hochkonzentriert und dennoch mit den Gedanken weit weg wiederholte ich immer wieder seine Bewegungen, ließ sie von ihm nachkorrigieren und führte sie nochmals aus. So verbrachte ich meinen Vormittag, während ich gedanklich noch bei den gestrigen Geschehnissen war. Seit wir bei Talon gewesen waren, hatte ich beschlossen, weiterhin von ihm in der Schwertkunst unterrichtet zu werden, während Alanus die einzelnen Lehrer alleine abklapperte. Gestern war er jedoch unterwegs zu Sujun, dem Waldläufer-Trainer gewesen und ich hatte es mir nicht nehmen lassen, ebenfalls mit Bacon dem Unterricht beizuwohnen. Zuerst hatte Sujun etwas verwirrt geschaut, dann aber gelacht, als er verstand, dass Bacon mein Tiergefährte war. Zwar legte auch er Alanus nahe, sich einen Tiger oder eine andere Raubkatze zu zähmen, so wie Meisterwaldläufer Nente es einem auch auftrug, doch er schien sichtlich amüsiert über mein Warzenschwein.

Er hatte es ausgiebig gekrault, bevor wir losgingen, um einige Kaninchen zu befreien, die, wie ich schon wusste, höchstvermutlich von Zho dort eingesperrt worden waren, da sie vorhatte, einen Yeti zu fangen. Doch das behielt ich natürlich für mich. Nachdem der vom Hunger getriebene Kappa besiegt und auch das letzte Kaninchen befreit worden war, kam der Lehrer nochmals auf das Thema Tiergefährte zu sprechen. Es sei wichtig, auf den richtigen zu warten und man sollte nicht unbedacht irgendeinen Gefährten wählen, nur weil er einem gefiel, es sei ein Bund fürs Leben, der sich nicht mehr lösen ließe und deshalb sei es von unvorstellbarer Bedeutung, dass man auf den richtigen wartete. Zwischenzeitlich hatte ich fast vergessen, dass er von einem Tiergefährten und nicht von der Eheschließung sprach. Alles in Allem war es aber eine sehr lehrreiche Lektion, da er mir noch ein, zwei kleine Kniffe im Kampf mit einem Tiergefährten beibrachte. Er erklärte mir, wo die Stärken und Schwächen eines Tieres lagen und wie ich sie für mich nutzen und mit den meinen verbinden konnte. Als er mir jedoch nahe legte, mehr auf Bacon einzugehen, um in einen Dialog mit ihm zu kommen, beendete ich das Gespräch und ging wieder zu Talon. Eine Paartherapie für mich und mein Schwein? Soweit kam es noch!

Am Abend hatte Cora uns über Sujun ausgefragt, da unter den Schülern wohl allgemein bekannt war, dass er ein verschrobener Kerl war. Als elonische Austauschschülerin hatte sie nicht die Möglichkeit, hier in Cantha jede einzelne Klasse in Ruhe kennen zu lernen.  
Während die canthanischen Schüler schon als Kinder ins Kloster kamen, um über Jahre hinweg ihre Fertigkeiten in allen Professionen zu perfektionieren, wurden die elonischen Schüler erst als junge Erwachsene bei den Sonnenspeeren aufgenommen und ausgebildet, weswegen sie sich nur auf eine Nebenklasse beschränkten, die sie auch hier im Kloster weiterhin erlernten. Mit tyrianischen Schülern verhielt es sich ähnlich.  
Obwohl wir irgendwie ja auch so eine Art Austauschschüler waren, hatte Meister Togo Alanus zu allen Großmeistern geschickt, mit der Anweisung, jede Klasse kennen zu lernen, um sich eine fundierte Meinung bilden zu können, bevor er sich endgültig für eine zweite Profession entschied. Und dabei war das Schuljahr ja schon weit voran geschritten!

* * *

Gegen Mittag lief Alanus an uns vorbei und ich bat um eine kleine Pause, damit ich mich kurz mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Ich hatte ihn am Morgen zu Jinzo, dem Assassinen-Trainer, gehen sehen und das hatte mich neugierig gemacht. Als ich zu ihm trat, war sein Blick auf den Parierdolch gerichtet. "Offensichtlich bin ich nicht der Einzige, der heute mit Dolchen kämpft. Aber bist du dafür nicht beim falschen Lehrer?"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Kann ich dir später erklären. Was hast du jetzt vor?"  
"Nach einem Lehrer namens Panaku suchen. Aber vorher wollte ich mir dieses imposante Gemäuer hier mal näher ansehen." Mit einem Nicken deutete er auf das Anwesen hinter sich.  
Panaku. Ich wandte mich zum Gehen. "Warte bitte kurz auf mich, ich komme mit!", rief ich noch, als ich weglief. Schnell tauschte ich den Übungsdolch gegen mein Schild und entschuldigte mich bei Talon, dass ich so überstürzt aufbrach, es schien ihm aber nicht viel auszumachen und so ließ er mich mit einem "Bis morgen!" ziehen.

Alanus war schon langsam in Richtung der Feste geschlendert und beäugte das imposante Bauwerk staunend. "He!", beschwerte er sich, als ich ihn am Arm packte und weiter ins Gebirge zog.  
"Du wirst noch genug Zeit haben, dir das alles ganz genau von innen und von außen anzusehen. Jetzt müssen wir zu Panaku. Der Weg dürfte relativ lang sein, also sollten wir uns sputen, wenn wir noch vor der Dunkelheit bei ihm sein wollen." Und _ihm_ wollte ich ganz sicher nicht im Dunkeln begegnen.  
"Warum diese Hektik, wir haben grade erst Mittag." Doch auch er beschleunigte seinen Schritt.  
Während des langen Weges erzählte mir Alanus von seinen Erfahrungen mit den anderen Professionen. Wie er zusammen mit anderen Elementarmagiern auf einem großen Kampfplatz gekämpft hatte und sie - entgegen der Anweisungen des Lehrers - nicht mit Feuerbällen beworfen sondern verhext hatte, sodass sie sich mit jedem Zauber selbst schadeten. Es schien mir, als hätte er sich damit arrangiert, ein Mesmer zu sein, der die Kraft seiner Gegner gegen sie richtete und wäre gelassener geworden, was das Kämpfen angeht.

Auch ich erzählte von meinen Übungsstunden, jedoch waren sie nicht annähernd so unterhaltsam wie seine, da ich Stunde um Stunde damit verbrachte, Bewegungen zu erlernen, zu verinnerlichen und sinnvoll im Kampf einzusetzen, während Alanus immer wieder neue Aufgaben bekam. Er erzählte auch von den Übungsdienern, die er mit Jinzo und einem Schüler namens Vun Ying bekämpft hatte. Die Knochendiener mussten ihn sehr beeindruckt haben, denn er beschrieb bis ins kleinste Detail, wie die Knochen aus ihren verwesenden Körpern heraus standen und wie das tote Fleisch lose an den Gebeinen baumelte.  
Schaudernd und zugleich fasziniert hörte ich ihm zu.

Wir hatten schon eine gute Strecke zurückgelegt, als uns ein Sensali entgegenkam. Scharf sog ich die kalte Luft ein, Alanus war seine Anspannung ebenfalls anzumerken. Auch wenn ich mich mit Talon gut verstand, dieser Tengu hier würde mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten, wenn ich ihm nicht zuvor kam. Ich versuchte mich also zu erinnern, was Talon mir über die Schwachstellen einiger Gegner erzählt hatte. Mein Schwert gezückt rannte ich los, zögerlich zwar, aber ich wusste, dass ich keine Wahl hatte und ihn würde töten müssen. Der Sensali stürmte ebenfalls auf mich zu, den Schnabel für wildes Kampfgekreische weit geöffnet und die leuchtend gelben Augen fest auf mich gerichtet.

Fast schon instinktiv wehrte ich den ersten Schlag des Tengus ab, kam jedoch nicht zum Angriff, da er direkt noch einmal zuschlug. Ich war zu langsam, um den erneuten Schlag abzublocken und fühlte, wie sich die Klinge tief in meinen Oberarm presste. Voller Wut und Schmerz schrie ich auf, taumelte zurück und fiel rücklings hin. Ein beängstigender Schrei verließ seinen Schnabel und er stürzte sich auf mich, die Krallen ausgestreckt, um mich zu zerfleischen. Mit letzter Kraft umklammerte ich mein Schwert und rammte es so fest ich konnte in den Brustkorb des Kriegers. Nun wurde es ihm zum Verhängnis, dass er sich mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht auf mich geworfen hatte. Mir allerdings auch. Ich spürte, wie sich warmes Blut über meinen gesamten Bauch ergoss, während ich versuchte, den leblosen Körper von mir runterzuschieben, bekam ihn jedoch kaum bewegt. Sofort kam Alanus herbei geeilt und fing ebenfalls an, den Tengu von mir runterzuzerren. Als ich soweit befreit war, dass ich meinen unverletzten Arm wieder halbwegs bewegen konnte, tastete ich nach meiner Kette. Ich zerbrach das Siegel, dass daran hing und fühlte, wie sich meine Wunde langsam schloss.

Nachdem wir den Vogel soweit weg bewegt hatten, dass ich wieder aufstehen konnte, beäugte Alanus meinen Arm. "Du bist ja gar nicht verletzt. Ich hätte schwören können, dass er dich mit seinem Schwert getroffen hat."  
"Das hat er auch. Aber ich habe mich bereits selbst versorgt." Er machte große Augen.  
"Kannst du etwa auch heilen? Warum hast du das nicht gesagt?"  
Beschwichtigend hob ich die Hände. "Ich kann nur mich selbst heilen. Hier", ich nahm den feinen Bambus-Anhänger in die Hand, der an einem einfachen Lederband um meinen Hals baumelte. "Das ist ein Siegel. Talon hat es mir gegeben. Wenn ich Heilung benötige, breche ich es durch. Mit der Zeit regeneriert es sich aber wieder, sodass ich es erneut einsetzen kann."  
Fasziniert befühlte der Mesmer das geknickte Bambus-Geflecht, drehte es in seinen Fingern hin und her und strich immer wieder sanft darüber. "Man kann fast spüren, wie es sich langsam wieder repariert."  
Auch ich hatte anfangs über das Siegel gestaunt, nachdem ich es jedoch einige Male benutzt hatte, war es für mich nur noch minder interessant.

Der weitere Weg war recht beschwerlich, da überall in der Provinz Kinya Kappa, Naga und Purpur-Schädel patroullierten, die wir weiträumig umgehen wollten. Wir nahmen die unmöglichsten Wege und gingen in riesigen Bögen, um bloß jedem Kampf auszuweichen. "Mit dem direkten Weg hätten wir sicherlich eine gute Stunde gespart, selbst, wenn wir angegriffen worden wären." Ich sah in Alanus' müdes Gesicht. Auch ihm machte die Sonne, die unbarmherzig auf uns hinab brannte, zu schaffen, vermutlich deutlich mehr als mir, denn er trug wie immer seine langärmlige Rüstung, während ich nicht viel mehr als einen BH an hatte.  
"Kann schon sein. Aber bei dieser Hitze möchte ich nicht auch noch kämpfen müssen. Es ist schon so warm genug.", schnaufte er.  
Wir waren da. Noch wenige Meter trennten uns von dem ganz in schwarz gekleideten Lehrer, der lässig im Schatten des Berges lehnte und seine Klingen polierte.


	15. I Eine neue Welt -15-

"Das kann doch nicht Euer Ernst sein!" Fassungslos blickte ich in die kalten, leblosen Augen des Berufsmörders. Er hatte gesagt, er wolle uns zeigen, wie man einen echten Auftrag ausführt. Trotz eines mulmigen Gefühls hatten wir uns von ihm zum Ort des Geschehens treiben lassen, in der stillen Hoffnung, dass er es an einer Übungspuppe oder einem Naga demonstrieren würde. Jetzt standen wir versteckt hinter einem Felsvorsprung und beobachteten einen Tengu, der wenige Meter von uns entfernt im Gras Schwerthiebe übte.  
"Mein Auftraggeber versichert mir, dass unser Ziel ein Verbrechen verübt hat, ich habe aber keine detaillierten Fragen gestellt." In Panakus Augen blitzte die Mordlust. Angewidert wandte ich mich ab.  
"Ist es ein Sensali?" Ich schluckte einen dicken Kloß hinunter. Für mich sahen die Tengu alle gleich aus, fast hatte ich das Gefühl, Talon Silberflügel zu beobachten.  
"Es ist ein Angchu, aber wen kümmert das schon? Der Auftrag ist klar. Worauf wartet ihr also noch?"

Noch ehe ich wusste, was passiert war, hatte Panaku einen Schattenschritt hinter den Tengu gemacht und seine Dolche gezückt. Ich schrie, so laut ich konnte, kreischte unkoordiniert, in der Hoffnung, der Vogelmensch würde sich umdrehen und kämpfen. Hilflos musste ich mit ansehen, wie der Assassine seine Dolche in den Nacken seines Opfers hieb. Blitzschnell hatte er den kraftlosen Körper rücklings auf den Boden gelegt und beugte sich nun über den Sterbenden.  
So schnell ich konnte, rannte ich los, legte die scheinbar unendlich lange Strecke wie in Zeitlupe zurück und riss noch im Rennen mein Siegel vom Hals. Als ich nach quälend langen Sekunden endlich den Krieger erreichte, presste ich es verzweifelt auf seine Brust, während ich es brach. Ich drängte Panaku weg und nahm vorsichtig den Kopf des Tengus in meine Hände. Warmes Blut klebte an den Federn seines Hinterkopfes, doch das interessierte mich nicht. Er bewegte seinen Schnabel, so als wollte er etwas sagen, brachte jedoch nur ersticktes Gurgeln hervor. Heiße Tränen der Wut rannen meine Wangen hinab, während ein leises "Es tut mir Leid." meine Lippen verließ. Ich spürte, wie sein Kopf schwer wurde und mir aus den Händen glitt. Zornig zog ich mein Schwert und richtete es auf Panaku, während ich aufstand. "Das ist alles Eure Schuld. Er war ein friedlicher Tengu und ihr habt ihn für ein bisschen Gold getötet!" Ungerührt sah der Mörder mich an.  
"Wie war das Gefühl, zuzusehen, wie die Seele dem Körper entflieht und die animalische Furcht in den Augen Eures Opfers sich in absolute Leere verwandelt? Habt Ihr es genossen? Ich kann mich an die Augen von jeder Person erinnern, die ich getötet habe."

Das war zu viel. Blinder Hass pochte in mir, drängte mich dazu, den Mörder auf der Stelle niederzustrecken, doch ich zwang mich, mich abzuwenden und wegzurennen. Ich rannte und rannte, achtete nicht auf etwaige Gegner, rannte einfach weiter, zurück in das Gebirge, aus dem wir gekommen waren. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte, mit jedem Atemzug brannten meine Lungen ein bisschen mehr, doch ich trieb mich weiter voran.  
Irgendwann musste ich dennoch stehen bleiben, um kurz wieder zu Atem zu kommen, doch ich spürte noch immer die ohnmächtige Wut in mir toben.

Nachdem ich wieder halbwegs Luft bekam, ging ich langsam einige Schritte weiter, bog um eine Ecke und prallte direkt in einen Sensali. Dieser zückte reflexartig seine Dolche und machte Anstalten mich anzugreifen. Auch ich zog meine Waffen, war jedoch nicht schnell genug. Schon spürte ich, wie ein Dolch sich tief in meine Seite bohrte. Adrenalin schoss durch meine Adern, linderte den Schmerz und ließ mich mit roher Kraft auf meinen Gegner eindreschen.  
Nach einigen eher harmlosen Schlägen traf ich mit einem wuchtigen Hieb den Hals meines Widersachers und beobachtete, wie er binnen Sekunden vor mir im Schnee zusammensackte. "Du verdammtes Stück Federvieh!", schrie ich, noch immer voller Wut, "Du hättest mir nur aus dem Weg gehen müssen! Ich will einen Tengu _rächen_ und nicht noch mehr von euch _töten_!" Langsam breitete sich ein stechender Schmerz von meinem Bauch her aus. Jetzt, wo das Adrenalin nachließ, fühlte ich meine Verletzung wieder in ihrer vollen Stärke. Ich tastete nach meinem Siegel, während ich mich vorwärts schleppte, doch ich hatte es nicht mehr um. _Es muss noch bei dem Tengu liegen._

Fluchend stolperte ich weiter den Weg vor mir hinunter, in der Hoffnung, dass Mei Ling wie immer am Fuße des Berges stehen würde. Doch das tat sie nicht, und so war ich gezwungen, weiterzuhumpeln. Kurz überlegte ich, in Kareis Richtung zu laufen, entschied mich jedoch dagegen und schlug den Weg zu Talon ein. So gut ich konnte, bewegte ich mich vorwärts, meine Hände fest auf die Wunde gepresst, konzentrierte mich nur darauf, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und die Schmerzen nicht die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. Als ich glaubte, die Übelkeit würde mich übermannen, hörte ich Schritte, die hastig näher kamen. Ich wollte den Kopf heben und nachsehen, woher sie kamen, doch auf einmal wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich den blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel. Ich blickte mich um und bemerkte eine junge Mönchin, die neben mir kniete und sich um meine Verletzung kümmerte. Sie hatte ihre langen, schwarzen Haare zu einem dicken Zopf, aus dem zwei weitere entsprangen, hinten am Kopf zusammen gebunden und sah mich einfühlsam an, wollte mir eine Schüssel mit Wasser anbieten, doch dafür hatte ich keine Zeit.  
Ich versuchte, mich aufzurichten, doch ein schmerzhafter Stich in meiner Seite ließ mich sofort wieder zurück sinken. Dumpf drangen ihre beruhigenden Worte zu mir durch, doch ich achtete gar nicht auf das, was sie sagte. In meinem Kopf hatte nur ein Gedanke Platz. _Ich muss zu Talon!_ Erneut wagte ich einen Versuch, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen und diesmal bot ich alle Kraft auf, die ich hatte. Schwankend aber halbwegs sicher taumelte ich in die Richtung, in der ich den Tengu vermutete. Die Mönchin hielt mich an der Schulter fest, wollte mich zurück ziehen, doch ich streifte ihre Hand ab. Mit knappen Worte bedankte ich mich und stakste auf weichen Knien zu Talon. Es war nicht mehr weit, das wusste ich, deshalb trieb ich mich an, schneller zu laufen.

"Was ist denn mit Euch passiert?" Sofort eilte der Tengu zu mir.  
"Panaku." Mehr brachte ich nicht raus.  
Irritiert legte Talon den Kopf schief. "Panaku hat Euch so zugerichtet?" Seine Verwirrung war nicht zu überhören.  
"Nein. Der Tengu...ich..." Wieder rannen mir Tränen über die Wangen, als ich an den Angchu-Krieger dachte, der in meinen Armen gestorben war. Ich versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen und holte tief Luft. "Panaku. Er hat einen Tengu getötet. Einen _Angchu_."  
"Das ist eine schwere Anschuldigung. Seid Ihr Euch wirklich sicher?"  
Während ich mit zitternder Stimme berichtete, was passiert war, trat die Mönchin zu uns und versorgte wortlos meine Wunde. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie mir gefolgt war.  
Als ich endete, sah sie uns mit großen Augen an.  
"Wenn das stimmt, müssen wir sofort zu Meister Togo."

Talon war der gleichen Meinung. Als wir auf die Tore des Klosters zuliefen, fing ich an, mich nach und nach an die Quest von Panaku zu erinnern. Fieberhaft versuchte ich den Namen des Tengus aus meinem Gedächtnis zu zerren, doch erfolglos. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Schüler nur am Rande registrierte. Es störte mich auch nicht, dass ich blutüberströmt von zwei Lehrern zu Meister Togo begleitet wurde, denn ein schrecklicher Gedanke schlich sich in mein Bewusstsein. Es war das Oberhaupt der Tengu gewesen, das man in der Quest tötete. Hart schluckte ich.  
"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Die Mönchin schien bemerkt zu haben, dass ich mich nicht wohl fühlte.  
"Ich glaube, etwas Schlimmes ist passiert. Etwas _sehr_ Schlimmes." Noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken stierte ich vor mich hin.  
"Wenn es, wie Ihr sagt, ein Angchu war, dann ist in der Tat etwas Schlimmes passiert." Gemeinsam traten wir durch das Tor, das den Linnok-Hof vom Rest des Klosters trennte.

* * *

"Alanus!" Am unteren Ende der Treppe erblickte ich den Mesmer, dem der Horror der vergangenen Stunden ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. "Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?" Ich hatte ihn völlig vergessen und einfach bei Panaku stehen gelassen, als ich wutentbrannt weggerannt war.  
Noch bevor er mir antworten konnte, schaltete sich Talon ein. "Wart Ihr auch dabei, als der Tengu getötet wurde?"  
Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sah er mich an. "Du hast es erzählt? Panaku wird uns umbringen, wenn er das erfährt. _Wirklich_ umbringen.", wisperte er in meine Richtung.  
"Macht Euch keine Sorgen um Panaku. Er wird Euch nichts tun, dafür werden wir sorgen. Und jetzt würde ich gerne Eure Version der Geschichte hören." Ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten, packte er Alanus am Arm und führte ihn ebenfalls zu Meister Togo. Mir legte Schwester Tai, so hieß die Mönchin, die sich um meine Verletzung gekümmert hatte, nahe, ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen und das Blut, das überall an meinem Körper klebte, abzuwaschen.

Ich tat, wie mir geheißen und lag keine Viertelstunde später in einem kupfernen Badezuber mit dampfendem Wasser und versuchte, etwas Ruhe zu finden und meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Erinnerungen an Panakus Quest waren nach und nach wiedergekommen und ich verfluchte mich innerlich, dass mir das nicht schon vorher eingefallen war. _Ich hätte es vielleicht verhindern können!_  
Meine Gedanken schweiften langsam ab, doch ich zwang mich, weiter nachzudenken, während ich meine Haut von den Dreck- und Blutkrusten befreite.

Es dämmerte schon, als ich aus dem Waschhäuschen hinaus auf den Hof des Klosters trat, doch es herrschte noch reges Treiben. Alle Lehrer und Großmeister hatten sich versammelt und schienen sehr erregt über etwas zu diskutieren. Unter ihnen war auch Panaku, welcher mich mit einem vernichtenden Blick bedachte, als er mich bemerkte. Nun sahen nach und nach auch die anderen Lehrer in meine Richtung. Aus der lautstarken Diskussion wurde ein leises Murmeln, bis sich schließlich Schwester Tai aus der Gruppe löste und zu mir trat.  
"Es ist besser, wenn Ihr jetzt geht." Mitfühlend legte sie einen Arm um meine Schultern. "Es war ein schwerer Tag für Euch und Ihr braucht Ruhe. Legt Euch schlafen. Morgen werden wir sehen, wie es weiter geht." Wie betäubt drehte ich mich um und entfernte mich. Doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Bis tief in die Nacht hörte ich die dumpfen Stimmen über den Klosterhof hallen und versuchte erfolglos zu verstehen, worüber sie sprachen.

Irgendwann musste ich doch eingenickt sein, denn plötzlich schreckte ich unvermittelt hoch. Ich sah mich um. Die anderen Schüler schliefen noch und bis auf den Mond, der das Kloster in ein kaltes Licht tauchte, war es stockfinster. _Swift_ _Ehrenklaue_. Zwar erinnerte ich mich wieder an den Namen, doch was ich nun damit anfangen sollte, wusste ich auch nicht. Ich warf einen Blick hinaus auf den Hof. Er war vollkommen menschenleer, einzig die flackernden Schatten, die von den vereinzelten Fackeln auf den steinernen Boden geworfen wurden, bewegten sich.

* * *

"Er ist bis auf Weiteres als Lehrer suspendiert. Alles andere ist nicht mehr Eure Sorge." Das war alles, was Talon mir sagte, als ich ihn nach Panaku fragte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er die Klosteranlage. Alanus und ich hatten für die nächsten Tage eine Art Ausgangssperre bekommen, bis geklärt war, was genau sich in der Nähe des Tengu-Dorfes gestern abgespielt hatte. Resigniert trottete ich zum Übungsplatz, um dort an den Puppen meine Schwerthiebe zu verbessern.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchte Alanus ebenfalls auf. Auch ihm schien hier förmlich die Decke auf den Kopf zu fallen, mal abgesehen von den abschätzenden Blicken der anderen Schüler, denen ebenfalls nicht entgangen war, dass etwas vor sich ging. Schweigend verbrachten wir den Vormittag damit, eine Übungspuppe nach der anderen zu massakrieren. Gegen Mittag legten wir eine Pause ein, da die Sonne uns beiden zu schaffen machte.

"Ach, übrigens", Alanus zog etwas aus seiner Jacke hervor, "das hast du wohl gestern verloren." Er drückte mir mein Siegel in die Hand. Dankbar hing ich es mir um den Hals.  
"Es tut mir Leid, was gestern passiert ist."  
Der Mesmer zog eine Braue hoch. "Wieso? Es war ja nicht deine Idee, einen Tengu zu töten und damit fast einen Krieg anzuzetteln." Unterdrückte Wut schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
"Nein. Aber ich hätte mich an die Quest erinnern und Panaku aufhalten müssen. Ich habe sie schon so oft gemacht und mich jedes Mal über Panaku geärgert. Er hat nicht irgendwen getötet, er hat den Anführer des Tengu-Stammes getötet, wenn ich mich nicht irre."  
Beschwichtigend hob Alanus die Hände. "Wie du schon sagst, _er_ hat den Tengu getötet und nicht _wir_. Du solltest dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen."  
"Ich hätte es aber wissen müssen. - Weißt du, wieso der Tengu umgebracht werden sollte?", fragte ich ihn nach einer kurzen Pause.  
"Nein, du etwa?" Er sah mich mit großen Augen an.  
"Ja. Man erfährt es im Laufe des Spiels. Ein Geschäftsmann fühlte sich durch den Tengu beleidigt, weil dieser sich weigerte, sein Getreide für einen lächerlich niedrigen Preis zu verkaufen und es dem Mann auch sagte - in der Gegenwart von dessen Geschäftspartnern. Dieser fühlte sich dadurch so bloßgestellt, dass er einen Auftragsmörder anheuerte, der erbärmlich genug war, einen rechtschaffenen Tengu für ein bisschen Gold zu ermorden." Erneut machte sich Wut in mir breit und ich richtete mich auf, um eine der Übungspuppen mit meinem Schwert zu bearbeiten. Es würden lange Tage werden.


	16. I Eine neue Welt -16-

"Wieso seid _Ihr_ eigentlich hier? Ihr habt nicht mal einen Abschluss erreicht, da könnt Ihr wohl kaum zu den fähigeren Schülern gehören." Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der diese unverschämte Bemerkung gekommen war und blickte in das kalkweiße Gesicht eines stämmigen, glatzköpfigen Kriegers.  
Warum ich hier war, obwohl ich nicht mal eine Schülerin des Klosters war, wusste ich ganz genau, es wäre jedoch weniger klug gewesen, es diesem geschminkten Großmaul zu verraten. Er und Cora waren die besten Schüler des Jahrgangs gewesen und von Meister Togo eingeladen worden, das Anwesen eines guten Freundes, nämlich das von Minister Cho, zu besuchen, da es Tradition war, dass er jedes Jahr mit den vielversprechendsten Schülern dort vorbei ging. Obwohl ich es irgendwie erwartet hatte, war ich doch seltsam enttäuscht darüber, dass Alanus nicht unter den Schülern war, die zum Minister gingen. Doch Meister Togo hatte dem Mesmer ebenfalls angeboten, mitzukommen, da er, wenn man den kurzen Zeitraum bedenke, sehr große Fortschritte gemacht und ebenfalls Talent hätte.

Nun waren wir also dabei, gemütlich zum Anwesen des Ministers zu spazieren. Yijo war als Togos Assistent ebenfalls mit von der Partie und ich hatte darum gebeten, die Gruppe wenigstens bis zu den Toren des Anwesens begleiten zu dürfen. Und jetzt fiel es diesem bulligen Krieger, der mit seiner weißen Schminke und den schwarz umrandeten Augen sehr befremdlich aussah, plötzlich ein, mich blöd von der Seite anzumachen. Ich straffte meine Schultern. "_Erstens_, ", belehrte ich ihn, "bin ich hier keine Schülerin, sondern will mein Wissen lediglich _erweitern_. _Zweitens_ hat es die Monster, die ich bisher bekämpft habe, eher wenig interessiert, ob ich meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen habe, oder nicht. Und _drittens_ wurde meine Heimat von den Charr überrannt, da hatte ich Besseres zu tun, als meine Ausbildung mit Bravour zu meistern, denn ich bin mutig genug zum Kämpfen." Fast unmerklich biss ich mir auf die Lippe. Ich hatte zugegebenermaßen etwas dick aufgetragen, aber dieser Kerl hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, mich mit zwei Sätzen derart auf die Palme zu bringen, dass ich völlig aus der Fassung geriet.  
Er strecke seine Brust raus und warf mir einen stolzen Blick zu. "ICH würde natürlich auch sofort kämpfen, schließlich bin ich der beste Schüler hier."  
"Seid Ihr sicher, dass Eure guten Ergebnisse Eurem Können und nicht Eurer Ausrüstung zu verdanken sind?" Ja, soetwas schien unter Schülern schnell die Runde zu machen, denn Cora war sofort klar gewesen, wer der andere Schüler sein musste, der mit zum Anwesen des Ministers kam, was sie auch gleich mit bösem Blick erläutert hatte.

Scharf sog er Luft ein. "Bitte?!" Er war stehen geblieben und sah mich entrüstet an.  
Auch ich blieb stehen und stemmte meine Arme in die Hüften. Meine Knie wurden langsam weich, aber ich zwang mich, seinem Blick Stand zu halten und ihm mit ruhiger Stimme zu antworten. "Ihr tragt eine Rüstung mit hohen Schutzwerten und Waffen, die schweren Schaden verursachen, während die anderen Schüler mit Anfänger-Ausrüstung unterwegs sind."  
Eine Augenbraue arrogant hochgezogen, sah er auf mich herab, während er seine Arme kreuzte. "_Ihr_ seid vielleicht nur so weit gekommen, weil Ihr 'gut' ausgerüstet seid, ICH jedoch bin wirklich fähig, schließlich habe _ich_ meine Ausbildung auch abgeschlossen."  
Heiße Wut spülte durch meine Adern. "ICH habe mir meine Ausrüstung im Alleingang erkämpft und nicht darauf gewartet, dass meine Mami vom Einkaufen wiederkommt!", stieß ich zornig hervor.  
"Nicht jeder kann in einem so guten Hause geboren werden, in dem wunderbaren Echowald, und mit Wissen, Tugendhaftigkeit und Mut gesegnet sein." näselte er von oben herab.  
Geringschätzig blickte ich ihn an. "Wenn Ihr Euch für etwas Besseres haltet, weil Ihr im Echowald geboren wurdet, seid Ihr zu bedauern."  
"Zu bedauern" - er stieß ein abfälliges Schnauben aus - "sind die Luxon vom Jademeer, diese braun gebrannten Nomaden, die überhaupt keine Disziplin besitzen und sich benehmen wie eine Bande Straßenräuber."  
"Wenn ich wählen sollte, wäre ich tausendmal lieber ein freier Seemann als ein aufgeblasener Baumschmuser, der sich Farbe ins Gesicht spachtelt, um seine Hautunreinheiten zu verstecken.", erwiderte ich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.  
Ein weiterer böser Blick traf mich. "Das ist vornehme Blässe, von der Ihr ascalonischer Abschaum nichts versteht. Sie zeigt meine überlegene Stellung in der Gesellschaft."  
Demonstrativ sah ich an mir hinunter. "Muss echt peinlich sein, sich sowas aufmalen zu müssen, während der _ascalonische Abschaum_ von Natur aus mit _vornehmer Blässe_ beschenkt ist." Damit ließ ich ihn stehen, um zu der Gruppe aufzuschließen, die mittlerweile ein gutes Stück voraus gegangen war.

Während ich dem Trupp mit flottem Schritt hinterher eilte, kam ich auch an Talon vorbei. Ich hatte ihn seit der Geschichte mit Panaku nicht mehr wirklich gesprochen, da er, bedingt durch das Ende des Schuljahres, viel mit den Prüfungen der einzelnen Schüler beschäftigt gewesen war. Als ich an ihm vorbei hastete, rief er mich noch einmal zu sich und überreichte mir nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel ein in Leinen eingerolltes, etwa einen Meter langes, aber nicht sehr breites Bündel. Er bedeutete mir, es zu öffnen, und als ich tat, wie mir geheißen, blieb mir vor Überraschung fast die Luft weg. Es war ein tiefgrünes Schwert, dessen Klinge größtenteils von vergoldeten Applikationen an den Seiten verstärkt wurde. Das grüne Material war leicht durchsichtig und ein silbriger Schimmer spiegelte sich im Sonnenlicht wider. Als ich die Leinentücher weiter aufschlug, um den Griff des Schwertes zu betrachten, fiel mein Blick auf einen kleinen, ebenfalls grünlich-silbern schimmernden Dolch. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum. Feine Verzierungen umspielten die Klinge des Dolches, selbst auf dem Griff waren welche zu erkennen. Vorsichtig strich ich mit den Fingern über die genau gearbeiteten Schnörkel, suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausdruck für meine Bewunderung. Ich sah zu Talon. "Sie sind wunderschön."

"Ich weiß. Und nun sind es Eure.", sagte er, während er mit seinen klauenartigen Fingern die Waffen wieder einrollte und mir behutsam in die Arme legte.  
Mir klappte die Kinnlade runter. "Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Diese Waffen müssen unglaublich viel wert sein und noch dazu sollten sie von einem geübten Krieger geführt werden, der das volle Potenzial nutzen kann."  
Mit einem durchdringenden Blick sah er mich an. "Ihr werdet einmal eine großartige Kriegerin sein, daran habe ich keine Zweifel. Ihr seid wissbegierig und habt Ehre. Also beleidigt mich nicht, indem Ihr mein Geschenk nicht annehmt."  
Ich schluckte. Unsicher hielt ich das Paket fest und verbeugte mich, so tief es mit dem Bündel im Arm ging. "Danke sehr. Ich werde diese Waffen in Ehren halten."  
"Davon bin ich überzeugt. Und nun los mit Euch, Meister Togo wird sicherlich nicht allzu gerne auf Euch warten." Auch Talon verbeugte sich zum Abschied.

* * *

"Leo! Da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du denn so lange?" Sofort wandte Cora sich von dem bulligen Krieger ab, um mir die letzten Schritte entgegen zu kommen. Anscheinend war er grade dabei gewesen, mit seinem Können und seiner Großartigkeit zu prahlen, und Cora heilfroh, einen Vorwand zu haben, das Gespräch zu beenden. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte, dass Yijo und Alanus feixten und sich angeregt unterhielten, während Meister Togo mit dem Gardisten sprach. "Lukas ist echt ein aufgeblasener Großkotz", raunte Cora mir zu. "Er hat mir erzählt, dass er schon als kleines Kind erwachsene Kurzick im Duell besiegt hat. Ich finde, das sagt viel über die Kampfkraft der Kurzick aus.", kicherte sie. Ich hörte ihr nur mit einem Ohr zu, während ich Meister Togo eingehend beobachtete. Langsam wurde mir flau im Magen. Ich wusste, dass hier und jetzt der Punkt war, an dem die Pest ausbrach - oder zumindest entdeckt wurde - und alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, überhaupt hier zu sein. Ich wollte wegrennen, weit weg rennen und Cora und Alanus gleich mitnehmen - auch sie vor dem was kommt bewahren. Plötzlich bemerkte ich eine Regung in Togos Gesicht. Adrenalin schoss durch meine Adern und meine Knie wurden weich, als ich einen weiteren uniformierten Wächter zu dem Gardisten eilen sah.

Hektisch gestikulierte er, deutete immer wieder in die Richtung des Anwesens, bis Meister Togo schließlich nickte und sich von der Gruppe löste. Mit großen Schritten kam er zu uns, bedeutete uns, sich bei ihm zu versammeln, und begann, mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen.  
"Im Anwesen des Ministers ist ein Tumult ausgebrochen. Ihr seid die besten Schüler des Klosters, also grade der richtige Trupp, um gemeinsam mit mir nachzusehen, was genau dort vor sich geht." Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als sein Blick zu mir wanderte. "Ihr seid eine erprobte Kämpferin, wir werden Eure Unterstützung brauchen."  
Plötzlich begann der Krieger, den Cora Lukas genannt hatte, sich zu winden. "Wir müssen kämpfen? Ich habe natürlich nichts gegen ein kleines Gefecht, aber mir fällt grade ein, dass ich meinen Helm im Kloster liegen gelassen habe. Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, meine Klinge ist überhaupt nicht geschärft. Ich...ich hol' nur eben meine Ausrüstung und dann komme ich nach. Brecht ruhig schon auf, ich finde Euch schon!", damit drehte er sich um und rannte davon.  
Das war also der großartige Lukas von den Kurzick.  
Mit einem ernsten Blick musterte Meister Togo uns alle. Er wusste nur zu gut, was hinter den Toren los war, es war deutlich mehr als ein _Tumult_, das merkte ich ihm an, und doch blieb er ruhig. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete er uns, ihm die Stufen zum Anwesen hinauf zu folgen.


	17. II Der Beginn der Pest -1-

Ein weiterer Wächter eilte auf unsere Gruppe zu. In der Hand hielt er einen langen Holzspieß, den er, noch ehe einer von uns reagieren konnte, dem Gardisten, der grade dabei war, uns die Situation zu erläutern, mit einem lauten Schrei in den Rücken jagte. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch rutschte der leblose Körper des Kiegers von dem Holzspieß und sank leblos auf dem Boden zusammen. Erneut schrie der Mann, der den Spieß hielt, und der Wahnsinn in seinen Augen loderte auf.  
Während ich das Szenario wie eine Außenstehende betrachtete, stürzte der Gardist, der das Tor bewachte, nach vorne und hieb mit seinem Schwert nach dem erkrankten Wächter. Auch Yijo und Meister Togo machten Anstalten, den Gardisten im Kampf zu unterstützen, während Cora ihn so gut es ging mit ihren Zaubern schützte. Alanus beobachtete genau wie ich völlig verstört das Kampfgeschehen, bis der befallene Wächter schließlich von dem Gardisten niedergestreckt wurde.  
Sofort reagierte Meister Togo. "Ihr bleibt hier.", wies er den Gardisten an. "Lasst niemanden durch dieses Tor, bis wir wissen, was los ist. Was auch immer dieses Anwesen bedroht, es darf nicht zur Gefahr für das gesamte Kloster werden."  
Mit einem flehenden Blick wandte sich der Gardist dem Ritualisten zu. "Meister Togo, mein Sohn ist da drin. Ich...", kurz hielt er inne, kämpfte offensichtlich mit den Tränen. Nach einigen Augenblicken schien er sich wieder gefangen zu haben und sprach weiter. "Bitte, Meister Togo, bringt ihn lebend zurück."

Meister Togo nickte, dann drehte er sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, um und schritt durch das Tor. Er bedeutete uns, dasselbe zu tun. Nachdem er salutiert hatte, schloss der Gardist das Tor. Nun gab es für uns kein Zurück mehr.  
"Der Minister ist in großer Gefahr. Wir müssen ihn finden, ehe es zu spät ist.", schon war Meister Togo einige Schritte voraus gegangen, während Cora, Alanus und ich noch immer zögerlich am Tor standen.  
Yijo, der das bemerkt hatte, drehte sich zu uns um. "Kommt! Meister Togo wünscht, dass wir an seiner Seite kämpfen!" Er hielt kurz inne, um uns drei eingehend zu mustern, dann sprach er aufmunternd weiter. "Wir werden einen ehrenhaften Tod sterben." Auch wenn Yijo lächelte, als hätte er einen Scherz gemacht, fand ich das gar nicht lustig. Der Gedanke an Zen Daijun schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Genau wie Cora wollte ich Anstalten machen, den beiden Ritualisten zu folgen, doch Alanus hielt mich zurück.  
"Ich habe die Gedanken des Wächters gesehen." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. "Der wahnsinnige Wächter," - er deutete auf den Leichnam neben uns - "ich habe seine Gedanken lesen können. Wobei _lesen_ zuviel gesagt ist. Es war das pure Chaos. So stelle ich mir den Fiebertraum eines todkranken Menschen vor, der grade im Sterben liegt." Tief in Gedanken versunken stierte er vor sich hin.  
Ich packte ihn am Arm. "Dafür haben wir jetzt leider keine Zeit. Wir müssen hinter Meister Togo her." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog ich ihn mit in die Richtung, in der ich Cora hatte verschwinden sehen.

* * *

"Warum bleibt Ihr stehen?!" Erbost sah ich zu Yijo, den ich grade angerempelt hatte, nachdem er einige Schritte zurück gewichen war. Eigentlich wollte ich keine Antwort. Vermutlich hatte er wieder eine Gruppe von kämpfenden Wächtern entdeckt und wollte mich anweisen, nach vorne zu gehen, um zu Kämpfen, doch ich wollte nicht mehr. Es widerstrebte mir, diese Menschen zu töten, auch wenn sie sich mit blankem Wahnsinn in den Augen auf mich stürzten. Ihre fiebrigen Blicke, das einzige zuverlässige Erkennungsmerkmal der befallenen Wächter bis jetzt, riefen in mir eher Mitleid als Kampflust hervor.  
Es fühlte sich an, als seien wir seit Stunden diesem Jungen hinterher gehetzt, der wie durch ein Wunder völlig unbehelligt von den erkrankten Wächtern immer wieder vor uns weg lief. Mittlerweile war es mir fast egal, ob wir diesen Rotzlöffel noch einholten, ich wollte einfach nicht mehr weiter, nicht mehr gegen all diese verwirrten Menschen kämpfen, für die es keine Rettung mehr gab.

"Diese Kreatur ist anders, als alles, was ich bisher gesehen habe! Sie ist von einer strahlenden Machtaura umgeben!" Fast hätte ich vergessen, dass ich Yijo eine Frage gestellt hatte.  
Schon griff Meister Togo nach Yijos Arm, um ihn auch ganz sicher außer Sichtweite des Monsters zu ziehen, das Yijo gesehen haben wollte. "Das ist eine Laune der Natur, die selbst die klügsten Gelehrten des Kaiserreiches nicht erklären können. Besonders starke Wesen, deren Fähigkeiten weit jenseits derer eines durchschnittlichen Kämpfers liegen, entwickeln manchmal so eine Aura." Mit einem ernsten Blick sah er uns der Reihe nach an. "Obwohl er alleine ist, wird er uns alles abverlangen. Es wird kein einfacher Kampf werden." _Als ob die vorherigen nicht schon schwierig genug waren._  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug bemühte ich mich erfolglos, mich zu beruhigen. "Ich werde versuchen, mich anzuschleichen." Vorsichtig linste ich um die Ecke, hinter der wir standen. "Mit etwas Glück bemerkt _es_ mich nicht direkt."  
Das Vieh, welches mir noch den Rücken zugewandt hatte, sah aus wie der Hulk persönlich, nur dass seine Haut nicht grün sondern rötlich verfärbt und durch Pestbeulen entstellt war und dass es keine lilafarbene Hose anhatte sondern stattdessen die zerplatzen Rüstungsreste am Körper trug. In den Händen hielt es einen riesenhaften Hammer, welcher sicherlich mit Leichtigkeit jeden Knochen entzwei schlagen konnte. Hart schluckte ich. Ein goldgelber Schimmer umhüllte den unförmigen Körper des Monsters und fast hätte ich innegehalten, um das Spiel der Sonne auf der Aura zu betrachten, doch ich riss mich zusammen. Die Finger fest um meine Waffen gekrallt schlich ich also los, um mich dem Ungetüm unbemerkt zu nähern, doch die Metallteile meiner Rüstung verrieten mich.

Als sich das riesige Pestgeschöpf umdrehte, verschlug es mir den Atem. Sein Gesicht wurde von einem übergroßen Maul voller dünner, langer, schwarzer Fangzähne geteilt, es reichte über die gesamte vordere Hälfte des Kopfes und saß mittig im Gesicht, dort, wo eigentlich eine Nase hätte sein müssen. Mit ungelenken Schritten bewegte sich die Kreatur auf mich zu, ihre leuchtend roten Augen, die aus tiefen, schwarzen Höhlen glotzten, genau auf mich gerichtet. Als uns nur noch wenige Schritte voneinander trennten, riss das Monster seinen ebenfalls mit Pestwucherungen übersäten Hammer, welchen es bis dahin hinter sich her geschleift hatte, in die Höhe.  
Während ich noch über sein grausames Aussehen nachdachte, war es schon zu mir gelangt und setzte zu einem mächtigen Hieb an. Zwar konnte ich in letzter Sekunde noch meine Waffen heben und einen Schritt zurückweichen, doch sein Schlag traf mich mit voller Wucht am rechten Unterarm.  
Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Arm von der Hand bis zur Schulter und der Schwung des Schlages beförderte mein Schwert auf den Boden, wo es klirrend einige Meter weiter schlitterte.  
Wie betäubt taumelte ich einige Schritte zur Seite, spürte nur am Rande, wie der pochende Schmerz in meinem Arm langsam nachließ. Schon traf mich ein weiterer Schlag an der linken Schulter und ich landete genau wie mein Schwert bäuchlings im Dreck. Beißende Schmerzen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch meine Arme in die Schultern bis in meinen Rücken. Ich wollte mich auf die Seite wälzen und schreien, doch ich konnte nicht, der Aufprall hatte mir jegliche Luft aus dem Brustkorb gepresst und die Schmerzen lähmten meine Glieder. Weiße und rote Punkte tanzten durch mein Blickfeld, während ich am Rande registrierte, dass etwas an mir vorbeiging.

Nachdem ich scheinbar endlose Minuten in stiller Qual vor mich hingelitten hatte und meine Sicht sich langsam klärte, tastete ich auf dem Boden kriechend nach meinem Schwert. Das Ungetüm war grade dabei, einen der Ritualistengeister auseinander zu nehmen, während Meister Togo, Yijo und Alanus ihrerseits die Pestkreatur angriffen. Einzig Cora blickte kurz zu mir hinüber, während sie einen weiteren Zauber sprach.  
Als ich mein Schwert gefunden hatte, rappelte ich mich auf, den Blick fest auf den Rücken des Monsters gerichtet. Vielleicht gelang es mir, meine Klinge tief in den pestbeulenbesetzten Nacken der Bestie zu rammen und sie damit außer Gefecht zu setzen. Mit leisen Schritten schlich ich mich an - dieses Mal überdeckten die Kampfgeräusche das Klirren meiner Rüstung - und hob meine Waffe über meinen Kopf. Ich holte aus und schlug mein Schwert mit aller Kraft zwischen die Schultern.  
Wie in Zeitlupe schien sich die Klinge Zentimeter für Zentimeter in das eitrige Fleisch zu graben, bis sie plötzlich abprallte. Panisch versuchte ich, meine Waffe weiter in den Rücken des Scheusals zu treiben, doch statt weichem, fauligem Fleisch befanden sich stahlharte Muskelstränge unter der verwundbaren Haut. Mit einem lauten Grollen drehte es sich zu mir um und schmiss mich mit seiner freien Hand zu Boden.

Nun stand es über mir, den Hammer erhoben, um mir den Todesstoß zu versetzen und ich flehte in Gedanken völlig panisch zu unbekannten Mächten, sie mögen mir doch helfen, weil ich jetzt und hier nicht sterben wollte, fing schließlich sogar an, unverständliches Zeug zu brabbeln, bis ich die Götter selbst anrief.  
"...Dwayna..."  
Fast glaubte ich, ein sadistisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Bestie erkennen zu können, als sie mitten in der Bewegung kurz innehielt.  
"...Balthasar..."  
Ich wartete auf den Schlag, der meinen Kopf zu Brei verarbeiten würde, doch sie verharrte weiterhin, schien auf den richtigen Moment zu warten.  
"...Grenth..."  
Während ich mit blankem Entsetzen auf die langen schwarzen Fänge der Kreatur starrte, sah ich eine Bewegung hinter ihr. Ein türkiser Ball erhob sich langsam über den Kopf des Monstrums und als er in seiner Position verharrte, hoffte ich inständig, dass der befallene Schreck sich nicht bewegen würde.  
Und das tat er nicht. Er verharrte weiterhin in seiner Position, das Maul zu einer grausamen Fratze verzogen, bis die Kugel sich mit einem lauten Zischen über ihm entlud. Der Zauber verkohlte Haut und Fleisch des Ungetüms, dessen Körper nun leblos aber noch immer knisternd und dampfend neben mir auf den Boden plumpste.


	18. II Der Beginn der Pest -2-

"Nein, Cho!" Togo war direkt zu seinem alten Freund gestürzt, als er ihn am Ende der reich verzierten Halle gesehen hatte.  
Daraufhin hatte der seitlich auf dem Boden liegende Minister seinen Kopf ein letztes Mal gehoben, als wollte er dem Ritualisten noch etwas sagen, doch es schien ihn unendlich viel Kraft zu kosten. Seine Augen waren glasig und in weite Ferne gerichtet gewesen, als Meister Togo sich vor ihn gekniet hatte und ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter legen wollte.

Dann durchschnitt ein markerschütternder Schrei die gespenstische Stille, die sich beim Anblick des todgeweihten Ministers über uns ausgebreitet hatte und der Körper des in kostbare Seidenroben gehüllten Würdenträgers sackte in sich zusammen.  
Die Wachen, die ebenfalls neben dem Mann knieten, sahen sich alarmiert an. Cora machte Anstalten, auf den Minister zuzugehen, doch ich hielt sie zurück. Togo beugte sich grade über die leblose Gestalt, als die Leiche plötzlich anfing, sich zu bewegen. Vor unseren Augen erhob sie sich auf alle Viere, während der Ritualist wie auch die Wächter sich unsicher einige Schritte von dem Leib entfernten.  
Noch in der Bewegung begann die Gestalt sich zu verändern und was ehemals die sterbliche Hülle des Ministers gewesen war, verwandelte sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit in ein grausames Ungetüm. Der Unterleib des Monsters wurde größer und größer, bis er ungefähr die Ausmaße eines Pferdekörpers hatte, während die Beine kürzer wurden und immer mehr an die Gliedmaßen von Käfern erinnerten. Zwei weitere Beinpaare bildeten sich aus dem Leib heraus, wodurch dieser nun mehr denn je wie ein überdimensionierter Insektenkörper aussah. Gleichzeitig nahm der Oberkörper, der wie der eines Zentauren aufgerichtet war, ebenfalls an Umfang zu, bis auch die letzten Fetzen der eleganten Robe rissen und vom Körper auf den Boden rutschten.  
Das Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer unmenschlichen Fratze und binnen weniger Augenblicke verschwand jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit den Zügen des Ministers bis nurnoch ein grauen erregendes Lächeln eines lippenlosen Mundes auf uns herabgrinste.  
Dann öffnete sich plötzlich etwas auf dem Bauch der Bestie, das aussah, wie ein riesiges, kreisförmiges Maul und gab die Sicht auf etliche fingerlange, spitze Zähne frei. Auch einige Zentimeter über dem klaffenden Schlund öffneten sich zwei handtellergroße Schlitze, hinter denen sich bösartig hin und her zuckende Augen befanden.

Als wollte er sichergehen, dass wir noch da waren und nicht beim Anblick des Ungetüms, in das der Minister sich verwandelt hatte, geflüchtet waren, drehte sich Togo zu uns um. Ein kurzer Blick signalisierte uns, dass wir uns auf einen Kampf vorbereiten sollten. Unsicher ging ich einige Schritte vorwärts, während ich einen dicken Kloß runterschluckte.  
"Keine Sorge Leo, ich passe auf dich auf.", wisperte mir Cora von der Seite zu. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie das ernst meinte, aber dennoch zweifelte ich daran, dass sie es auch schaffen würde. Zögerlich ging ich noch einen weiteren Schritt auf den befallenen Minister zu, zuckte jedoch direkt wieder zurück, als er lauthals brüllte und seine Glieder streckte, als sei er grade aufgewacht. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum, als ich sah, dass der Körper noch um einige Handbreit wuchs und sich ein leichter, dunkelgrüner Schimmer auf der rissigen und beuligen Haut ausbreitete.

Ich vergaß zu atmen, als ich sah, dass das Monster sich zu den Wachen umdrehte, die sich umgehend auf den befallenen Minister gestürzt hatten, nachdem sie den ersten Schreck verdaut hatten. Mit einer seiner mächtigen Pranken schlug das Ungetüm nach einem der Wächter, sodass dieser zu Boden fiel und für kurze Zeit benommen war. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung packte es den zweiten am Hals und hob ihn hoch, um seine freiliegenden Zähne in der Schulter des hilflosen Mannes zu versenken. Dieser zappelte und schrie, während sein Körper zusammenfiel, seine Haut schrumpelig und porös wurde und seine anfangs noch hektischen Bewegungen immer schwächer wurden, bis sein Körper schließlich leblos in den Klauen der Bestie hing. Achtlos warf das Scheusal die sterbliche Hülle des Wächters beiseite, nachdem es seine gesamte Lebensenergie in sich aufgesaugt hatte. Inzwischen hatte die zweite Wache sich wieder aufgerappelt und wollte auf das Biest losgehen, voller Wut über den Verlust seines Freundes.

"Cora!", schrie ich, um ihr mit einer Armbewegung verstehen zu geben, dass sie auf ihn aufpassen sollte. Nun ging auch ich zögerlich zu dem befallenen Minister, mein Schwert unsicher umklammert, und suchte nach einer Schwachstelle auf dem riesigen Körper. Aus Angst, die Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Angriff auf mich zu lenken, schlich ich noch einige Augenblicke um den Koloss herum, bis ich mich schließlich doch dazu durchrang, auf den insektenähnlichen Unterkörper einzuschlagen. Meine Angst bewahrheitete sich, als das riesige Vieh nach einigen eher zaghaften Schlägen seinen Kopf zu mir drehte und mich musterte. Es wollte sich umdrehen und strecke schon seine Hand nach mir aus, als der Wächter, der sich bis dahin tapfer gegen das Monstrum gewehrt hatte, sein Schwert mit voller Wucht in den kreisförmigen Schlund am Bauch der Bestie rammte. Sofort bohrten sich die fingerlangen Zähne in das weiche Fleisch seines Armes, durchglitten seine Rüstung als wäre sie aus Pergament und er schrie lauthals auf, doch auch das Ungetüm kreischte hoch und schrill, schlug noch kurz wild mit den Armen um sich, nur um dann leblos in sich zusammen zu sacken.  
Sofort kam Cora herbeigeeilt und begutachtete den Arm des Wächters, welcher neben dem Monster kauerte, während Togo und die anderen sich um den toten Körper des befallenen Ministers sammelten.

"Leo...", hörte ich Cora mit leiser Stimme rufen. Sie klang verzweifelt.  
"Was ist los?" Sofort war ich zu den beiden gegangen und kniete mich neben den Wächter, der nun zu Boden gegangen war und offenbar in den letzten Zügen lag.  
"Ich kann ihm nicht helfen." Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. "Als er dem Monster den Todesstoß versetzt hat, muss er sich infiziert haben. Er wird sterben, und vermutlich wird er sich direkt danach wieder aufrichten und uns angreifen." Nun begann sie, hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Mittlerweile waren auch Alanus und Yijo herbeigeeilt, einzig Meister Togo war bei der entstellten Leiche seines alten Freundes geblieben. Alanus, der genau wie Yijo Coras Worte mitbekommen hatte, legte ihr mitfühlend einen Arm um die Schulter.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" Ein leichter Anflug von Panik überkam mich, doch ich war zu müde, um wirklich Angst zu empfinden. Das einzige, was aufdringlich an mir nagte, war Erschöpfung und so vergrub ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, während ich meine Ellbogen auf die Knie stützte.  
"Wir müssen ihn töten." Yijos Stimme war sachlich und klar.  
"Bitte?!" Alanus schien herumgewirbelt zu sein, denn ich konnte seine Jacke rascheln hören und einen leichten Lufthauch spüren.

"Er wird ohnehin sterben, aber wenn er wieder aufsteht, werden wir ein echtes Problem haben, da wir alle zu erschöpft sind, um noch weiterzukämpfen." Er seufzte. Uns allen war klar, dass das die beste, die einzige Lösung war, doch er hatte den Mut gehabt, es auszusprechen.  
Noch immer hörte ich Cora leise weinen und wäre ich nicht so müde gewesen, ich hätte es wohl auch getan. Ich fühlte mich wie taub, wollte nicht verstehen, was gleich passieren würde, wollte einfach nur in meiner Position verharren und mich nie wieder bewegen, bis die Welt um mich herum vergangen war und ich kein Leid mehr würde sehen müssen.  
"Leo, kann ich dein Schwert...?" Bei den letzten Worten brach Yijos Stimme weg. Wortlos und ohne aufzusehen schob ich mein Schwert in die Richtung, aus der seine Worte gekommen waren. Ich spürte, wie der kalte Stahl unter meiner Hand weggezogen wurde und kurz darauf war ein Schmatzen mit einem darauf folgenden Knacken zu hören.

* * *

Da die Dämmerung schon eingebrochen war, als wir den kleinen Jungen von Gardist Zui nach dem Kampf mit dem befallenen Minister hinter einer Säule versteckt fanden, hatte Meister Togo Alanus, Cora und mich zu den Ran Musu-Gärten geschickt, um mit Ang dem Kurzlebigen zu sprechen. Er selbst wollte mit Yijo und dem Kind zurück zum Kloster gehen.

Es war schon spät, als wir bei den Gärten eintrafen, doch eine Frau mittleren Alters, die in schlichte Gewänder gehüllt war und sich als Jaje Niya vorstellte, kam kurz nach unserer Ankunft auf uns zu und führte uns zu einer Feuerstelle, an der auch einige andere Gestalten saßen. In knappen Worten erklärte sie uns, dass die Nachricht über das Geschehen auf dem Anwesen des Ministers bereits bei ihr angekommen sei und dass wir heute Nacht in den Ran Musu-Gärten übernachten sollten. Auf unsere Frage nach Ang dem Kurzlebigen antwortete sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und dem Hinweis, dass wir uns erstmal ausruhen sollten. Da in den Gärten jegliche Bauvorhaben und Ansiedlungen durch einen kaiserlichen Erlass verboten worden waren, würden wir die Nacht unter freiem Himmel verbringen. Sie wollte grade gehen, um uns etwas zu essen zu holen, da hielt Cora sie noch kurz zurück.  
"Entschuldigung, gibt es hier Zugriff auf die Xunlai-Truhe?", fragte sie mit noch heiserer Stimme. Sie hatte den ganzen Weg über geweint und sich erst beim Anblick der Gärten wieder etwas beruhigt.

Überrascht zog die Frau eine Braue hoch. "Natürlich. Gleich dort hinten." Sie deutete auf eine von schwachem Fackelschein erleuchtete Ecke, die sich nur einige Schritte entfernt von uns befand. Und tatsächlich stand dort eine unscheinbare Truhe, die man im Halbdunkel jedoch auch für einen größeren Stein hätte halten können. Sofort eilte Cora zu ebendieser und kramte kurz darin herum, während Jaje sich schulterzuckend umdrehte und verschwand. Kurz darauf kam Cora mit einem kleinen Bündel wieder, das sie behutsam vor sich her trug. Wir setzten uns ein wenig abseits der anderen Personen und des Lagerfeuers, um etwas für uns zu sein und während Alanus seine Handschuhe abstreifte, nestelte Cora an ihrem Knäuel herum, bis sie schließlich eine gusseiserne Kanne sowie eine kleine Schachtel zum Vorschein brachte. Noch ehe ich fragen konnte, was genau sie mit den Sachen vorhatte, war Jaje wieder aufgetaucht und stellte ein Tablett mit drei dampfenden Schüsseln, drei ineinander gestapelten Tonbechern und einem Krug, der mit Wasser gefüllt war, zwischen uns ab und verschwand sogleich wieder.

Hungrig griff ich mir einen der Teller und begann sofort, die klebrige Masse, die mich sehr an Haferschleim erinnerte, in mich hinein zu schaufeln. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Alanus ebenfalls eifrig löffelte, vermutlich jedoch nicht so gierig wie ich. Einzig Cora probierte einmal, ließ den Löffel dann sinken und machte sich daran, ihre Kanne mit Wasser aus dem Krug zu befüllen.  
"Wollt ihr auch etwas Tee?" Ohne wirklich eine Antwort abzuwarten stand sie auf und ging zur Feuerstelle, wo sie ihre Teekanne auf einem Holzspieß über das Feuer hing, um das Wasser zu erwärmen. Während Cora darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, schlang ich weiter das Essen in mich hinein. Wir alle hatten seit dem Morgen nichts mehr gegessen und es war mir ein Rätsel, wie Cora ihr Essen unberührt lassen konnte. Ganz gleich, was für Grauen wir gesehen hatten, ich war nur noch müde und hungrig, für etwas anderes gab es in meinen Gedanken im Moment nicht viel Platz.  
"Es nimmt sie sehr mit, dass sie so vielen Menschen nicht mehr helfen konnte.", beantwortete Alanus meine unausgesprochene Frage zwischen zwei Happen.

Kurz darauf war Cora mit der heißen Kanne wieder bei uns.  
"Es ist ein Tee, den ich zuhause gerne getrunken habe. Als ich noch ein Kind war, hat mein Vater ihn oft gemacht, wenn ich schlecht geträumt hatte.", erklärte sie uns. Nachdem er einige Minuten gezogen war, goss sie uns allen etwas in die Tonbecher. Während wir darauf warteten, dass der Tee wieder etwas abkühlte, griff Cora sich ihren Teller und begann lustlos den darin enthaltenen Brei zu löffeln.  
Als der Becher soweit erkaltet war, dass man ihn in die Hand nehmen konnte, probierte ich einen Schluck des Getränks, musste jedoch sofort Husten und hätte die Flüssigkeit am Liebsten direkt wieder ausgespuckt. Es schmeckte nicht wie ein Tee, so wie ich ihn kannte, es schmeckte würzig, mit einer leicht säuerlichen Note, aber auch etwas süße Schärfe wie von Zimt lag darin. Ich schüttelte mich. "Das schmeckt ja..."  
"...exotisch.", beendete Alanus meinen Satz, welcher ebenfalls grade einen Schluck probiert hatte, sich jedoch etwas besser beherrschen konnte als ich. Leise begann Cora zu kichern.  
"Es ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, wenn man sowas nicht kennt. Aber ihr solltet Eure Becher leer trinken, es hat eine beruhigende Wirkung. Dann schlafen wir besser." Sie lächelte leicht. Inzwischen hatte auch sie ihren Teller geleert und schlürfte genüsslich ihren Tee.

Ich sah mich um. Neben uns lagen einige Decken und Felle, welche wohl für heute unsere Betten ersetzen sollten. Also nahm ich mir von jedem eins und kuschelte mich so gut es ging darin ein, nachdem ich meinen Becher in einem kräftigen Zug geleert hatte. Durch das Essen und das warme Getränk fühlte ich mich sehr schläfrig und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich ins Reich der Träume entschwand, allerdings nicht, ohne vorher nochmal mit Bedauern an meinen Bacon gedacht zu haben, der jetzt vermutlich ganz verloren im Kloster saß und genau wie ich heute Nacht alleine schlafen musste.


End file.
